Love Is So Twisted
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: “Maybe we should stop this” Itachi said breathlessly “Maybe” Sasuke gasped “but why?” and tightened his hold on Itachi desperate then both brothers begun to pull at each other and tug at the other’s clothes Itachi’s fingers burned and Uchihacest
1. From Nothing To Something

* * *

**_...From Nothing To Something..._**

"You are probably wondering why I have called this meeting" Fugaku's voice echoed through out the small barely lighted room where only his family was at the current moment. He stared hard at Itachi Uchiha, his eldest son, next to him Uchiha Sasuke, his youngest son was ignored. His wife slipped her hand into his and gripped it hard, his one and only lovely Mikoto. They had come to this decision. A test, and right now to actually make this decree he needed all the support he could get.

"Not really" Sasuke responded flatly despite the fact he was ignored he was still a part of the family and wanted to be acknowledge one way or another and Itachi nodded in agreement with his statement. Fugaku and Mikoto felt like hitting their heads against something, somehow their boys always agitated them. This is why they had called the meeting; it is what they felt they had to address discreetly.

To uncover hidden feelings.

"Well you should really wonder" Mikoto spoke and then cleared her throat focusing her attention solely on her eldest son now "Listen now Itachi" She turned stared at him pointedly and so did Fugaku, both of them obviously ignoring the little Sasuke in the room making him feel like he was an invisible little point. "You are to wed in a three months time son, you will be spending that little time with your soon to be bride in the mean time, and I mean all your time"

Those words echoed in Itachi's and Sasuke's head. Itachi felt like throwing his own kind of tantrum which was killing everything in his path even his parents –Not his baby brother though, never him. Still, he felt like something had to die at that moment. Quickly as it came he reigned in his emotions and kept his apathetic look, he needed to find a way out already.

Sasuke on the other side felt it hard to breathe, his heart was aching as it threatened to asunder in his chest and he didn't really know how to act. This was all up to his brother now…..he felt like he didn't have a say in the matter at hand, the fact was that at the moment he was already being treated like he was not even there….he had no right to be in love with his brother.

There was no way that love could exist……

* * *

Chapter: I

**Love Is So Twisted**

From Nothing To Something

Uchiha Itachi stared blankly at the mirror before him as he was sizing his tux for this arranged marriage. They will not marry till the damn girl is eighteen, which was in about three months from the now... he sighed, what was he going to do? All of this news had been dumped on him so suddenly leaving so much pressure on him. He was already planning to confess love to someone he truly loves and then his dumb parents come and dump this shit on his lap.

He had to get rid of it.

With the wave of his hand he send the maids away, they bowed politely and slowly left the room as Itachi took off the tux, tied his hair back into his normal ponytail, and got on some comfortable sweat pants and a baggy shirt**. **Itachi smirked and let out a sigh and sat on his bed trying to forget the events of the day that had past.

He was going to get rid of the pesky problem.

Still, right now all he wanted was time alone in his thoughts, lying in his bed.

The one place where he could daydream of the one he truly loves, the place were life could not disturb him and take away his _'Otouto'_ He remembered that when he was small, he denied his now precious little brother. He used to hate this little person that he had to call Baby brother so much and he can remember it as if it was just yesterday...

* * *

**Three year old Itachi sat there looking from one parent to the other as his DAD cooked! He couldn't help it, it was shocking to see His FATHER, the man was the one cooking and serving the food. To top it all off he was some how acting very strange and as if mom was a fragile thing that will brake immediately... Something was up. Where were the stupid maids...?**

"**Mother what is up with father?" he asked as his dad walked out to bring his mother her slippers. Everything and anything she asked for he did it, almost as if he was a pet dog, or something. **

"**Well" she said with a huge smile on her face, way to huge for the young Uchiha's liking "Itachi-kun Guess what sweetie." Itachi backed up a bit on that sweet note, she was too happy... "You're going to be an older brother. Soon in four month you might have a little sister or a little brother. So what do you think, aren't you just so happy?" The woman was practically bouncing in her chair, but the words echoed in Itachi's head…..A little sister? A little brother? Hell no! He doesn't want a sibling... he glared at his mom.**

"**No I despise that baby already!" he turned from her and skipped off his chair and walked away turning down the fact that he was going to be an older brother in FOUR! Months**

**He didn't want to, didn't want to be an older brother to anyone.**

**His mom could have the baby, but he will never acknowledge It! And since then he would always glare at his mother's stomach with hatred. Inside his head he was trying to plan out solutions for getting rid of the child growing there, but somehow they always ended in a resolution and ending up undone and complete erased from his mind.**

**He didn't know what to really feel, or what the tight hold in his chest was…… **

* * *

_(El: That in bold is an Actual story I was writing called __My Brother's Keeper, but I think I will combine it into this fic. Otherwise it will rot and never be read) _

* * *

An emotional and feeling Itachi could not even begin to comprehend.

Was it even hatred from that beginning? Or was it something else?

Itachi shook his head in amusement as he flopped down in his huge soft bed, his head resting in between the fluffy pillows. _He wouldn't acknowledge it?_ Heck he can barely keep the boy out of his mind! The boy lived in his head and it was a place Itachi wanted to keep him. He, later on, when he became VERY fond of his little brother, he started to ask questions, like why didn't it take nine months and all for his brother to be born, why four…?

Asking question after question….Why didn't his little brother like sweets? Or Dango like him? But those questions were meaningless with no real answer, in the end he just wanted to know how the process for his little brother's conception was and why it lasted so shortly.

It had been simple; their mom doesn't get her menstruation regularly, so she didn't worry when

It didn't come the next few months (5 in total) or the following, not till the morning sickness. His mom was still Very skinny and the doctors were scared of the baby's developments. Yet, Sasuke was healthy and fine, his mom had been worried because even though her stomach was hard it wasn't large nor _that _round, like when she had Itachi.

Just another reason she didn't know that she was pregnant with the boy. It was a funny story really……….

* * *

**Itachi glared at the car that was leaving. His dumb parents had just left him at his dumb cousin's house, and his dumb cousin was right next to him bugging him and pocking his shoulder. He really doesn't like Shisui that much, because Shisui was a really clingy kind of guy. Itachi found him odd and a bit disgusting. The guy was like his brother yet at the same time not really. **

**There was just awkwardness there, like some one that really like likes you and they have done nothing wrong to you, but for some reason you can't bring yourself to like them back. All you feel is the need to get away from them and never see them again….ever. **

"**ITACHI!" Itachi glared as his cousin hugged him all of a sudden, just because he could not get his attention. This guy had even stolen his first kiss, but that didn't matter none. Itachi wasn't the type that cares for kissing and all that, besides it was an accident. He was three and so far Asexual to everything. Nothing will change that! Even though, he was already really smart and able to know the world around him. **

"**Come on, lets go hang out by the tire swing" Itachi grunted and then followed his skipping cousin (Which really made this kid that was older than him by two years look really gay). His parent's better hurry up! Cheerful people MUST DIE! They just got to!**

* * *

**Mikoto and her husband Fugaku waited for the results of the test to be brought. And then there was a doctor with them.**

"**Okay, Mrs. Uchiha, I see in your records that your menstruation isn't a stable one, correct" the doctor stated out as she knew this for a fact and was just asking to verify it so nothing could be changed in the chart.**

"**Yes," Mikoto responded. She'd already been three months pregnant with Itachi and didn't know it; she came in for a physical check up and learned that she was pregnant. But was she just pregnant? Or was she months pregnant? Cause her morning sickness with Itachi came the last four months of her pregnancy with him. She was barely getting these similar morning sickness though. **

"**Oh!" said the Doctor startled. And looked at Mikoto's stomach, it looked flat "Umm, I hope you've been eating well and all...sleeping, no stress….." she trailed off, the woman should be big. Not so skinny...**

"**Yes, I eat three balanced meals a day and drink a lot of water, I have craved a lot of chocolate lately..." she looked to her husband and then the startled doctor. "Is there a problem? Is it a health one? So I'm not..." the doctor cleared her throat.**

"**Well. You are pregnant." she said and then there was a silence. "But you are in well five months into the pregnancy..."**

"**WHAT!" jumped Fugaku and Mikoto as she touched her hard tummy, but..?...FIVE MONTHS! **

"**Five months? But that, that can't be... can it...?" yes, Five months back, Fugaku had come from a business trip homesick and horny, and well...now... that was when she got pregnant, she had not been careful oh my god "is my child alright?"**

"**I'm concern; all we know is that you are pregnant ... I'll like to make some test to check on the baby" Mikoto nodded and Fugaku was stiff.**

**1Hr Later...**

"**Okay we have the results and amazingly, your baby is well developed, healthy, and full of movements and...will you want to know the gender?"**

"**No" they responded at the same time.**

"**Very well" said the doctor. "But it is amazingly normal size and all...how you manage to keep good form is beyond me, then again, it might have to do with the gender" the doctor smiled and dismissed them.**

* * *

"**I can't believe it, another brat at the house" said Fugaku.**

"**You're calling your children that! See you up-set the baby!" she snapped.**

"**It's inside your womb, it can't hear me" he retorted. **

**They went on and picked up an irked Itachi. He was not in the mood for talking so they left him alone to deal with his anger and knew better that ask if he had fun with his cousin. Itachi just wasn't a people person and couldn't stand any of them.**

* * *

It had been hell for Itachi while his mom was pregnant; his dad kicking out all the maids so it would be just the family and then grandma had come, oh great! That was just the highlight of Itachi's life, wasn't it?

He was forced to walk to so many baby stuff packed malls with his grandmother and then it had to just be him carrying everything. It was even hot since around these months it really got hot, and yet he seethed and refused to complain.

Itachi thought that life couldn't get any better until that fateful scary day that he will never forget. The day his Baby Brother was born. That day wasn't special back then, but now it meant so much…..

* * *

**It was almost going to be night and they were about to have dinner and that was when Sasuke decided he had enough of his father's cooking and it was time to pop out of his moms womb. "Ahh, Fugaku !****...Our child is coming!****" she hissed out in pain as she clutched her still flat tummy, except it was a bit larger, meaning not so flat...**

"**Oh snap, oh god, oh god, oh god!****" said Fugaku panicking and Itachi stared at his dad in disbelief as his own heart started to race. Should he do something too? But he just turned four a month ago! He still too young... Itachi turned his head to the side in surprise when his grandma slapped his dad to calm him down.**

"**Pull your self together, you imbecile and help me take my daughter upstairs so I can help her give birth!" she snacked him again and he nodded slowly. Then walked to his wife, picked her up and took her up bridal style and headed stairs to their bedroom. **

**Outside it was quiet and there was nothing but a rigid and agonizing wait. He couldn't believe that he was even up waiting to see when his Baby brother or sister would be born... he frowned. He promised himself to hate the baby. HATE THE BABY! He would always hate it!**

**Inside the room were screaming and yelling and all that. But Sasuke was not born till June the 23****rd**** the next day at 12:00 pm on the dot. **

* * *

**He and his father where waiting outside and Itachi was starving. His dad was still pacing up and down and only gone to the bathroom once, but never had he left the place. Itachi just stayed there looking at the door. Something was calling to him. Someone crying. But he did not understand what the cry was and he was unsure if he was to answer it. **

**It was half an hour later, the crying had ceased and there was a quiet click as out stepped his grandma looking tired and sweaty. Still Itachi wanted to see...But he would not. **

"**Well, Fugaku. You have another boy" said father jumped for joy as he went in to see his wife and his second little baby boy. His grandma turned and faced the young brooding Itachi "don't you want to go see the baby, Itachi-sweety?" **

"**No" he said firmly. "I'm hungry"**

"**Okay, but are you sure–"**

"**I don't want to see the dumb Baby!" he snapped and headed down stairs followed by his grandma.**

"**Fine, but some day soon you'll see. You'll reach out for him..." Itachi didn't believe her then. But now, now could he deny that he hadn't tried to grab the attention of his little brother in countless occasions...**

* * *

Itachi sighed, he fell in love with his baby brother, that he didn't even notice it at the beginning. He didn't know what had hit him. Maybe it was his mom wanting him to pay attention to him, or was it that he became curious about his innocent eyes and the way he smiled so care freely. Now he doesn't smile like that so much only sometimes and he lives for those moments. But the damn boy still looks so innocent as well...

In that dirty brother thinking kind of way... he didn't care that it was incest and never even thought on it as wrong, all that matter was that he'd be close to that lethal body his baby brother possessed.

The thing was it was so amazing how he felt so relaxed in his little brother's presence, how he always longed to be near him. And then he remembered the day that had started all those mushy feelings that only now grew stronger and firmer.

* * *

**WhAAA!!**

"**Itachi- sweetie, please help me with your little brother!" his mom was in desperation for a brake but since Sasuke was born she never got one this days. **

"**I'm not taking care of **_**it**_**"**

"'_**It'**_** has a name use it!" she scolded him.**

"**So"**

"**Come on, help mommy" she said shoving a crying Sasuke into his arms, nearly dropping him. Itachi's heart seemed to stop for a while at the thought of his baby brother hitting the floor and clutched him tightly to his chest. He watched his mother walk off to get a bottle but all the crying and all was just so agitating for him and was not sure what to do. **

"**Shut up will you!" he yelled at the baby scaring it and making Sasuke cry even louder in fear. All Itachi could do was start to panic. **

"**What did you do to him?" Itachi had never felt more scared, guilty, chagrined in his life. The crying horrified look on Sasuke's cute face made his heart clench painfully and the pit of his stomach recoil. **

"**Nothing! You're the one who gave him to me, I'm just five! I don't know what I'm doing" his mother glared at him and handed him Sasuke's milk bottle.**

"**It's not so hard, just sit somewhere and give him his milk to drink. Sooth him out or something as well" Itachi nodded as his mom went on to take a nap in her room. Her head was hurting. Itachi on the other hand sat on the couch with his almost one year old brother and popped the bottle into Sasuke's mouth. Steadily but surely Sasuke was calming down looking at him with teary eyes and little whimpers escaping his lips as he started to suck the milk out. **

**Itachi looked at his little brother astound by him. His baby brother really was beautiful, he watched as the bottle's milk disappeared into Sasuke's tiny mouth. Sasuke was looking at him with wide still watery eyes but his face was back to normal. Except the pick nose and puffy eyes. Sasuke just stared up at him as if with surprise. **

**Soon Sasuke stopped sucking out the milk and pushed the bottle away with his tiny hands. This was the first time that he was being held by Itachi. He smiled. "Aniki!" he said lowly poking at Itachi's cheek. Yes, unfortunately Sasuke was a fast learner, he learned to talk at six months, heck when he was two months old he even said mommy. And no Itachi was not paying attention to **_**it.**_

"**Stop it!" Itachi tickled Sasuke's tummy. **

"**Itachi-niisan" he begun to beg the older Uchiha and Itachi found that he loved making Sasuke giggle in gurgles. He was so cute. The bugging didn't stop until both fell asleep in the huge couch Itachi's arms wrapped possessively around his little brother both with a content smile plastered on their faces. **

* * *

Okay, that moment on Itachi couldn't keep away from Sasuke and when puberty hit, he thought it best to have a limit of how close he got. It's hard when Sasuke is so alluring and wanted to spend all his time with him. How could he Uchiha Itachi, ever deny Uchiha Sasuke anything? There was simply no way.

He had silently also already claimed the boy as his. There was no one who was ever going to take him away, and there had to be a way to get away from such foolish arranged marriages and confess to his brother. Even if it meant him getting rejected by his little brother, he wanted nothing more than his little brother in his life.

The time was crucial.

The feelings were crucial.

This information is vital.

_Knock, Knock_

And Thoughts were interrupted.

There was a knock at the door and Itachi angry from being distraught from such nice– Incest Sinful thoughts about his little brother and how the boy is solely his– ahem-. The long haired raven sighed as he sharply stood up from his comfortable bed and walked over to the door, submitting a flame in the palm of his hand to burn who ever it was on the other side of that door... But stopped short when he opened the door and his eyes landed on the one he loves... speak of the devil...

Ahem. The_ Forbidden Fruit_.

His one and only baby brother…

"...Aniki..?"

* * *

I know, I know, I am about to contradict myself here by putting an arrange marriage between Itachi and a pink haired slut, but still! It will always be ITASASU! 4 ever. So no worries. Please Review!!

Be Specific, Should I continue or end it here??


	2. Spend Some Time

Chapter II

**Love Is So Twisted**

**Spend Some Time**

The flame that had been burning brightly at Itachi's palm quickly disappeared into nothing, but Sasuke didn't miss it. His older brother couldn't hide much from him after all, his eyes caught everything. His brother was about to do something, not so good and soon that 'little incident' was going to be shoved in _his_ face and he was going to get the blame once more for his brother's actions. The young Uchiha narrowed his eyes and looked his older brother in the eye and the man tried to feign innocence, it pissed him off.

"...Aniki..?" he slowly questioned.

Itachi felt his breath get caught in his throat, after all there stood his now grown and sexy little brother, well seventeen years old, not that old. Yet, the older he get's the sexier he becomes and the more it gets harder to ignore the boy. who could ignore soft looking hair that stood in the back looking so deliciously soft and that smooth white skin, that perfect flawless face, and innocent black eyes that held so much brilliance. A mouth that begged to be kissed roughly and looked good enough for other things...he could only imagine about the goodies that laid underneath those clothes his little brother wore. Right now he looked so cute glowering like that.

"Yeah, need something otouto?" he asked examining the black nail polish on his fingernails, trying to keep off the subject about the flame he had extinguished a while back. Still Sasuke was eyeing him suspiciously and he really could not ignore that. Crap there is no point denying it, no way in hiding something that had been witnesed. "What! It's not what you're thinking and last time was not my fault it was _yours!_" snapped Itachi crossing his arms over his chest and Sasuke glared at him even harder now that his thoughts were confirmed.

Sasuke knew he could always make his older brother crumble like that, he just didn't suspect for it to be this quick. Usually they go on for days with him glaring and Itachi trying to ignore him as if he had done anything. But he wasn't going to take any more blame.

"It wasn't mine because _you're_ the one who _roasted_ the maid! Not I and it happened _twice _in the same day, all because of your short temper tantrums that you get at random" Sasuke scoffed and Itachi smirked at him. That was some fine way to roast an annoying woman alive, though they did get in deep trouble. Sasuke taking most of the blame, so this was a touchy subject. Still, most of the time it was fun seeing his little brother mad and huffy, but not now; Itachi was too tired to deal with a pouty bad tempered Sasuke no matter how much he enjoyed it.

"I don't think you really came here to give me that lecture that I already heard way back, if you did though I appreciate you make your leave" Itachi said with a small smile backing away into the room and was about ready to shut the door on his real little brother's face, then get back in bed to his _imaginary_ little brother that existed in his mind...and all his naughty fantasies.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "No, it was just, well, your…. your getting _married_" Sasuke nearly chocked on the word "and I'm not going to get to spend much time with you, with all that paper work and stuff, because your heir and all... so, I was wondering if you will want to spend some time? With…me" Sasuke sighed "you don't have to though."

_Sasuke is so cute_! Thought Itachi with glee, warmth swelling in his chest and heart, once again how could he deny Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the floor as he waited for his brother's response, he hated this so much. It felt as if someone was tearing a huge chunk of him away and that was his older brother. His older brother was part of him in a way that he could not explain, but he could feel it in his chest. He could feel it in the longing of his body for his brother's presence and nearness, how much he missed him when he was not there.

He'd been hesitant to come here, and barely got enough courage to knock on his older brother's door. Though he was not expecting the nice distraction with the flame, he was also glad that he was not stuttering more than stalling. It was hard to speak of his brother getting married, the words hurt too much and weight hard in his heart. But he'll never say what he feels; his feelings don't really count in this matter anyway. So why try. Besides, what would his brother think if he ever found out about his forbidden feelings, which were so wrong and yet so right?

Itachi smiled at his baby brother as his heart clench painfully. If he had the choice on who to marry it would be his own little brother, Sasuke, he is perfect... but that was incest and that was very much forbidden. Then again what would his little brother think if he knew what he felt and how deeply he felt these emotions...? How much he wished to hold his little brother and never let go.

Ever

To protect him with his life

The way he felt whenever Sasuke was near him, was so complete. He knew that he needed his little Sasuke and without him there was no one else to love, and he didn't want anyone else. He wanted to be Sasuke's everything. He just knew that he could not be the only one to love his own brother, Sasuke must love him too! Because he would never deny that Sasuke is his whole life. The best part of his day. There was nothing in this world, no other boy that could satisfy Itachi, and he knew, Sasuke just filled up his life.

Sasuke was the one he wanted to share every kiss and every touch with, but that was not going to be possible. Because in an ideal world you just don't fall in love with your own brother, your own flesh and blood. Then again the world wasn't perfect and love was something that you could not choose. It had to at one point be acknowledged and accepted, but heart break was such a painful thing. And Itachi did not want to be alone.

Still, he wanted to confess…only when?

They were immortal, but that didn't mean they couldn't just die suddenly either. They were powerful being, but even they had their limits.

"Sure, why the hell wouldn't I want to spend time with my _cute _Otouto" Itachi just smiled '_Oh god that came out to gay and ...why did I say cute?!'_

'_Does Aniki really think I'm cute...WAIT! Is he mocking me?' _"Hahaha, very funny Aniki." Sasuke said angrily.

'_Great! He thinks I'm mocking him_'

"Whatever" Itachi mumbled "so come on and let's spend some time together" Itachi said as he pulled his little brother into his room. Sasuke felt his heart jump; this is the first time he will ever be in his older brother's room. That was saying something, because for some reason they've never really come into each other's rooms, well Itachi always came into his, but they would never come to Itachi's room.

Sasuke's thoughts were cut when he was just thrown hard onto the soft bed and Itachi was suddenly on top of him. "Aniki!" Sasuke yelled and then pushed at Itachi so he could be the one on top. Sasuke smirked down at his brother his hands on his brother's chest hilding him down lightly.

"So, what have you been up to otouto?" Sasuke shrugged. Itachi was enjoying the view though and the feel of his little brother sitting on top of him…. And straddling him…his hands firmly and light on his chest...he felt so incredibly soft... Oh crap, maybe he shouldn't enjoy this too much or that part of his body will surely respond. He can feel it! Damn Sasuke was just too arousing.

"Nothing much, just training" Sasuke responded and then got off of his brother as he looked around the clean room. Itachi watched Sasuke as he looked high and low and his eyes wondered around the room looking and taking every detail of what is his older brother's room. Sasuke just then smirked as he got off the bed, Itachi wanting to pull him back onto the bed but he restrained himself from doing so. He missed the presence of his little brother close to him but he watched Sasuke walk to the full length mirror and picked up the black tux top.

"Is this part of your wedding outfit?" Sasuke asked amusement in his voice. He found it funny, the shirt, but he didn't like it one bit. He once again felt like something that is HIS! Was being taken away from him by some person that didn't even deserve it-him. Yet, he can't do anything about it, he's not allowed. They're brothers, how can he be possessive and call Itachi HIS when there is nothing there for him to claim...

"Yeah, sucks huh" Itachi said walking over to Sasuke and snatching it away. "So tell me about your training?" Sasuke let out a sigh. Just great, now his older brother wanted to know about his training. Was he still mocking him? Because as far as he could remember Itachi had tried to always ignored him. There was a time where Itachi knew all about him, he doubted that Itachi knew anything now.

"Fine" Sasuke shrugged "I'm getting good at controlling all my power." Itachi smiled at him and his heart begun to speed up.

"That's good" Itachi said as he went over to go place the tux into the closet (Well more like threw it carelessly into the closet) he then entered his closet since it was walk in and tried to calm his heart down. When his little brother was younger, they thought that there was nothing special about him, that he had been born with no powers... But in reality Sasuke was scared of them and always had been...

* * *

**"AAAAAH!!" **

**The darkness in the house was soon illuminated by a bright light and a woman briskly walked down the hall **"**Sasuke?" asked his mother as he came into the boys' room, he was yelling in horror in the middle of the night. Sasuke was under his covers, Itachi and Fugaku had come in when Mikoto also yelled in the same horror. Itachi on the other hand had come because he had heard his little brother's screams. **

"**Make them stop! Make them stop!" Sasuke cried. He was only five and there were various items floating around him, the closet door opened and closed, the television changed channels at a fast pase and then the windows popped open. Fugaku and Mokoto were frozen at the spot just staring but Itachi ran to his little brother's side. **

"**Sasuke, relax" he said, Sasuke looked up at him with teary eyes.**

"**I can't! It won't stop! I can't make it stop Aniki! Make stop nii-san!" he yelled and then the things went faster and then more things crashed to the ground, the bedroom door closed knocking both his parents out and then object on the outside started to move. "They won't listen!" a gust of wind came in through the window hard. **

"**Shh, I'm here, just calm down and they will stop" Sasuke clung to Itachi and then breathing in Itachi's scent he calmed down and everything was still going, but at a steady rate, till it was all over. Sasuke was once again calm. "What was all that about?" asked Itachi as the door opened and their parents could come in. **

"**It was me" he said. "I'm****scared of them" he cried. **

"**I didn't know you had power" said Itachi. Sasuke whimpered as his mom came and picked him up to sooth him.**

"**When did you get your powers, Sasuke?" Sasuke let out a shaky breath. **

"**The day I was born" he responded and Mikoto looked at her son weirdly. So did the two other males in the room.**

"**You've never shown signs of it" said his father as he to tried to sooth down the shaking boy. **

"**Because it's too much!" he cried. And it was, when they started to train Sasuke, his power was not normal for a five year old. It was more like an experience one. Either way when his mom placed him back in bed that night, he wouldn't go to sleep or want to stay in his bed on his own.**

"**Itachi, can you sleep with your little brother tonight?" Mikoto asked as she tried to pry Sasuke away from her. She and Fugaku were tired, they needed rest. **

"**Sure" Itachi didn't think twice he was glad to sleep next to his little brother. As soon as he said that Itachi settled in next to Sasuke on the bed, Sasuke let go of their mom and latched himself on to Itachi hugging his brother tight. Mikoto smiled kissing both her boys on the forehead and left the room with Fugaku shaking his head in disappointment. **

"**If I fall asleep you won't leave...will you aniki?**

"**No" Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him close. **

"**Okay" Sasuke said trusting his brother. His brother stuck with him through all the night and he was still there in the morning...the first one he saw…**

* * *

"Are you still scared of them Otouto?" asked Itachi as he came back out startling Sasuke. Itachi smiled, It was one of those memories that he held close to his heart and he knew his little brother also had to rember it.

"Scared...?" Sasuke shook his head. "Yes, I'm never sure how much energy I'm releasing..." he said looking at the palm of his hand and then grinned at Itachi. Sasuke brought out a huge flame "match it Aniki!"

"No, I'm not in the mood for that" Itachi said with a bored expression as he went back to the bed and pulled off the covers before just throwing him self into it randomly. Itachi let out a sigh; there was something here more proactive that he and his little brother could be doing at this point and on this bed.

Sasuke just watched his brother fall in to bed _'...he is so beautiful' _Sasuke thought and then he too let out a sigh shaking his head as he let himself fall cross legged on the floor sitting there looking at his older brother _'I should stop thinking that way...still I want to...'_. Should he ask him...will his brother allow it...would it be strange...did it matter?

"Itachi is Sasuke in there with you?" came their mother's voice.

"Yes!"

"Alright then" she left. She didn't need a reason to know why the hell her two boys were in the same room together. The two had become close and that is what she always wanted. For them to be siblings and Itachi to accept Sasuke like a sibling not like some object that was just in the house. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder…..

"Umm ... Aniki..?"

"What"

Sasuke sighed, he couldn't "I'm going to go okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Sasuke stood up and reached the door. He opened it only to have it snapped back closed before he could even take a step out. He turned around to see his grinning older brother looking all cool the way he leaned back over his pillows on the bed and he scowled because he could never really be mad at him. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I was thinking we sleep together, like we did when we were small. Good times ne?" Sasuke frowned deepen. That's what he wanted.

But

"Really, but I'm too old now... or are you just teasing"

"Really." Itachi rose a brow "What do you mean to old? You're still my _baby_ brother" Sasuke walked over cursing under his breath '_baby?_' was that what Itachi saw him like! A baby. As soon as he was near the bed's edge Itachi pulled him down before the lights went off, Sasuke was so slow.

Sasuke blinked in the darkness and enjoyed being wrapped in his brother's arms. He felt safe and warm. He wasn't even scared to cuddle into his brother.

"If I fall asleep you won't leave...will you otouto?" Sasuke sighed. This was like a flip of what happened _that_ night.

"You didn't leave me, I'll never leave you aniki" Itachi smiled at those words. They meant the world to him, more than Sasuke will ever know that those words meant so much. Only if...

"Night Otouto" Itachi spoke softly…_I love you_

"Night Itachi-nii" Sasuke answered and let himself fall asleep. _I love you too_

But that was just...if...

* * *

"I can't believe it, we make the announcement this morning and now they are in the same room together" Fugaku huffed and Mikoto giggled at her husband. He was adorable when he wanted to be but at the same time that got annoying and he wasn't cute anymore.

"Relax….I don't think they have even confessed yet"

"Tch, I hope you are wrong and they have no mutual love feeling for each other" Mikoto slapped his arm playfully.

"Honey, you know there are so many forms of love out there and this one is undoubtedly unconditional" Fugaku shook his head at his wife's words.

"What if it's unrequited?"

"Then the one that gets rejected will be in need of some maternal love" she winked "but I doubt it."

"Aright" Fugaku sighed "What's your next move"

"For now, the dressing requirements, then we have him meet the girl"

"Let's hope this doesn't get out of hand"

* * *

Alright, I have gotten into the habbit of prolonging things, but They should get together around Chapter Four. That Is still a maybe. I must Warn you that this plit Takes alot of twists into different love lives but mainly center around Itachi and Sasuke. I Hope you are still enjoying it, jjusnt hang in there for the mommet, I still need to Up Date Candy Drippong Like Water But I am Overwhelemed with school work and starting to appy to Colleges and all. I'll still try to up-date as soon as I can.

Thank You all for your Reviews!! I hope i get more so, Please Review!!


	3. Dress Code

Chapter III

**Love Is So Twisted**

**Dress Code**

Uchiha Mikoto opened the door to her eldest son's room and clapped her hands together and smiled brightly at the sight that greeted her. Uchiha Fugaku, her husband, who was walking down the hall stopped momentarily just to look over her shoulder. The sight that greeted him made him frown instead of smiling brightly and he shook his head at the scene. It was just not right, though in Mikoto's mind she knew that this was just right, perfect.

This was all either a game or something much more complicated.  

First of all Fugaku had a hard time seeing it and thinking it possible, even though he was agreeing to this in a way. It was all Mikoto's doing, he'd do anything for his wife and he had lived way to long with her to really think that he could ever go against what she wanted. But still, he did have his own objections.

If he wanted, he'd keep complaining about how wrong it is ti'll the very end.

"I told you we should have made them sleep in separate beds and gotten them strippers when Sasuke turned thirteen! Look they've become way attach and ...it, it looks so wrong" Mikoto shook her head with a sigh; her husband was such a big silly. But she also knew that Fugaku was not being opened minded enough, everything was possible. There was such as a thing a sinful yet pure love in it.

"Come on! If it's not sibling love then its male bonding" Fugaku shuddered and turned away. That just sounded so wrong, the boys were brothers there should be sibling rivalry, not love or bonding. He shook his head and continued down the hall in his slow pace trying so hard to ignore everything he just saw.

"Yeah, I'll see you" he left as quickly as he could when he knew Mikoto might comment on something impersonal once again. Mikoto turned back to her sons and felt a pang of guilt, she didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that she and her husband were forcing Itachi to marry already only to see where they manage to push him. Still, looking at the two here, it seems right, Itachi and Sasuke look happy together. Sasuke's always loved his brother, since small Itachi was the only one that could make him stop crying. Itachi is the only one who could make him truly laugh and smile.

Itachi's always been protective of his little brother and she's seen the jealousy when Sasuke made friends with Naruto. Mikoto still doesn't know what Sasuke told Itachi to reassure him in the end. In all she wouldn't be surprise to find that Itachi is IN love with his own little brother. Seriously, what's really wrong with that? Then again she's more understanding about this because of a past experience and some of her family issues between uncles. But there are things that will mark this as a wrong sin, double for the both being brothers.

For one there are your own beliefs and what you know is right and it's all mixed up with what the church says. Religion is always making people think this and that, everything in the end comes out confusing and Temptation grows. Religion has it good points but it's still not for everyone.

Mikoto shook her head. Itachi can't be in love with his little brother, it's just sibling love because Itachi said that he hated Sasuke and then it was just took some bonding time to get him to at least accept his younger brother. Nothing more, Itachi became attached to his Baby brother. That must be it. Still, she wanted to test these limits, what would Itachi do if he was completely isolated from his younger brother and was forced to spend time with someone else. To marry someone he was barely even going to know.

"Hey boys! Get up. Time for dress rehearsals!" yelled their mom and that made Itachi roll on top of Sasuke and Sasuke grunt and stretch out. Mikoto thought it SO cute, but she couldn't help but laugh either. So okay, her sons looked like they're a married couple at this point! That even Fugaku finds it a bit disturbing.

"Itachi, get off of your brother. And both of you meet me at the changing room now! We have to check that you clothes are perfection." Sasuke and Itachi both groaned as they cracked open their eyes and watched their mother come in and get Hitachi's tux out of the messy closet. She went over to them and kissed them on the forehead. "Hurry okay" she smiled and they smiled back.

"MIKOTO DON'T BABY THEM!" Mikado rolled her eyes. Just like Fugaku to want her sons to act like big strong men, Yeah, what ever, personality means more than physical appearance. Besides, her boys are beautiful. Incredibly Beautiful and they were envied! Being their mother was great!

With that she left the room.

As soon as their mom was gone Sasuke jumped up to get out of bed but was grabbed around the waist and pulled back into bed and his back pressed to his older brother's firm chest.

"Umm, Aniki?" Sasuke asked confused. They were supposed to get up right?

"Let's stay in bed two more minutes, we have five to spare" Sasuke sighed as he snuggled in close to his brother and agreed. Itachi smiled, his little brother did well in his word to stay. But did their mother have to come and remind them of the stupid wedding! That is one aspect of his life that he wants to thoroughly forget.

"Have you met her aniky?" Sasuke's voice was quiet and very sexy to Itachi as he relaxed and forgot all but the boy in his arms.

"Met who Otouto?"

"The girl you are to ..._marry_" Sasuke hated that, his dream was for HIM to marry Itachi and now this female was about to marry him and she didn't even deserve him! His aniki deserved so much better....like him, for one.

"No........I haven't" Itachi sighed and decided it was time to get up "I think we'll all meet her in a day or so" Sasuke just nodded and proceeded to follow his older brother out of the room and into the living room where their parents and some dress designers would be waiting for them. The day was already starting to be a pain.

When the MAIN dress designer saw them he Tsk, Tsk in disapproving. – Also said something on they look marvelous, but that they were wasting their good looks like this

* * *

_Some Time Later_

Uchiha Itachi groaned as his tux was tried on, the first one and the designer said it was to '_Tacky'_ and predictable. It didn't do justice to Itachi's fair beauty – In which Sasuke had to agree.......then again, his older brother would look Glorious and magnificent wearing _Nothing_– so Itachi had to try on a couple more. This was his 30th tux to wear. After what had been say an hour but felt an eternity to all, except Sasuke. He was enjoying this.

"Umm… Uh… Eh! Not feeling it with this Tux on him either! Mikoto, darling.... are you sure you want Tuxedos on your gorgeous boys!? It's unjustified." Fugaku rolled his eyes; he had to be stuck here. Sasuke just sat there patiently awaiting his turn, he was in no rush. Besides he was really enjoying watching Itachi wear different type of tuxedos and get angrier by the second at that.

"Well, I don't think – well, bring it on Ramon! Make my son even more Beautiful, bring out the big guns" said Mikoto challenge sparkling in her Ebony eyes. Itachi cringed at it, but Ramon beamed at her VERY brightly with such enthusiasm and rising to that challenge that it left Itachi sick and a flame appear at the palm of his hand.

"Oh! Mikoto! Darling, Now your talking my lingo" Ramon graced their mother and flicked his hair that was all of a sudden burned strictly off which left Sasuke snickering at the look in the now bold Ramon, Fagaku with a satisfied Smirk, Itachi glowering but slightly pleased and Mikoto with a surprised look. Ramon, although shocked and Very mad, looked it over and decided that if he can make Itachi look delectable and exquisite, he could fix his 'hair' in some appealing way.

"This is the toughest challenge yet!" he said cracking his fingers and setting to work on Itachi. Precise color for the older Uchiha, he stuck with the Black, and outlining of the crimson red. That made Itachi FABULOUS!

* * *

Itachi looked at himself at the mirror and was surprised that he liked the style of his clothing, Sasuke on the other hand stared at Itachi with disbelief, he never thought that his Aniki could look even more gorgeous than he already was, Sasuke decided that he needed a distraction before that part of his Anatomy that never listened to him reacted in that way it always does when Itachi is there.

It usually happens when Itachi removes his shirt, or gives him a certain look and sometimes by just thinking about his older brother and it happens. It shouldn't and he knew that and it hurt so much that Itachi was to marry Haruno Sakura and not him. He just wanted to forget that for now so he decided to spend this time with his brother before he was taken away for ever. And by now he is even sick of all his wining on how sick he felt at the thought of Itachi and that bitch!

 "Mikoto, dear?"

"Oh, Ramon is fabulous!" She praised as she looked at her son. Itachi was wearing a sort of baggy black jeans that were out lined with red and then the belt and the buckled had the Uchiha clan symbol and then some shoes that were black. Made Itachi look like a god from waist down and then the shirt was a buttoned one and then the jacket that went with it that was Black and red outlined and some white here and there for the finishing touches. Itachi rocked it! (I envisioned this better than I described it….)

"Now do my other hopeless son"

"Mikoto!" Fugaku snapped. He didn't like the way his wife treated their sons, but Itachi was getting married to he Haruno girl so that was good. Itachi will turn into a man soon. And who the hell was not talking or mentioning Itachi's wedding all the time that Itachi just wanted to escape the bold reality.

"Shush, Fugaku! I gave birth to them, so shut it"

"You tell him" Ramon hollered as he called Sasuke over while Sasuke stood to come over Itachi's side. His aniki was there, but it felt like he was even farther. Itachi was so beyond his reach.

Ramon spun Sasuke around and smiled. Sasuke was going to be a simple challenge since the boy was naturally beautiful and seemed a bit feminine. Itachi watched as Ramon put his hands on Sasuke's lethal waist and then wrapped a measuring tape on it and then he got Sasuke size and all he proceeded to get Sasuke an outfit.

He came up with white baggy pants with blue outlining and a white shirt with the blue collar and arm bands and all. Mikoto and Fugaku, even Itachi stared dumbfounded, Sasuke up-staged him in that outfit. They couldn't believe how good the boy looked. They shook their head and then he was put an outfit similar to Itachi's but Sasuke was WAY too good.

"Tone it down a bit"

So it was outfit times outfit after outfit some that left Itachi throbbing hard, his baby brother was way to hot. Mikoto and Fugaku were amazed at their second child that they couldn't believe that they made this boy......

"Let's try this Sasuke-san" Sasuke scowled at the other outfit being offered.

"I don't want to!" he complained and threw the outfit to the floor and stomping on it like a child.

"Come on Sasuke don't be a baby" Itachi teased, anything to see his Baby brother in another outfit, though he was beginning to wonder how the boy would look naked writhing and staining, panting and blushing under him....

Sasuke stuck out his tongue

Itachi snapped his teeth and winked.

So Sasuke pulled his tongue back in and turned away to try on the outfit with his heart pumping and a minor blush across his cheeks.

* * *

"There, finally!" Sasuke said as he went back to sit on the couch, his normal clothes back on as he tried to relax. Itachi was still changing into his regular clothes, careful not to reveal his hard on and their mother and father were seeing Ramon out the door.

"Can I go back to bed and sleep in the rest of the day?" Sasuke asked sleepily.

 "No!" said Mikoto as she entered the room making both her boys jump at her sudden appearance with their dad right behind her.

"Why the hell not?!" Sasuke whined while Itachi was glowering at them.

"Sasuke!" his mom scolded. "First of all no saying 'hell' and then second, we have rehearsals for you and Itachi to be presentable and know what to do...."

"What? Why, Itachi and I know what to do and all that"

"Sasuke it better when is rehearsed."

"Yeah" agreed Fugaku "everything must be perfect."

"No it doe–"

"Sasuke! For Itachi's wedding we must live for perfection" Sasuke scowled. "Now come along children" he hated this wedding so far.

Itachi watched as Sasuke reluctantly got up and went following their parents over to the next room for reherselfs, he too follow reluctantly but couldn't shake a feeling, and he was so confused on how he got so hard just by looking at his baby brother. What is that feeling....oh yeah, how could he forget…?

Love

Still, he made a mental note. He needed to have a personal and vital talk with his dear baby brother.

* * *

Please Review!! I'm having problems with My computer so slow up-dates are in order. We'll see where these problems lead in three months or so. I'll see you all and miss you! Thank you for your reviews and I can only hope you continue to review. A week from now I at least want to Up-Date Bet that, so Keep Hope Alive!!


	4. I Think I'll Ask My Question

Chapter IV

**Love Is So Twisted**

**I Think I'll Ask My Question**

Sasuke walked up the stairs with a deep scowl and bad attitude, this whole day was ruined already as he went up to his room and slammed the door closed. He walked over to his bed and laid down on it, he just needs some peace, some time alone to forget the real world and how un-fair it was. He needed to forget after all, his aniki will be meeting this Sakura chick soon.

Alright!

No more! Just his brother belonged to him in his mind, he could not take it!

He didn't want to allow that to happen…..but was it to selfish.

To want your real brother to be completely yours.....

Well, at least he was not going to meet her today. That was not a problem today, but soon and that meant that within this week. One day of this week his aniki will be meeting the girl that he will marry and complete the natural process. Maybe if he was a girl he could marry his big brother, but even so, he can't help but be both mad and sad at the same time.

His brother is in a meeting.

He wants to be with him at the moment….never letting that moment end….

_No more thinking_, Sasuke snapped to himself in his mind and buried his face in his pillow and decided to take a nap. Is not like he has anything better to do, all the time his brother will be stuck on those meetings and he already missed him. He was going to miss him even more when Itachi moved away to his mansion.... were he won't be welcomed.

* * *

Itachi got off the meeting, he dropped his pen and exited the place like he was the one who already owned it which left everyone else intimated. Itachi was way too much and way different from Fugaku and he didn't beat around the bush or anything he got down to business. It was like he was in a hurry to get out of there.

Didn't the boy get it?

These meetings were supposed to last long so they wouldn't have to go back to their wives! That's why they were sometimes so long, other times there was nothing much so they lasted at least two hours. Maybe not now, but soon the boy would see what marriage life does to a guy and he won't want to leave so fast. He would never wish to go home with that thing called wife waiting there for him to nag.

Well, what they didn't know was that Itachi had only one thing in mind and that was his baby brother, Uchiha Sasuke, the only one who mattered in his life. He so wanted to see the boy so badly at this point, he didn't want to meet this Haruno Sakura that he is to marry.

Why him? Why is he to marry her anyway?

Then his father would answer '_because you're the first born and the heir to all this'_ Itachi gagged at that. It was not worth it, he didn't want it if it was going to take Sasuke away from him, not if it was going to keep Sasuke away from him.

He didn't want it nor did he need it.

He went into his room and it was empty, he would have thought that his baby brother would be in here. He shook his head and went over to his little brother's room and popped the door open a crack and saw Sasuke there sleeping curled up, he smiled and sneaked inside as he approached the sleeping boy.

His little brother is so beautiful that he could never deny. His skin so white his eyes so dark and his raven hair....he was so sexy. Itachi squirmed a bit when he felt his hard on coming, why! How could be so attracted to his little brother. He shrugged, did it really matter how attractions happened? It could have been almost anyone. It was bound to happen, and did it really matter to anyone that it was his little brother, the one he wanted to stay close to. He didn't want to let him go! He sighed.

Still, he had to know if his little brother felt the same way, he needed too know so badly, but how can he tell his Baby brother that he's IN love with him.......it would make things so much simpler, that way he will not marry Sakura, he still had around two months, and he could brake off that arrangement. He knew he could, he first just needed to know his brother's thoughts on this. If his little brother was repulsed by it, he'll just go with Haruno, but if his brother would have him, he'll fight to stay.

That was still If.

Then again if also he could not brake up the marriage, he can always run away and take his baby brother with him, which was no problem for him. Luxury life and mansions didn't matter to him it would all be to empty without his little brother in the end there was emptiness. There always seem to be, it wasn't until he gave his brother a chance that he saw that some human contact wasn't so bad.

Well his little brother's contact with his wasn't.

But everything still stood on an If.

Now his plan will work out so well if his little brother does feel the same. He knows that the dumb blond Uzumaki Naruto that is his baby brother's best friend likes that pink haired girl. But most likely she doesn't like his since it is all about the looks with girls these days that's what made Itachi so go gay. Girls got so annoying and he never really cared for the apposite sex and the first time he noticed someone was his little brother.

So, he can revoke it all and in his place Naruto will marry the Haruno chick and then it will be a happily ever after! Even if it is just for him and his little brother, he didn't care about the others happily ever after.....

Itachi sat down and looked over his plan in his mind, Sasuke scooted closer to his brother without knowing it and Itachi smiled at that. Even in his sleep he somehow knew it was his big brother there sitting beside him.

Anyways, back to Itachi's musings.......

* * *

"The! Uchiha Itachi, _your_, YOU! Haruno Sakura getting married to THE Uchiha Itachi! I can't believe it!" Ino kept rambling as she fixed her friends dress, Ramon had brought it over and it was a black one with the outlining or red and all. "You look so awesome in this!" Ino squealed as she stepped back.

"What do you think Tenten?" Tenten really didn't care she was pretending to read a book but there was a note inside that was from her lover who she was secretly seeing.

"Huh, oh she looks amazing" she said with fake enthusiasm and went back to 'read' her book. She was more concern in her life now that she had met him, but he was a prince and she was just a girl with no real purpose. Her parent's both died and she was taken in by Ino's family but she can't see her prince right now because Ino took her to meet Sakura.

"What is up with you girl" Tenten frowned.

"Nothing, just thinking and reading" she said with a sigh and Ino waved at her as if brushing her off just like that. What hurt the most was that he was more likely to be forced married to Ino and she would never get the chance to be with him. Love can be so un-fair. She got up and left the room, she needed some time to herself.

"She doesn't seem too happy about something" Sakura pointed out the obvious.

"I know!"

"So how is you and your Shikamaru doing?" Sakura asked and Ino put her hand over Sakura's mouth to shut her up.

"Shut up! Mother and father can't know that I'm in love with the servant boy!" She sighed. "He's still his lazy cool and smart self. You know he's just so sexy!" she sighed out.

"I don't understand you Ino, your parents will want you to marry Prince Neji and not that bum Shikamaru" Sakura pointed out.

"I know! I can't help it though......I've even thought that if I give myself to him completely and I bare his child I'd get to marry him, but then again father would have me get an abortion and decapitate my Shikamaru, I can't risk it"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Whatever, you're such a wreck" Ino laughed.

"Yeah well, not all of us can be as lucky as you to marry such a prodigy" Ino scoffed out, she didn't care about the status of Shikamaru. Just the way that he made her feel was enough for her to know that she love him.

"Guess not, but Neji is hot you know..." Sakura paused and gave off a small laugh "well, not as hot as my man!"

Ino rolled her eyes and let Sakura talk all she wanted. Once before she had been told that love comes differently to every individual, love came in all sizes, that love is a complex word, an emotion to understand. And there is a difference between that with lust and wanton not to mention just the vanity to have someone who looked a certain way.

Selfish

* * *

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly and jumped back when he was greeted by something pale with black or something. It was to close to his face to tell what it was, but as soon as he fell backwards off the bed and heard a familiar laugh; he knew it was his older brother. Sasuke sprung up with two fire balls in each hand.

"Itachi! You do that again and I'll roast your ass!" Sasuke yelled and Itachi fell backward laughing hard, you could so tell that Sasuke was more embarrassed than angry for making a fool of himself in front of his brother. Great, Itachi maybe did know him to well. he snuffed out the fireballs and crossed his arms.

All of a sudden Sasuke was pulled back onto the bed and he found himself out of breath, confused, and under his older brother. It was comfortable and not awkward in anyway, but it did make him hot and made him a little nervous.

"Little brother, I have a question for you!" Itachi announced all of a sudden putting his nose close to his little brother's and then smirked when Sasuke's breath caught. This might just end up very interesting in the end.

"W-what?" Sasuke could have hit himself for stuttering and his mouth going dry making him swallow hard, he wasn't even sure how his voice just sounded.

"You're so cute" Sasuke raised a brow.

"I know, you tell me all the time, is that all?"

"NO!" Itachi tightened his hold on him and this had Sasuke even more confused. Itachi then sighed.

"What is it Itachi?" Itachi smiled.

"I-I," He looked over at Sasuke firmly "Sasuke, I need to know ......" He trailed off there. Sasuke's heart begun to beat hard and fast, he wondered if that was his heart beat or his brother's or if it really was that loud.

Itachi knew it was both their hearts beating. He knew.

"Itachi..." Sasuke said unsure as he brought his hand up and put in over Itachi's chest where his heart is. He looked up surprised into Itachi's face when he felt the frantic beat of it. "What is it?"

Itachi stayed silent for a bit.

"Do you love me? In more than a brother and tell the truth!"

* * *

"I'm telling you Mikoto! Guys SPECIALLY brother's sleeping like that IS NOT SANE OR RIGHT!" yelled Fugaku as they went over the pictures of their boys.

"But it's so cute!" She smiled to herself "Look this was the time that you separated them, no smiles at all....." She said as a burn to his face "and look when they are together.... SMILES!"

Fugaku sighed and pouted.

"Come on honey! Be open minded, so what if our boys might love each other in the Sinful way?"

"It's not right"

"Fugaku, think" She cupped his face. "What's more important their happiness or some sort of tittles?"

Fugaku shrugged.

He knew that if he wanted he just wouldn't let Itachi take over the company, but it wasn't like it was true right? What if they did love each other like that, Itachi was still going to marry the Haruno Girl.

"I guess it doesn't matter, I'll let it all for them to solve" He said really not caring anymore. Mikoto smile and they went on to looking at the pictures, oblivious to what is happening or being said up-stairs in their youngest bedroom.

* * *

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!! Now please Review this chapter if you want Sasuke to answer Itachi!


	5. And So He Answers Me Like this

Chapter V

**Love Is So Twisted**

**And So He Answers Me Like this**

Itachi stayed silent for a bit.

"Do you love me? In more than a brother and tell the truth!"

Sasuke stared at his brother with disbelief, was this some sort of trick question? Why would his brother want to know that! He was getting married anyways, so what will it matter. '_Tell the Truth_' Sasuke sighed. The truth…oh how the truth persisted.

Could he risk telling it?

He sighed, what did it matter? Maybe his brother found out, was he being obvious? He didn't think so. Then again even if it was some sort of joke question, he'd always end up losing his brother so why not. He'd tell the truth and just hope.

"Well" Itachi pressed, pressing his body more to his baby brothers and Sasuke gasped. Itachi smirked more; his little brother was so hot! Not to mention responding to him, Sasuke wanted to look away from Itachi but Itachi was not about to allow him that, so he held his head firmly and kept his eyes to his. Sasuke really looked nervous. Sasuke wanted to deny it but Itachi's eyes, damn him, made him spill all.

"Okay, yes. I love you more than a brother! There happy, is not like it matters your going to marry that Haruno— " Itachi knew that and he didn't need all that talk about it, he just heard what he needed to hear, with that he pressed his lips to his little brothers. Sasuke was surprised at first but then his eyes closed and he kissed back wrapping his arms around his big brother's neck.

The kiss started out gentle but soon gained strength, more force and When Sasuke moaned Itachi thrust his tongue inside his mouth. Itachi became desperate, Sasuke tasted so sweet and he found that he wanted more and already he couldn't get enough of him. Sasuke sighed in contentment this was so wrong, yet so right and he had no complaints. He was enjoying the taste of his brother but soon they had to pull away for air.

Itachi was a bit surprised cause a kiss had never left him gasping for air before, this was so new. His mind was in a whole other place and the only thing that mattered was his little brother underneath him who was as out of breath as he was. Sasuke was also smiling and he couldn't help but smile as well.

Itachi leaned in and with his tongue traced the lips of his baby brother, "I don't care, I love you and I'll make sure to make you mine and every way possible" Itachi snapped and vowed as he slipped his tongue in and explored the inside of his baby brother's upper lip, feeling the teeth and anything else he could taste up there, then he worked on the bottom one.

"But you still...have...an arrange marriage" Sasuke managed to say through some moans of pleasure. Itachi sighed, that was his number one problem. He'll have to find a way to get rid of it, and soon, because if he doesn't his Baby brother will find himself in a similar predicament.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it" Hopefully "Now let's not worry on that Baby, what do you want to do right now?" Sasuke blushed and looked away feeling tongue tied.

* * *

"Tenten, What are you doing?" Ino yelled as she came running she needed to lash out at someone, she had tears in her eyes and she was panting hard and fast. She wanted no more than to tare her hair off. She felt so miserable like her life had just ended. Tenten looked at her surprised to see the Beautiful, well kept, and in control Ino falling a part in such a way.

"Ino, Sweetie what's wrong?" Tenten said in a real concerned voice and pulled Ino to her. Ino welcomed it and cried in her shoulder, she couldn't help it, but when you were announced to marry someone you didn't love it all went down the hill and all you had to do was pick up the pieces and deal with it, but she can't.

"I– I_ I_ Don't want to marry that Wretched brat!" she snapped and Tenten's eyes widen. Ino was to marry ...in force?

"What wretched brat?" Please don't let it be her Neji! Was that why she hasn't been able to reach him?

"Sai," Ino said the name with clear distaste. "Some prince that just came here, I think he is Sakura's little brother. He is so obnoxious and ugly" Ino cried out, she was letting out all her emotions without giving a second thought "I love Shikamaru; I want to marry him and bare his children! Not this brat, what am I going to do?" Ino was hopeless and Tenten sighed in relief as she loosened her hold on Ino.

"Ino calm down, It's not the end of the world" Tenten blushed as Ino gave her a hopeful look "See, I'm in love with the Hyuga Neji and I kind of have been talking and seeing him......he can help us" Ino's eyes had gone wide and at that moment her tears seemed to stop for just a second as she took in a deep breath and gulped.

"I guess in all this excitement I didn't tell you that mother and father decree that you marry the very green Lee Rock" Tenten's own eyes widen with fear and disbelief.

"WHAT! NEVER! YOU JEST! NO!"

"Calm down girl, if you say that Hyuga can help us, then lets. Where can we meet him?" Tenten took in some deep breaths to calm her nerves and her fighting instincts. If it was not for Ino half the people there will have various knifes sticking out of their bodies.

"Best place shall be at Sakura's ball. He's one of the cousins, second cousin to be exact to the Uchiha's. We can speak to him there" she said and Ino nodded. She had to get this straightened out before Shikamaru heard and decided to give up just cause every time they are together he thinks that she deserves much better. But no, he's perfect.

"And when is the ball"

"Little, on the morrow, Late" Ino nodded and with that they both headed inside to be greeted by an overly exited pink haired Sakura. What was bad was that this Rock Lee and Sai were coming with them. Both brother's of this berserk cherry blossom.

* * *

"Itachi! Sasuke!" their mother was calling out for them and Itachi pressed himself a little more on his little brother trying to arouse him. He was not planning to move off of Sasuke any time soon and Sasuke panicked, what would their mother say of she found them this intimately pressed to each other!? On one way he didn't care but on the other, this could bring trouble for his beloved Itachi.

"Well, what?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Sasuke hissed and pushed his brother off of him making Itachi land on the floor on the other side of the bed and gained his composure just on cue when the door opened to reveal their mother.

"Sasuke, is your brother here?" Itachi was hiding under the bed; it would seem strange that he was in his little brother's room when he never really came there, but he could not wait until she left.

"Isn't he in his room?"

"No" Their mother sighed "get out of bed Sasuke and go outside, it's not good to be in doors so much" His mom said as she smiled at him and left the room. Sasuke stuck out his tongue and then he was throw back on the bed by Itachi and soon was straddled once again by him.

"Mother just gave us an excellent thing to do, you know"

"Go outside?" Itachi nodded licking his Sasuke's cheek.

* * *

"Did you find him?" asked Fugaku when Mikoto stepped back in the living room "he was in Sasuke's room, was he not?"

"No, he was not" Mikoto said. "You worry too much about nonsense. Why don't we do something together? We haven't had a day to ourselves in a long time and tomorrow night many people will be coming to the ball" she sighed. She loved the parties and all but she loved her husband more.

"Alright" She smiled and went over to sit down by him.

"Do you think that Itachi knows why we are arranging a marriage for him?" Mikoto asked absently as she looked up at the high ceiling.

"I don't think so" Fugaku responded. They both sighed. It had been the biggest shock of their life actually.

**Flashback**

**Itachi was sitting silently flipping through the channels with his Sasuke tucked tightly in between his crossed legs. Sasuke was chewing a soft blue toy and a pained expression with watery eyes, he was teething and it hurt him, so it was mainly the only thing he could concentrate on and Itachi is what kept him calm.**

**Even with the pain, his brother always made everything better. **

**Itachi stopped at a channel and stared, it was of Boys Gone Wild thing. Men naked everywhere kissing and all that pornographic stuff, he shook his head and decided to change it before it grabbed his little brother's attention, he didn't want to taint his mind. Unfortunately Fugaku walked in just as Itachi was about to change the channel and snapped. **

"**What the hell are you watching?" **

"**Nothing, there is nothing good on T.V" Itachi responded changing it to another channel and then he found some cartoons for Sasuke to watch. "See the TV Otouto. It'll distract you" Sasuke did as his brother told him and nearly gagged. Telitubbies was not a good T.V show and they were so gay.**

**Fugaku simply glared at the television. **

**End**

"You know it's your fault for not blocking that channel" Fugaku snorted.

"You do know that watching that doesn't really mean that he's gay, he was probably shocked and stopped there to see what the hell was gong on, trying to get his mind to work" Mikoto retorted. "Or he was confused and curios, something but not gay"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Telitubbies are still gay." Fugaku said and all became silent when they saw Itachi enter the room literally pulling his little brother along with him. Itachi had a look of triumph and Sasuke — well that was unexplainable.....none the less both parents stared as their boys left the house and closed the door with a loud slam. Finally they both blink and were brought back to the reality.

"That does not mean anything Fugaku" Mikoto stated when she knew that it really did have to mean something that maybe she was not aware off. How far was the relationship now? Fugaku fidgeted, but he didn't say anything more.

He couldn't dare speak.

Still, the phone caught the silence and they allowed the maid to answer it.

* * *

Outside both brothers started to do something on their own not caring about their parents "Do you have any clue on how to make an Energy bolt?" Itachi asked as he and his little brother were in the clearing. He decided that he wanted to check out his little brother's power so that no one will get 'suspicious' of them and leave them alone. Soon they will be able to do more. But for some reason his little brother looked uncomfortable "what's wrong, do you or do you not?"

"...Err...I do...but...I don't think it's a good idea to do that…again" Sasuke tried to force a smile. He didn't like using his power much, especially on senior moves. Itachi raised a brow...._Again?_ When was the first time? And how come he missed such a moment!

"You've done it?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, where do you think this extra space at the clearing came from?"

"Do it again, I want to see it" Itachi said with a big grin. Sasuke scowled, his brother didn't really care who got hurt or not as long as he doesn't get into trouble.

"Alright" Sasuke said and then he clapped his hands together and then slowly drew them apart to show a small glowing blue energy bolt. Itachi saw that Sasuke was trying to control the size of it or it would have been bigger and it's usually summoned another way. Itachi nodded and then he moved his fingers moving them quickly and bringing out one of his own, red and slightly bigger than Sasuke's.

"Okay otouto, where are you going to aim yours?"

"You can't be serious"

"I am" Itachi said throwing his to a huge tree that blasted and disappeared to nothing along with two other trees in the back of it. Sasuke stared in disbelief; he swallowed and just hoped that his bolt didn't have that much energy. He followed his brother's example and threw it to a large tree it blew it and a bunch of twelve other trees leaving a big gaping hole where they used to be.

"Oooh, Sasuke" Itachi taunted and Sasuke turned to glare at him.

"It's your entire fault! You told me to!"

"And you always do the things I tell you, why?" Sasuke snapped his teeth together; he knew that Itachi already knew the answer to that. So he just turned around and started to walk away completely ignoring his older brother. "Sasuke Wait up! .....where are you going? Are you mad? Sasuke…?" Itachi followed after.

"Go away and leave me alone Itachi"

"Aww, come on don't be like that, baby brother"

"I am and I want to be and going to be" Sasuke snapped and then he was gone. Itachi clenched his fist.

"Sasuke! Stop being a brat" there was only silence in response.

"Sasuke!" he called out again and this time Sasuke's laughter echoed through out the whole area by Itachi and he sighed. His brother was teasing him. Just then he felt someone behind him, his little brother was still here, all he had to do was catch him. "...Sasuke..." he said in a salacious voice.

"Yes Aniki?" Sasuke responded in a seductive tone, Itachi smirked his Baby brother was catching on fast.

"I'm leaving then" Itachi huffed.

"Don't be so mean aniki" Sasuke's laugh echoed again, sweet velvet that's what his little brother was. Itachi sighed and went on walking, just then is when he felt that Sasuke was actually following him, right behind him.

He then vanished, startling Sasuke and appeared behind the younger boy and hugged him pulling him tightly to his chest. "Bad, bad otouto" he whispered into Sasuke's ear and Sasuke shuddered in the pleasure of it and let himself be crushed tightly to his older brother as Itachi started to nibble at the side of his ear. "...You're so soft...."

Sasuke looked down shyly blushing, but just then he was spun around to face his brother and Itachi put his hand under his chin to make him look up and then crushed his lips to his little brother's. Sasuke moaned lightly and Itachi got to thrust his tongue into the younger's mouth. While Itachi had Sasuke lost on the kiss he slid his other hand a little lower from Sasuke's waist.

He caressed his brother's butt and then pressed himself tightly to the boy's as he pushed him forward letting their slight erections rub against each other. Sasuke moaned out a little louder and Itachi found himself addicted to the sounds his baby brother made so he pushed against their erections again just to hear it even louder.

"Ummm, Aniki, what you wanna do?"

* * *

"What!? Okay this is not good…." Mikoto was panicking. The Harunos and Yamanakas were almost on their way and the Hyugas were arriving tonight! "Place that over there! Fugaku put that down!" she yelled as she ran over the house making sure that everything was all fine, in place, plainly put, perfect.

Guest rooms were all on check and the food was to be ready for the day after tomorrow and all the outfits were chosen and placed safely away to be taken out easily for later......everything looked perfect, everything was falling in perfectly, nothing seemed out of place.....wait.......there was something missing.....wait no.

Someone...

No...Two people and both important to this….

* * *

Itachi smirked "...Do you really want to know" Sasuke moaned out as he nodded beginning to wrap his arms around Itachi's neck, but both separated jumping away from each other when they heard:

"ITACHI!! SASUKE GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE! NOW" their mother calling out, well yelling out for them to return to the house, by the sound of her voice it was urgent.

"Crap, fuck you!" Itachi cursed out.

"I HEARD THAT!" their mother yelled back..... How? They were not sure because she was still inside the palace of a home that they had and they out by the large garden and training area.

"Nii-san" Sasuke said looking down and whispering.

"What is it Otouto?"

"We can't......." Sasuke looked away to hide the sadness as he talked firmly "we can't be together when you are to marry that Sakura girl...." Itachi was taken aback but rushed to Sasuke bringing him to a tight hug.

"Listen Otouto, nothing or anyone decides what is best for me, but me! I want you I'll get you. No matter what ever law says we can't be. I love you otouto" Sasuke's breath caught as he hugged his brother back burrying his head into his brother's chest.

"Aniki" Sasuke whispered.

"Believe me; it'll all fall into place in the end." Itachi looked up. He knew he could do whatever he set his mind to. And this was something he really wanted. Sasuke was his everything, since that day his reason for living and his air to breathe....

* * *

**Sasuke was only eight and he was running for his life from that sick twisted snake Orochimaru. Itachi was right at the back trying to catch up. Both their parents were out visiting relatives and the left baby sitter was one of their father's old friends. What a friend. He was trying to rape his little brother****_**** HIS little brother and he was not going to allow the snake any pleasure to even have his bother. **

**Sasuke remembered what his brother had told him once when running away, one, you got to be quick, two, don't fall down, three, what ever you do never look back. So he shut his eyes and kept going concentrated on just heading forward and forgetting what was behind and soon he was running at an abnormal speed making the snake smirk and increased his own speed. **

**Orochimaru got frustrated that he could not reach the boy and grew his vampire wings and then managed to swoop in and catch the little Sasuke around the waist. He thought he was home free as he started to fly away further into the distance feeling triumph. **

**He was dead wrong. **

**As soon as he touched Sasuke his life had ended. **

**Out of no where Itachi jumped out and into the air so fast he was a blur and his eyes glowing crimson, blood lust red. He cut off the snake's head in one full swipe of his scythe and then catching Sasuke and keeping his otouto close, pressed to him as he built up his energy to the palm of his hand becoming into an ardent fire ball and then he blasted the snake into the fires inferno leaving nothing but ashes. **

**It was over. **

**Itachi clutched Sasuke tightly as the small boy shook but clanged to his brother where he felt safe. **

**He nearly lost Sasuke that day and he vowed to never let his little brother out of his sight ever again. That day was the day he knew he was in love with his own little brother and the day he mentally claimed him as his........**

* * *

Mine.

* * *

HELLO EVERYONE!! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!! Always trying to make me up-date! Okay, so my cousin is letting me up-date in her lap top but lately she's been bitchy about not getting Reviews on her own Story, **Bring Me To Life**, So I decided to advertise it/ After all she shares an account with me -.-'

It's An Kakashi X Obito Relationship, but If You read you'll know why it ends as Kakashi X Iruka. And there is also mild ItaSasu. Check it out if you want, but hey, your choice I don't care LOL. I think it's good so far. Oh well.

PLease Review!!


	6. Acquaintances

Chapter VI

**Love Is So Twisted**

**Acquaintances **

People far and wide were already here, for one thing and one thing only and that was to meet the girl who is going to be bride to Itachi. The one who is to marry such a handsome young man, all they could expect was a lovely bride that'll suit his right arm and he can wear her every where he went. This was the first time they were ever going to meet Lady Haruno, Sakura the one and only daughter of the Haruno clan. Not a famous clan at all, but still it was nice that they would finally learn about them.

Yet no one knew what exactly could happen.

For no one knew Itachi's preference. There really was no thinking about feelings of love and foolish feeling of them not being ready to marry. No one knew that Itachi was planning to end the marriage before it even begun.

* * *

Inside the huge ball room stood plenty of people already for the show, the place decorated in a heavy dark maroon red and the tables with black table cloth. The food looked delicious and well displayed the windows curtains slightly parted to reveal the ending day. It was a beautiful sight to behold and according to Mikoto and Fugaku, it was simply perfect.

Still in a corner of the room were three people talking in secret.

"Itachi-sama, un" greeted the luxurious blond wearing a gold robe and white tank top and tight fitted black dress pants as he held on to his red-headed lover that wore the same except for the red dressing gown and not to mention his apathetic face compare to the smiling blond. "We shall do as you requested, un. No one will touch him, un. You have our promise un." The blond assured. Itachi gave a short sharp nod.

"They better not, I'm counting on you Deidara-san, Sasori-san" Itachi said firmly looking both of them in the eye with his own emotionless face, these were two friends that he trusted and had grown up with, gone to school with. They were like part of a gang; Akatsuki is what they call themselves. Anyone who knew them knew that they should also fear them and never mess with what is theirs. You'll just end up regretting ever messing with any of them.

"Yes, we know." Sasori muttered looking away, he was ire. But that was just normal him. Still, no one in particular here was happy to be at this event. The old folks seemed happy enough and thinking of young love, but the young where aching to get out of there and forget the marriage. It was not every males dream to get married, but a females deranged dream. Sometimes marriage meant the end like a dream he once had about a raven lock and its twisted path. Maybe it was just him who didn't want to be here, Deidara looked happy.

They were all here to meet the bride after all.

"Kisame" Itachi turned to his shark-like friend who had ruffled grayish bluish hair and wearing a grey vest and the pants to match "let's go" Kisame nodded following after the young Itachi, it was time to speak and be all nice to all the guest who had come here to help celebrate such an occasion. Deidara and Sasori watched as they retreated and kept waiting for Itachi's young brother to come out of his chambers.

The rest of their gang and the leader were all off in different locations. Itachi was wearing his outfit that his mom had chosen from that designer, Ramon. What an idiot. Sasuke on the other hand had one to match his– the one they finally settled on– . In all Sasuke's was white aligned with blue, his Black aligned with red. It all seem like Sasuke is dangerous innocence and Itachi dark seduction.

"Itachi, aren't you getting married? Like in two months and three weeks?" Kisame asked as he looked over his shoulder. Itachi smirked.

"Yes, and no. think about it, you're a smart shark" Itachi said indifferently as he looked around the dance floor. Neji looked up and nodded to the Uchiha getting the message and dragged Naruto over.

"Hyuga"

"Uchiha, is nice to see you. What can I help you in" Neji's reply was curtly while Itachi's was devoid from any emotion. Neji really didn't know anything of the Uchiha, just that they were once removed cousins, so he just awaited the response.

"I need to rebuke this law that claims that I_ have_ to marry Haruno."

"Ah. Then we are in the same predicament my friend" he looked over to his cousin "Hiashi is trying to marry me to my own cousin, but I want that Tenten girl" Itachi nodded his head, wasn't that girl one that came from enemy lines between the Hyuuga's. The reason they didn't have last names was because they hated them…

"We can change the arranged married rule. I'm already starting my duties, but I can do nothing permanently official till I'm married"

"I don't think we can just sign a petition to stop all this" Neji called over two guys. "This is Sai and Lee, they feel the same"

Itachi raised a brow.

"I and Sai-kun want to be together! I'm against this rules, believe it!" Naruto yelled and Sai hushed him before they got the attention of any of the surrounding adults.

"See, Sai is to marry the young lady Yamanaka and my Tenten is to marry Lee, but Lee is in love with Leah and Sai with Naruto. Sai and lee are your brides brothers" Itachi narrowed his eyes, the word brother was sweet, but things seemed to be more complicated than he thought. It was almost like there was a chain reaction of twisted love and still there was no telling who was the one rattling the chains unless…..

"She is not my bride and never will, she's not going to be anything of mine" Itachi snapped sharply "how many more people are against all this?" adults were adults. But this generation was stronger and ready to do whatever it took to have what they want.

"Tenten and Ino, they'll do anything. Ino wants to be with a peasant. Nara Shikamaru is his name" Itachi nodded.

"What we have to do is expose them for who they are, these rule making people must have their own dirty little secrets" Itachi hissed. "And I know just the two people who can help us with this..."

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of his room only to be stopped by a red head and a blond.....girl or was it a boy. Hermaphrodite. There that helped Sasuke settle on a decision. He tilted his head to the side and was about to speak but the blond beat him to it.

"Hey, un. Come with us, we're your escorts un" okay, it's a guy.

"Escorts?"

"No questions" cut in the red head.

"Not even to ask for your names?"

"Fine, un. That is Sasori-Dono and I'm Deidara! Come let's go have some fun, un" Sasuke just wasn't believing them. He had never had to have escorts. Deidara and Sasori on the other hand had to keep Sasuke from knowing that they were doing this at Itachi's request cause then the boy will be all 'I don't need protection!' and 'I don't care what aniki says, I can take care of myself!'

"Come si-Un, Don't sit, yeah" Sasuke rolled his eyes. But to Sasori and Deidara it was like Itachi said, the boy doesn't follow what others say, basically use reverse psychology on him. Sasuke looked around and located his brother who seemed to be having a meeting with guys of different areas. Sasuke sighed and just sat there feeling bored and missing his brother as he glare at the whole group.

'_What could they be talking about'_ he wondered.

"Would you like to dance?" came a guy to shyly ask Sasuke who turned to look at the man sharply. Why do they always come and ask HIM to dance, he really doesn't look like a girl does he? Nah, cause some even asked his older brother, it must be something else that made both genders want him.

"No"

"Come o– "

"Didn't you hear him? He said no! Un" Deidara snapped and the guy left feeling embarrassed. Sasuke watched the guy go and turned to the red-head and the blond.

"Thanks. Can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah!" Deidara said as he calls over a butler.....maybe it was not going to be so bad having these escorts to keep him company while his brother did his job as part of the host. Still a part of him was thinking of a way to ruin this whole party.

* * *

Fugaku and Mikoto happily talked with all the other members of other kingdoms from all around, to all the superior rulers, they were oblivious to all the younger rulers needs, wants and how hard they would fight to get it and make it happen.

"I don't know" said Sakura's mother as she looked over to the young Itachi, the boy was sure intimidating, so tall, so dark, so mysterious, so sexy. Just looking at him can get you wet and about ready to spread them wide for him if he asked it of you. He's perfect. She was starting to envy her daughter for getting to marry such a wonderful guy.

"What do you mean you don't know wife, the boy is perfect for our lovely Sakura" Sakura could not help but point her nose in the air at her father's praising. She was his one and only little girl and she believed herself to be better than her own brothers. Fugaku could have gagged, he hated the girls pink hair and Mikoto who was usually fond of people didn't like the girl already at the first glance. Suddenly both Uchiha parents felt territorial about their son and this girl ever coming in contact.

"Why don't you go and introduce yourselves?" Mikoto offered as she led the way to Itachi and Sakura pulled Ino with her who pulled Tenten along. '_Man this is so embarrassing'_ thought Tenten and Ino as they came to the group of boys looking down with a slight blush. Tenten's deepened when she saw Neji there.

"Would you like to meet my son as well?" asked Fugaku as he led the parents.

* * *

Itachi and the others had abruptly stopped talking when he noticed his mother coming over with the pink haired girl and some other two girls he could easily ignore. Still, miss pink had on a huge smile on her face that just showed that she had a huge mouth not to mention huge forehead and big green eyes. Well one thing was for sure she really had pink-hair, but that was about all he found interesting on her. Everything else was too huge and oddly proportioned on her face, bottom line she was ugly.

The others had been watching over their shoulders as well. Itachi noticed the blond and the brunette and wondered who they were at the moment. His wondering didn't last much cause then he really didn't care who they were. Though it seemed like the night was just beginning as at the corner of his eye he saw his precious little brother and Deidara arguing over something and Sasori was stealing their food.

"Itachi-kun" Sakura shoved some of the boys aside as Mikoto talked as Sakura came to stand right in front of Itachi. "This is Haruno Sakura and soon to be your future wife" Mikoto almost bit her tongue finding it hard to even consider this girl with her son and then she being her daughter-in law. This was a nightmare! One look at her husband and she knew that he agreed with her, he just would not show it.

"Uh-huh. I'm speaking here mother. I really don't care who she is" Itachi crossed his arms quickly switching places with Kisame. "Oh and meet my friend, Kisame" he said to Sakura who just made a disgusted face at the shark man. That displeased Itachi. Ino and Tenten also made a face as the guy offered his hand.

"Ah, can you please let us continue talking?" Asked Neji as he looked over to the girl of his dreams and the blond that had asked his help some time back "And you two, you are Tenten and Ino correct?" said girls nodded. "Come with us" With that all the guys and those particular girls left. Leaving the Haruno's gaping.

"Hey wait up! I want to go to!" Sakura cried but they were all gone.

* * *

Sasuke was glaring over to where his brother was and then how that pink haired girl just was so eager to introduce herself to him. It sickened him. But what startled him out of his thoughts were the blond and the red head standing up all of a sudden. "Come young Sasuke and please just don't make a fuss, yeah" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he was helped up and Sasuke sighed. He hated when people thought he needed help with things like standing up from his own chair. "And I can stand up on my own"

"Yeah" Deidara laughed a bit at his mistake, but he could not help it! It was like Sasuke was so small and he was Itachi's precious Jewel and it had to be taken care off! Not to mention that the boy was simply so adorable in his own way.

"Where going to meet with your brother" Sasuke beamed at that and Sasori and Deidara could not help but smile back. Especially when Sasori was in a vile mood, Sasuke just had an effect with that smile! Man this boy was one that you'll want to give everything to, the one you'll never want to lose and always protect. Itachi was sure lucky to have him for a brother and soon a lover, or already lover.

Sasuke on the other hand walked in-between the blond and red head as they passed the Haruno's and his parents. Mikoto and Fugaku just stared at Sasuke with disbelief as they saw him and who ever those people were with him and kept looking as they walked over to where Itachi had disappeared.

"This is getting way to interesting Mikoto" Fugaku whispered to her.

"You said it hun"

"Yeah well I'm scared to continue"

"Whatever" Mikoto hissed and then felt someone pulling her sleeve. She looked down to see that it was the pink haired ditz.

"Who was that?" asked Sakura pointing at Sasuke's back.

"That's my other son, Uchiha Sasuke" Mokoto said bluntly wondering what was going on. Sakura nodded as she watched them go. Man this family must be full of gorgeous people! Damn! That boy was so hot, she herself wanted to jump him just as much as she wanted to jump Itachi. She of course did not care for them at all or if they even loved her back so long as they're hers.

Like some kind of object possessions.

Her emerald green envious eyes shone with mischief as she knew what she was about to do and she was going to make sure she got close to both brothers.

'_Both will be my willing love slaves! I'll make sure of it'_

* * *

Man, this really only can get worst....or not.

THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED!! Oh....im also still working on Bet That....trying to find a plot...

Still Depends when I'll up-date. Please Review!!


	7. Private Meeting

Chapter VII

**Love Is So Twisted**

**Private Meeting**

The group of people who had come inside were silently talking amongst one another in confusion. They were basically commenting on how none of them had the power necessary then the door opened and in came the blond and redhead with Itachi's baby brother there was no doubt that he would leave the pink haired girl at the alter and run out of there with his beautiful Otouto. To Itachi suddenly nothing mattered but him.

The whole room had become silent except for the energetic ball of orance, "SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled out his greeting and went to hug the young Uchiha who he was now suffocating. He could not help it, he had not seen the young raven in such a long time either and it felt good to see an old friend "I haven't seen you in so long, how you've grown"

"Naruto!" Sasuke managed in a gasp "Can't breathe" The blond buffoon was not listening and with the snap of Itachi's fingers the blond found himself slammed down and pinned to the ground. Sasuke just stood there watching him with an amused expression. There was no one who would let up on the blonde; someone always had to be knocking him down time after time and again.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked.

"In a minute, in a minute"

"I'd appreciate it if you don't suffocate my brother to death" Itachi said coolly and everyone else in the room was staring at the young Uchiha. Sasuke on the other hand was experiencing his new problem, all of a sudden it seems like he get's some sharp head aches, like his mind in being pounded in leaving it feeling heavy and it annoys him to no end. He just wondered if it could be, was this the static thought that he was receiving from everyone. Not to mention that they were all staring at him now.

He hated being the center of attention for everyone; part of that maybe was because he was never given attention. Still, everyone in the room had to admit he was beautiful and simply perfect for Itachi (And this is only judging in looks). Then again that was up to Itachi to decide, this was what he wanted then they could do nothing about it.

Sasuke walked over to his brother and sat down on the couch and pillows, unknown to everyone he was playing with an idea in his head and tossing it around like if it was a ball. Everyone else was also started to sit in chairs and some were left standing "alright, at one point all this seems so stupid to even have a meeting to appose such a thing, I mean we have our own power! Not political but in strength" Ino yelled as she crossed her arms. "Why can't we blast the old geezers into the next life? They've lived long enough"

"You know she makes a valid point" Tenten said and everyone nodded in agreement. Oh how easy will it be to kill anyone who opposed them and their wants and needs? But not everything could simply be solved so easily in destruction, that was only for when everything else failed and it was a really desperate moment.

"Yeah, I'm highly aware of that." Itachi sighed "the only reason I did this whole fake meeting shit was so that I would not have to talk to that pink haired bitch. On top of that, they have their own power as well" They had considered the mess it would lead to, not everyone was strong to take on an older stronger immortal that could end up killing them than the other way around.

"You can't escape it forever, you'll have to court her" Tenten said and Ino just nodded in agreement. There was no way to escape it. What little Sakura wanted she got, all she had to do was ask for it. What they didn't know was that Itachi got all he wanted as well, and he did not have to ask for it.

"I'll just refuse," Itachi said once again "I am rebellious to them; maybe I'll even leave the wedding chapel in pieces of rubble"

"Okay" said Neji "so all this is like a getting away from the party so we don't have to face your pink haired bride. So we can all enjoy ourselves"

"Pretty much, yeah" Deidara said as he kissed Sasori, yeah, enjoying himself, and they fell off the side of the love seat in the room, this place is also known as Itachi's and Sasuke's playground. But Itachi could not help but keep daydreaming on what it will be like to take Sasuke to their own and very personal playground they called their rooms. Sasori then pushed Deidara off and managed to get up and sit down before he had a lap full of Deidara once more.

"Cool" Everyone nodded.

"Still, Neji I want you to come up with a plan, you know what we talked about" the long haired Hyuga nodded.

"No problem, I have it in the bag. It'll be simple"

"So there is no ramen!?" Naruto yelled all of a sudden startling everyone with his weird comment "why is there always no ramen! Why is it always gone!" he cried out and Sai came over to comfort his pathetic blond. Tenten and Neji just then decided to go out to the small balcony to talk with each other and Lee, Ino, and Kisame talked amongst each other, while you all know that Sasori and Deidara and getting down.

Itachi on the other hand sat down next to his little brother and begun to bug him, like always.

"So, how is my beautiful Otouto?"

"Bored" Sasuke looked over at his older brother pleadingly, he had to find out something but he did not want to leave his older brother's side. One look at Itachi and he knew that maybe he should wait so he just sighed and looked down at his lap "are you sure this is what you want, you're probably going to re--"

Itachi cut Sasuke off by making him look over to him, "Don't you ever think for one second that I'll regret wanting to spend all eternity with you" Itachi had Sasuke looking him directly in the eyes "I thought we settled this in the field, I need you more than anything and you…" he leaned in some "are" his lips brushed Sasuke's "Completely and only mine" and with that, Itachi kissed Sasuke with a sense of passion and possessiveness. This was his life.

Sasuke kissed Itachi back and when they broke the kiss, Itachi kissed his little brother's forehead. "Is it you that is having doubts about our love, little brother?" Itachi pressed his forehead to Sasuke's "what other reason will you have to question motives that I'm sure I've made clear to you by now" Sasuke sighed looking Itachi in the eye once more, not like he had a choice with his brother's forehead resting against his.

"It's not that I ever doubt it….I'm just scared of what can happen to us," Sasuke closed his eyes as he spilled his fears "to you, I'm scared something can happen to you because of me and that you're my brother and this relationship….is forbidden….I keep wondering what the future might leads us to" Itachi shook his head.

"Just listen to what you heart says, does it for one instance tell you this is wrong or that it's forbidden!" Itachi demanded "Doesn't it push you forward to the unknown, just don't worry so much, I'll take care of you"

"No! Not once" Sasuke sighed "think it rationally and not emotional…..it's just not knowing" _'And the fact that I think we are getting played'_ Sasuke thought but could not bring himself to voice it out to Itachi.

"Don't worry about it, I promise you everything will turn out just fine" Sasuke nodded as the rest of the ball went on. It was not so soon after that it carried out until late night that Itachi sent Sasuke to bed, (Of course he had to drag Sasuke into bed) but that was just it. Nothing in particular happened, but Sasuke still had unfinished business and he had to find out one way or another if he could….

* * *

**That Late Night**

Everyone was already asleep or passed out, Sasuke knew this from the all the vital points he read in the house. Well maybe not everyone, there were still some awake. It was already around midnight or something like that and he's currently walking down the dark hallway all the way to where his parent's seemed to be arguing. By now he should be asleep and at bed (Like his Itachi requested him to be), but he could not stay there. After sleeping in his brother's bed once more, he felt his bed cold and empty and knew that Itachi was missing from it. He was also a bit disappointed that Itachi had not offered him to sleep with him or something, but that was beyond the point right now.

Besides, both of them knowing how much they desire each other…how would they keep their hands off each other and not do something so hastily by sleeping next to each other?

"..I don't like this Fugaku!" Sasuke pressed his ear to his parents' bedroom door.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice, I can't just go back on my word now! Itachi is stuck with the wench, oh lord so help my son" his father responded dramatically.

"I just wish you weren't so paranoid, so what if Itachi might be gay, so what if he might love his little brother more than he should! We've been alive to long to be shocked" Sasuke gasped at the door covering his mouth and hoping they didn't hear him. Of course they didn't, he was pretty much one with the darkness and his stealth was perfect.

"I know! I know. But both of them are still young"

"Don't forget what happened to my brothers, Love like this can be destruction" Sasuke wondered what his mother meant. "I just want to test theirs, but this girl….."

"I know, I know" Fugaku chanted again and had sighed before getting in to bed, Sasuke could hear and then just listened as his parents voices became softer and somewhat loving to each other "I made such a huge mess, haven't I" Mikoto scoffed.

"I'm just glad my boys came out with pride, you can't force Itachi to do what he does not want, and I'm sure that if he wants something else he'll go after it. But for now let's leave it up to him" Inside Fugaku nodded in agreement. "This could turn out very interesting"

"Yeah" with that the room was thoroughly silent and Sasuke pondered over something….how twisted can love get between magical beings such as them. Brothers….

First off they were immortal, but could get killed depending on their skill level and then there was the thing about love between them or mortals. Mortals will only became immortal if they are your destined one and an immortal could die in just a thousand years of solitude and not finding any companionship, but Itachi told him…. _Don't you ever think for one second that I'll regret wanting to spend all eternity with you…_

Him

His younger brother

How deep does this love run? Does Itachi get the same feeling as he does like out of breath, the beating pumping heart more than usual, his body shaking and trembling anticipating the other's touch and presence…..the inexplicable wants and needs…..

Sasuke sighed and decided that it was about time to go to bed. He got away from the door and looked down the long black hall that would lead him to his bedroom. Just as he was headed over and almost near his room he heard someone's foot steps coming up the stairs…..oh crap, he tried to hurry to not be see but whoever it was just froze him in the stairs, they were powerful to be even able to hold him for a bit….

"…What are you still doing up?"

* * *

Hey! I hope this makes sence, I had asked a friend of mine to post this up but apperantly she didn't. I finally got my computer fixed, but now I'm not allowed to dowload nothing. Besides that I've been watching TOO much Prince of Tennis. Well, sorry for the wait! Marry Christmas!! And THANK YOU!! for all who reviewed, you guys really are the best.

Please review!!


	8. You

Chapter VIII

**Love Is So Twisted**

**You**

"…What are you still doing up?"

Sasuke sighed in relief as he dispelled himself from the person's weak hold on him. Though if it his brother were trying this move on someone else, his older brother might be able to freeze them and even control them completely. That was something bad, but Itachi could not control or hold Sasuke at all. The only reason Itachi could get Sasuke in any form of mental hold was because Sasuke had a strong reaction to his brother's wave patterns, but it was not a hurtful amount of power, or any kind of hold Itachi had on Sasuke.

It was just their attraction.

"Why are you still up?" Sasuke snapped back.

"Couldn't sleep, was missing you too much" Itachi murmured and Sasuke smiled in the darkness, the moon made his pale skin luminous almost making it seem as it was glowing and it had Itachi mesmerized. Sasuke did not have to use no spell to hold onto his brother's complete and undivided attention after all. "And…. There are so many things that have to be done tomorrow that are really stressing me" Itachi leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"…You'll be spending your time with that Haruno girl…" Sasuke whispered with sadness. Itachi smiled. He now knew that his brother didn't like that and was also completely worried to lose him to that girl. That was never going to happen though. For one he loved his brother and for the other he was gay.

"I was thinking on making a disappearance act" Itachi walked over to Sasuke and embraced his cute Otouto. "With you my beautiful Otouto no doubt." yep, no doubt, none at all, but there was not going to be a disappearing act, Sasuke had to help his mother in the kitchen tomorrow and Itachi was going to have to spend time with that Haruno girl, there was no way to escape tomorrows arrangements but wishing helped.

"Can...I sleep with you? Aniki" Sasuke whispered into Itachi's chest as he breathed in his older brother's scent. Damn, the hug was so warm and perfect and made him sleepy just hearing his aniki's heart beat….what time was it anyway? He just wanted to stay with Itachi now and forever like this with no girl or anyone else in the way.

The feeling of possessiveness and being possessed…it felt so good!

"Of course you can" With that Itachi lifted Sasuke up who gasped in surprise and took him bridal style to his room, as soon as they were in he gently set Sasuke down onto the bed but Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi hard to not let go, so Itachi had trouble taking off his shoes before dipping both him and his Sasuke into bed.

"… Are you ready to sleep Otouto" Sasuke nodded rubbing his cheek against his brother's chest.

"I am, I'm with you and that's all that matters" Sasuke said and Itachi tightened his hold on his little brother and covered both of them with the soft plushy blanket, but both stayed wide awake relishing in the others presence, they were afraid to fall asleep and wake up only to find the other one gone….it scared them to think that this was their mind playing tricks on them from all the longing.

"Don't ever leave me" Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear softly. He didn't ever want to lose his brother.

"I never plan to" Sasuke responded and both stayed still, watching nothing but the darkness that seemed to embrace them. Suddenly this night was not enough for it was not going to be long until the sun decided to show its first rays of the day and take each other away. Sasuke wanted to say something about his father's repenting on this wedding but he was to scare that he was wrong so he just kept his mouth shut.

He looked up to peer at Itachi whose eyes were closed and as if he sensed that Sasuke was looking at him he opened his eyes and looked down at his little brother. "Something wrong little brother?"

"No" Sasuke sighed and decided to tell Itachi about his problem, but the static was not there. Usually when he was with Itachi everything was bliss, like an escape from the ever talking world. This was his safe heaven. "Well …Itachi..." Itachi pecked Sasuke on the lips; he wanted his little brother never to be scared to tell him anything that was in his mind. Hold nothing back and let him know him body, mind, and soul.

"What?" Tell everything only to him.

"When…I'm with you...Everything is so perfect and I just want to stay here for ever" Sasuke gulped and chuckled a bit "That's kinds cheesy huh…but I don't want you to marry her, I'd say and do anything to keep you forever mine"

"No, it's the way you feel. Sasuke" Sasuke looked at Itachi directly in his darks eyes as his brother all of a sudden spoke in a firm voice that commanded his attention and that this was no joke, it was time for serious.

"Yes"

"I want you…" Itachi sighed "I want you to always be able to tell me everything that bothers you are makes you...feel like it's something you need to tell me or want to share" Sasuke smiled softly at that "...but I don't want you to fell obligated, like you have to tell me how your feeling every second of the time, I'll be able to tell. Just please don't leave me in the dark when it comes to you"

"I won't if you don't"

"Huh"

"After that time that you stopped hanging out with me constantly and you stopped annoying me….I felt that you've grown distant in some way and I didn't know some part of you"

"But now you do" Itachi whispered pushing back Sasuke's bangs to see that face glow on the moon light "Is because I love you more than a brother should and I didn't want to taint your mind when you were younger. I didn't want to impose that incest derived thought in your barely learning mind, specially when kids observe everything like a sponge at that age" Sasuke nodded idly, he was starting to become tired and the lack of sleep so far was not helping.

"Oh" Sasuke didn't know what else to say "I'm just glad it was not because you hated me and didn't want to be my brother" he whispered.

"You thought that I hated you?"

"Yes, at one point I thought you did not care and it scared me" Itachi tightened his hold on Sasuke drawing him closer. "I was scared I had already lost you and I didn't know what I had done wrong….to make you dislike me"

"Don't be more foolish Otouto, I would never hate you" Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah. Right. Mom and dad told me how you despised the very idea that I was going to be born which leaves me wondering….when did you fall in love with me?" Sasuke tilted his head back with an adorable curious look playing on his face.

Itachi was stomped, he did say he never wanted a younger brother nor sister and now here he was that he loved his little brother, he was glad he didn't have a sister "I don't know when exactly…but I felt an attachment to you the first time I held you. The first time I saw you I wanted to reach out but I denied it in myself, I already had said I would despise the baby, so I didn't and then mom…"

"That's confusing; you hated me and loved me?"

"Yeah, but the time I claimed you as mine, I have to say for sure was when I nearly lost you"

"Where you jealous that Naruto was my friend…?" Sasuke just had to know and Itachi wanted to bang his head because he was hoping his little brother would not pick at it.

"Yes, okay. I get jealous if anyone else tries anything on you! And them just thinking on it, I'll kill them!" Itachi tickled his little brother.

"Itachi!" Sasuke laughed.

"Now it's your turn to tell me when you first fell in love with me" Sasuke's laughter ceased as he noticed that he was now right underneath Itachi. Smooth bastard, was he not. Sasuke touched Itachi's cheek and locked eyes with his brother once again.

"I guess I've always loved you…at first I thought it was nothing and then I missed you so much when you were gone and I felt alone when you were away" Sasuke closed his eyes "I thought I lost you to your friends and even more when they announced that you were to marry that Haruno Girl …. I felt my heart wrench painfully and I felt like I was losing something… a big part of me was being taken away…ripped away from me" Sasuke was trying not to cry but tears were starting to form by his eyes.

Itachi leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips and then with his thumb wiped the now free falling tears away. "Shhhh, don't cry little brother" Itachi could tell that Sasuke was deeply hurt by it. Now he knew why Sasuke was so hesitant about their relationship, he was afraid to get to attach and lose his brother in the end. "Please don't cry...I'll never leave you" Sasuke nodded hugging on to Itachi tightly and close.

"Aniki"

"Sasuke, many things will stand in our way and love is not easy or simple and it sometimes hurt us…" Itachi said desperately, seeing Sasuke cry made him want to cry. Like if it was his fault and he was the one that had hurt him, he could feel tears well up in the corner of his own eyes and his nose and cheeks heat up. "We'll get through it together. In the end it will all be the sweetness. Us"

"Love can also destroy us"

"Little brother...I'd never ever hurt you. Ever"

"I know. I trust you with my life….but we also make mistakes"

"Sasuke" Itachi locked their lips in a deep passionate kiss. What else could he do? All of this was bringing hurt into their love. One thing was for sure, Itachi knew that their love will be able to withstand all these twists of fate and it will conquer in the end. There will be no more pain or tears…just joy and happiness.

Everything was going to be just fine.

"I'm so happy just being yours"

"And you are only mine as I am yours as well. You're my everything Sasuke" Sasuke buried his face in the crook of his older brother's neck. Silence was all that was left, what else was there to say, they would never try to deny that they are their whole life. Without the other the other won't survive and eventually die of the loneliness that engulfs those Immortals without their love.

Sure, Immortals means live forever.

But you can't live forever without the love of your life.

Loneliness weights down in you heart, and you start to age.

Gently, softly, the rhythm of their heart beats lulled them to sleep for come morning and they will have to put on a fake act and fight the most agonizing battle of their life.

Love Is So Twisted.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who is keeping up with this weird story! It means alot. You're the best! I hope you keep reading! See you all next chapter!

Please Review!!


	9. Wall To Wall

Chapter IX

**Love Is So Twisted**

Wall To Wall

_The Next Day_

Morning had come like any other day and it was once more time to play the daily role. Sasuke had woken up that morning alone in bed; apparently his brother had woken up earlier to him. It wasn't like he could complain about his brother leaving him there alone, especially when he saw him this morning. The way Itachi was dressed, he had to hold back his laughter, but then he saw _her_ and he didn't know what to say.

She looked a little to pleased, and that made Sasuke want to rip her head off.

But now was not the time for that.

"Sasuke could you please put those tomatoes over there" Sasuke's small mouth twitched to a small smile and he turned to his mother who gave him a stern look. She smiled herself, her son was to adorable for words "Fine, you can have some. But don't eat them all this time we need those tomatoes for the dinner tonight" Sasuke looked at his mother with curiosity and gave her a questioning gaze.

"Dinner, tonight's dinner? Don't we have dinner every night, what makes this one so special?" and when the hell does a dinner become special? That he asked himself. Mikoto turned to her son and sighed. There was nothing in particular that made this night any more special than a nightmare from hell. She was about to turn back on preparing the desserts and answer Sasuke when she saw that he was holding onto his ears as if something was wrong…

"Sweetie, what's the matter! Are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine" Sasuke was in shock, but he had finally managed to Zero it in and it was so annoying, it felt as if his mother had been yelling directly into his face as if he was the one to do something so wrong. Her anger and dislike for the dinner hit him like a wave of hate, and he didn't like it at all.

'_Sasuke!'_ he heard, oh snap. It was Naruto and he was probably going to get him in one of his bear hugs.

"I'll go put the tomatoes over by the stove" Sasuke mumble grabbing the bowl of tomatoes and as soon as Sasuke left into the other part of the kitchen, Naruto fell face first in the place that Sasuke used to be standing at a second ago making Mikoto sweat dropped. She had not even heard the blond boy coming, she wondered if Sasuke had.

She still felt worried about him.

"Good morning . You're looking beautiful as ever" All of a sudden something hit Naruto knocking him down onto the floor had before she could even respond and then Mikoto looked up from the fallen blond to her jealous and possessive husband. He had on a serious face that it wasn't even funny.

"He's just a kid you know!" She protested.

"So, that doesn't mean that you are not young and Beautiful" Mikoto glared with a mild pout, to him she looked _fucking_ cute.

"I'm not! I just look it. Remember. I'm old; I've faced it already no matter how hard it is to accept that"

"Mikoto, honey you can be over five-hundred years; you'll still look young and beautiful in my eyes, to me forever you are just that" Mikoto blushed and pecked Fugaku on the lips. "In fact age doesn't matter when it comes to you"

"If you're looking for a quickie, _sweetheart_, you'll just have to forget it" she said just as Sasuke was coming out of the back kitchen and froze when he heard that, Gross! He thought as he looked at his mother going to walk away from his father but he grabbed her before she could even completely get away.

"Want to bet"

"Fugaku!" She squealed like a teenage girl playing with her boyfriend "No! Remember what happened the last time" she hissed, but she was smiling and that just made Sasuke feel the much sicker.

"What happened?" Fugaku asked not even feigning curiosity above all his eyes were filled with lust as he looked over his wife; damn he was getting hard in his pants. Sasuke on the other side of the room started to panic that was not something he needed to know. He had to think quickly! What to do to stop this disgusting act from happening in the kitchen.

And then it came.

He slammed the door closed behind him and did what he could only think of doing next. "MOMMY!!? FATHER?! NO! MY EYES!!" Well that was the best he could do, at least it got his parents to part.

"…Itachi walked in on us and that also led to Sasuke being born" Mikoto murmured. Sasuke on the other hand glared at them as he zoomed past them and outside "AAAAHH!" He yelled as he left running.

"OH GROW UP!" Fugaku yelled after him and Mikoto hit Fugaku over the head.

"I don't think that's a fond memory, especially when it was both his parents!" she hissed and Fugaku laughed. "Don't laugh, that will scar him for life, now if he was a girl that would be a good thing, she wont want sex. But Sasuke's a boy, he will need to have sex, this will give him nightmares"

"It's not like anything happened to Itachi and Itachi found us completely naked and in the middle of it all, Sasuke just saw us flirting" Fugaku huffed and Mikoto patted him on the cheek as she clucked her tongue at him.

"And you wonder why Itachi went gay, huh?"

Oops.

* * *

_Outside_

Sasuke shivered in disgust as he stood out in the cool chilly wind as it ruffled his hair. He'll just take a short walk before returning to the kitchen from hell, man he did not even want to think about his parents doing things there on the kitchen table, floor, the sink…. OH! Gross, what if they have used the table were the whole family ate to do their disgusting act. Couldn't they just do it in their room? The one place Itachi had warned him never ever to go into.

The one place he would never go into and has never even seen the inside off.

No he had to push those thoughts aside. What did it matter anyway, it was not like he could tell his parents what to do. Seriously though, he could not wait until he was going to be able to move out of here and choose were to live. Part of him wondered why he didn't do that now. Just then suddenly something caught his ears and he perked up.

'_I was wondering about why you don't have a last name' _Sasuke paused in his tracks as he heard that. Who was it? He closed his eyes to try and hear something else it was spoken though. It was not hard to focus on what was spoken. He had incredible hearing after all, completely like a cat's.

'_Yeah, I don't have a last name since the one we used to have were the slave names they put on my family that worked hard to get free! I refuse any last name' _Sasuke followed the voice and came to a small area in the training grounds and he peeked over to see a girl with long brown hair, one side was let loose and the other was neatly held on a bun on her other side. Then there was the pale boy with white eyes and long dark hair he only knew as Neji. Damn, curiosity might just kill him **'**_**Why would he be interested in such things, does he know!'**_

But what's this, the girl was panicking inside.

'_**If I want to marry her not only will she be known as a simple peasant but also my enemy' **_"I believe that well…we're supposed to be enemies" Neji cleared his throat "Which makes it the much harder to simply claim you as my wife…." _**'For her parents weren't slave but assassins with incredible knife and weapon skills'**_

"But I love you! I know that our families have been through hard times and struggles between each other but here I am. Alone willing to bare your last name and all your children" Neji grasped the Tenten girl as Sasuke came too know as he could hear their thoughts. They were intimately close to each other, just one movement and they'd be kissing. Sasuke was left without a clue of what else could be going on in their minds. They were becoming blank and only one word came into mind.

Kiss, and the closeness and love shared in that kiss. Sasuke could feel their shared love and it warmed him. It felt nice after all; it was not implying anything sexual, nothing but warm closeness.

"I love you too! Baring my last name doesn't mean as much as you baring my children" they started kissing and Sasuke missed Itachi. But he knew that Itachi was out of the sanctuary mansion and somewhere out there in Konoha with the Harunos…..that disgusting pink haired girl probably latched to his arm like a leech. Sasuke sighed as he slowly and quietly made his way back to the mansion and soon he was in the kitchen once more to help his mother with everything.

He was glad his father had left to take a cold shower.

* * *

_Late Same Day_

_Dinner Party_

Sasuke was setting the tables as people begun to slowly show up and sit down chatting lightly. There was Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Ino, Tenten….not that they were important but Sasuke was looking at everyone that came in and out wondering were in the hell his older brother was and not to mention… was he alone somewhere with that pink haired bitch. If so what were they doing? Could Itachi fall for her? And then leave him….that's what scared him.

'_MAN THIS WHOLE SHIT SUCKS'_

'_RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! OMD SAI LOOKS SO HOT TONIGHT, I COULD EAT HIM WITH RAMEN' _

'_IT'S MY DESTINY TO BE WITH TENTEN AND HER DESTINY TO BECOME MY WIFE AND HAVE MY CHILDREN AND LOVE ME AND ONLY ME' _

'_I WISH THAT SAKURA AND ITACHI WERE ALREADY MARIED SO THIS WHOLE COURTING THING IS OVER ALREADY AS WELL AS THIS DUMB PARTY'_

Sasuke looked all around him, he felt like they were all shouting at him for no frigging reason and he did not like it. He could feel a minor head ache forming in the back of his head to the front of it. He felt his head heavier and heavier and his anger and jealousy rise as he was shouted at that. Especially the part of whoever said Itachi and Sakura should just get hitched already.

'_OH MY GOD ITACHI AND SAKURA MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!'_

'_ITACHI'S ASS IS SO HOT I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THAT HARUNO GOT HIM, HE NEEDS ME!'_

'_NEJI….DOES HE HATE ME?'_

'_GOD I LOVE MY TENTEN'_

'_WONDER WHEN ITACHI WILL FUCK THAT SLUT, IT'S NOT LIKE IT WILL BE HIS FIRST TIME BUT I WOULD LOVE TO SEE HIM FUCK HER INTO THE FLOOR, SO HOT'_

'_What!'_ Sasuke thought as he looked around desperately to escape. Whoever was making those comments was seriously pissing him off and he wanted to destroy them here and now. He could not suppress much as the voice continued on in random thoughts that were killing him, well not really, but it was given him a major head ache.

'_**I WAS HIS FIRST AND THERE FOR HIS MOST MEMORABLE SEX!' **_Sasuke turned to look for that blabbering annoying voice, who was it! '_**MAN HE CAN MAKE ME HIS UKE ANY TIME HE PLEASES EVEN IF HE'S ENGAGED!' **_Concentrate Sasuke told himself as he tried to pick up that minds vive, he was concentrating so hard that he was beginning to sway and his hands shake, the head ache making him dizzy '**Man, maybe I still can have sex with him one last time before his big marriage' **

Finally, Sasuke had narrowed it down. Ka? Kaka…KAKASHI SENSEI! Sasuke was staring in disbelief at the teacher and was mad beyond reason, he wanted explanations. Forget explanations he just wanted him to freaking shut up! Without thinking he sent a mental blow to Kakashi who flew off his chair to land splat to the wall. Everyone seemed to shut up just as Itachi entered the room with Sakura yapping at his heels. Itachi was frozen at the door way and Sasuke knew why.

He had come in time to see Kakashi fly out of his chair and fall smack into the wall and fall down hard to the floor.

Maybe he was acting to jealous. His brother was not his then, he had every right to be with who he wanted. He wasn't tied down to no one. Not even he could ever control his older brother and his actions that were out of his control. Still, he really, really wanted the man to shut up and not think of HIS brother that way anymore.

"What the hell!" Kakashi yelled as he got to his feet, no one ever had ever entered his mind like that and just blew him away. Everyone was still silent as he regained his composure and was back on his feet with his orange book in hand and heading for his chair, once more he was blown back again this time deep into the wall. His mind could have been turned to mush and Sasuke was not going to hesitate in actually turning Kakashi's perverted mind into squishy brain pudding.

"Who's doing this?" Itachi's voice commanded all. Sasuke peeked over his shoulder to see his brother; he was shocked that he was there and helping Kakashi up. Sasuke decided that he had had enough and returned to the kitchen, yeah, he is extremely jealous. Once in the kitchen Sasuke concentrated on seeking Kakashi's mind in the crowd and then smacked Kakashi to another wall, and he was sure away from his brother.

There was screaming all Sasuke knew was the he was slamming Kakashi into a wall, but not really knowing which one. He tried to pin point his coordinates and then sent Kakashi wall to wall before out the door. It had taken a lot of effort and everyone was quiet. Still, Sasuke was drained to the bone and his breath was coming in short. He felt completely dizzy and tried to steady himself.

Kakashi on the other hand was beyond pissed, who was doing this?

Sasuke came out; his mind was exhausted making him dizzy and see everything around him completely blurry. He knew he needed to find a way out to leave to his room before he collapsed before everyone and made a fool of himself "Mom" He called and Mikoto walked over to Sasuke as she saw that Sasuke was a sickly pale blue, well, a low blue hue to his porcelain skin complex. That was not good.

"What's wrong sweetie" she asked worried even more. All day Sasuke had been acting weird and it was starting to really worry her.

"I ..." Sasuke squinted as his vision blurred even more and soon he was seeing only blurred out picture and going on to darkness "don't feel so good" he collapsed and was about to hit the floor but Itachi rushed over to catch him before his mother even could. Mikoto looked at her baby boy in Itachi's arms and looked at his face. He really was a deadly pale blue color, the kind that looked like he was deprived of oxygen.

"Take him to his room Itachi-sweety" Itachi nodded happy to oblige but was worried about his love.

"Can I stay up there with him to make sure that he doesn't stop breathing or something" yeah, any excuse to get away with Sasuke. Mikoto hesitated looking over her shoulder too everyone that was looking their way and nodded her approval. Even though this was for Itachi's engagement, Sasuke seemed to need Itachi more at this point and nothing else mattered than Sasuke's safety and well being.

That went for Itachi as well, the boy looked like he was in shock and he wanted nothing more than to shake Sasuke awake. She could not make him worry all through out dinner and wonder how his little brother was. It was best if they were together.

Mikoto and Fugaku could host for tonight.

"Miguel, take food up for them both" the butler/waiter bowed and did as he was told. Itachi on the other hand carried his little brother bridal style up stairs, as quickly as he could until they reached his room and he placed his little Sasuke on his bed. His hold on Sasuke was tight and unwilling to let go as he saw the butler come in and leave their food.

Itachi stood over Sasuke as he watched the butler set up the food neatly at the night stand and then he bowed to leave. Itachi nodded his approval to his leave and that he was not going to need anything else. As soon as the butler was gone he closed the door and looked it.

He turned his head back to the bed and then to the food. He ate something and drank some water before he climbed into be too cuddled with his little brother, his arms protectable around his small waist. So far he seemed alright and his breathing even.

What had happened?

Why was his Otouto looking so sickly blue….if someone hurt him they were going to pay dearly!

* * *

Hey! How is everyone? Anyway school is starting and I hate it so yeah. Back to school/ Anywho, Hope you enjoyed this chapter! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!

Please Review


	10. Dry Your Eyes

Chapter X

**Love Is So Twisted**

Dry Your Eyes

Itachi was really worried, it was midnight and his little brother was still fainted. He had watched as the moon light crawled into the room as it reached his little brother and Sasuke's pale skin seemed to react to the light and start to regain its beautiful pale white color. But Itachi was also reluctant to leave Sasuke's side at all.

Morning was soon to come and he's gotten no sleep.

Great

But he kept his eyes trained on Sasuke; he didn't want to leave his brother alone by falling asleep. He was also glad that he was not to host last nights dinner or interact more with that simple minded girl Sakura. Yeah, he tried to strike a conversation, but all that came out of her mouth were shilling and ear piercing shrills and annoying things that made no sense!

Itachi had been deep in thought of what could have caused his little brother to collapse when he felt the boy snuggling onto his side and rubbing his cheek in his chest almost purring like a cat, Itachi smiled down at him and pulled Sasuke closer to him and he turned to his side and begun to rub Sasuke's cheek with the palm of his hand. "…Itachi…" Sasuke practically purred out his name in that moan and Itachi wanted to hear him say it louder as it brought every cell in his body to life.

"Sasuke..? Wake up" Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear as he nipped at the earlobe and heard Sasuke take in a sharp breath. Itachi looked down his arms sliding around Sasuke's waist to pull him closer and watched as Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He really wanted to touch all that hidden flesh… Every naughty thought came to a halt when.

"Itachi" Sasuke said his tone was a bit cold and that took Itachi aback. Was his little brother mad at him? Why exactly if they had not spent the day together, or was that just it. He had spent his time with the pink haired bitch, but you all know that the only one in his mind the entire time was his little Sasuke!

"What?" Itachi asked equally tightening his hold on his Sasuke.

"Is-is it….true" Sasuke whispered burying his face in Itachi's chest. Itachi noted the up-set tone in Sasuke's voice and wondered what exactly had his little baby up-set.

"What's true? Please tell me Otouto" Itachi pulled Sasuke's face out of his chest and rested his forehead to Sasuke's but Sasuke tried to look away. He felt so ashamed of actually asking this, it was the past after all, why would he care! Maybe because he was jealous and needed to know it from Itachi's mouth if he'd given himself to Kakashi…

"You….and….you and" Sasuke sighed biting his lower lip, Itachi ran his thumb there lightly pushing at his teeth to go back inside his mouth as he continued to caress the bottom soft and plump lip with his thumb. He wanted to kiss him, but it was hardly the time.

"Go on, me and who Otouto?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, might as well spit it out "You and Kakashi had sex together!" Itachi didn't expect that, but then again most of the things his little brother said or did, he did not expect.

"Where would you hear such a thing?" Itachi demanded as he made his brother look him directly in the eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" Sasuke whispered, scared that Itachi might hate him or hurt him in some way but at the same time he felt safe. Damn mix emotions, maybe he was just scared Itachi might leave him.

"No!" Itachi realized that Sasuke was scared and "Just tell me were you heard it and I will explain."

"Kakahi's mind, where else" Sasuke responded solemnly.

"Kakashi's mind?" Itachi echoed.

Sasuke nodded "I learned a new technique on reading minds and at first it was frustrating, and then exhausting cause I have to concentrate too much just to hear one voice and so many voices get bunshered up they come out like static." Sasuke explained.

"Can you read my mind?" Itachi asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know I haven't tried. But with you my mind is at peace, I don't need to hear your thoughts, you always tell me things eventually" Sasuke responded truthfully.

"Just try to read it, I want to be aware of when you do it" Itachi sighed out.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. He hated invading his brother's privacy of mind, since Itachi could not invade his.

"Yes, do it now" Sasuke nodded and reluctantly did as his brother asked him and concentrated in Itachi's mind. Itachi waited and could feel Sasuke trying to enter his mind, but he was not sure if Sasuke had been able to enter. He watched Sasuke's face as his eyes were looked determined at the center of his forehead and took that time to slowly slide his hand down Sasuke's side and then grasp Sasuke's most sensitive member in his male anatomy.

"AAAH" Sasuke yelped in surprise with a gasp as his body bucked to feel more of Itachi's touches through his clothes. He wished he didn't have any clothes. "ITA-I- " Itachi pressed his lips to Sasuke to silence his cry of need. No matter how much he wanted to hear it, no one else did or should, plus the walls were kind of thin. But damn, he just loved the way his brother's body responded to him.

"Well" Itachi breathed into Sasuke's wet lips "Can you read my mind"

"..No" Sasuke panted out as he pressed his lips urgently to Itachi's. Itachi had let go of Sasuke's member and wrapped his arms around Sasuke his hand squeezing his firm butt cheeks. Delicious! "Wait!" Sasuke hissed as he pushed at Itachi's chest. "Did you and Ka—"

"Once upon a time, yes." Itachi admitted, he wanted no secrets between them "I had gone into puberty and I was getting boners constantly because of you, I needed release one day and Kakashi was there. He was the Uke, or course" Sasuke stared at his brother with startled surprise.

"So…it was a one night stand…"

"Yeah" Itachi sighed, it was not like he woke inn the morning saying whatever, he was ashamed every time he saw Sasuke he felt like he had cheated "I regret ever doing that" Sasuke leaned in and kissed Itachi's adman's apple.

"Its okay, any other time you had a one night stand?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shook his head.

"No, that was just it." Itachi ran his fingers through Saskue's soft short hair, from the scalp to his ends, "I have had other sexual contact with other random people, but that was the only time I had sex, ever since I've been wanting to have sex with you" Sasuke relaxed again in Itachi's hold but Itachi was still tense due to the fact that he was not sure what his brother's reaction was going to be.

"Aniki" Sasuke said softly and Itachi relaxed when there was no coldness on his little brother's tone of voice. "I'm sleepy" Sasuke yawned and Itachi looked down at him with Disbelief.

"So, you forgive me" Sasuke gave Itachi a weird look.

"Forgive…For what?"

Itachi felt confused "For what you ask! You were the one asking me if I have had sex and I admitted it and all that! I'm sorry!" Sasuke caressed Itachi's cheek.

"You have nothing to be sorry for aniki; we weren't together back then…though I only asked because I was jealous and mad that someone already had you….." Sasuke admitted with a pout and Itachi's eye twitched….Sasuke was…. He could just! All of a sudden with so much force he pressed his lips to his little brother's hard and then came on top of the shocked boy.

Itachi felt Sasuke's hands at the sides of his head caressing his cheeks up to his ears as they kissed with brutal passion, with switching the position of their lips Itachi managed to open Sasuke's and drove his tongue deep inside Sasuke's hot mouth. Sasuke gave off a loud moan that he could not hold much longer and his tongue came to meet his brother's Itachi explored all that mouth as his hands moved over Sasuke's sides, his hands moving up and down craving to touch that skin under those clothes.

A hiss of pleasure left Sasuke's mouth with more soft moans as Itachi bit onto his lower lip and then Itachi's tongue was back to touching, probing, and exploring every inch of his mouth. Sasuke's body all of a sudden arched off the bed when Itachi's hands came in contact with his hot heated soft flesh that was his waist as Sasuke felt his shirt being pulled up.

"Itachi, Itachi" Sasuke panted as Itachi's mouth left his only to latch itself on to his neck, Sasuke didn't know what Itachi was doing to his body exactly, but he had to have more of his brother's touches. "AAAAAH!" He cried out as the spot Itachi had been kissing was all of a sudden bitten, bringing Itachi back to his senses as he crushed his mouth to Sasuke's. He loved that loud yell of passion, but it was too loud and it could arouse their parents.

"Shh" he said as he unlocked his mouth from Sasuke's. There was nothing but heavy panting in the dark room as Itachi listened around the house to see if they had awoken anyone. He sighed when everyone was still asleep.

"Sorry Aniki" Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's meek voice.

"It's not like you can hide how much you love it Sasuke" Itachi panted as he flicked his tongue to Sasuke's ear lobe just to hear that sweet soft moan out of Sasuke's lips. "Let's go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow" Itachi said getting off of Sasuke but pulling him close to his side.

"We?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I ma make sure you come with me this time"

"Where?"

"A dumb '_courting' _with Haruno" Sasuke lifted himself up a bit, was his brother all of a sudden gone crazy.

"Are you crazy!" he voiced out "I can't go, they'll never allow it. It has to only be the two of you" Itachi nodded.

"She brought her blond friend Ino last time, why can't I bring my brother"

"Because you're not a girl and girls need escorts"

"So." Sasuke sighed "now get back in here!" Itachi hissed as he pulled Sasuke back down into his arms. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he could not wait to see how his brother was about to pull this off.

"Sasuke"

"Aa"

"Are you awake?"

"No duh"

"…I can't sleep"

"What's wrong now" Sasuke was starting to get sleepy, he was warm safe and comfortable there in Itachi's arms.

"I get scared that you are really sick and all….you sure you alright. It scared me when you collapsed"

"Awww man and that must have been in front of a lot of people" Sasuke whined. "Now I can't sleep"

"Man this feels nice, huh" Itachi said as his hand slipped inside Sasuke's pants and boxers as he squeezed the hot flesh there making Sasuke jump.

"ITAI--" Itachi cut him off by kissing him.

"Man, I swear I love the nights!" Itachi said his hand still in Sasuke's pants running along Sasuke's soft and very firm butt cheeks. It was his, all his to claim, something only he was allowed to touch this way.

"…Itachi…" Sasuke moaned and then gasped when Itachi tried to slip his finger into him. "Damn nii-san, buy me dinner first!" Sasuke said sarcastically as he pulled Itachi's hand out of his pants.

"Oh, I plan to Otouto, then we'll have breakfast in bed as well" Itachi said as he kept his hand at Sasuke's waist.

"Okay, let's go to sleep" Sasuke said.

"Man, it sucks that this is the only time we get to spend like this," Itachi said as he nuzzled Sasuke's forehead "Just wait till we are together, I'm not going to let you out of the bed for a VERY long time"

"Can't wait" Sasuke said wondering what the hell his Aniki had planned all that time. It got him semi-erected and he stopped before he became full grown.

"I bet" with that, slowly both brothers have begun to fall asleep.

* * *

HEY!! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!! I'm glad you guys like the story so far. I guess this could be considered more fluff. Don't worry, Lemons always come one chapter 13...My lemon number....Scary....anyway

Please review!!!


	11. Brothers

Chapter XI

**Love Is So Twisted**

Brothers

_Morning_

Do you have any idea how fast the night goes by when you have company, especially how morning comes and slow downs the day and how news spread? Itachi had talked with his father into letting his little brother join them since Ms. Yamanaka was going to be joining Sakura as they went for their supposed 'Dates'. What truly mattered to Itachi was the fact that Sasuke was going to come and he could not wait to take him places….though a pink thing will be there.

In a way this was all to make sure his little brother did not worry to much and pass out again.

* * *

Sakura this morning was smiling brightly as she slowly walked outside and over to her 'friends'. The reason she was so happy was because she had heard the good news about Itachi bringing his brother with them on the date. The only bad news to this was that Ino was coming and she was probably going to be the one to get stuck with the younger. Still, maybe she could do some subtle seducing or something to make sure and catch the younger's eye as well. Though, he should be her age, that really did not matter.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she reached her friends to see a panting Ino. Ino looked up with her eyes wide and she started to gasp so she bend over again just to suck in more air better. Sakura turned to Tenten who was there supporting the blond and trying to calm her down. this was the first time she had seen Ino in such breathless shock and she did little to wonder or care as to why her blond friend was feeling this way "What's the matter with her?"

"Nothing really" Tenten said "she is just nervous" that was actually a lie, Ino was _terrified_. Her parents sent over so that some of their servants were brought here because they were going to stay here for some time. She didn't care on how delicate her family acted about having other people's servants serve them, what mattered was that Shikamaru was one of the servants called over! She can't lose him…but if he finds out that she is being forced to marry The Rock Lee, he will not see it as being forced, he'll see it as 'that's how it's meant to be'

It was not how it was meant to be, you might look at her and think that she is a stuck up pampered princess, but she really was not. You might say, she can't be sad she has everything that she ever could ask for, but just because she had 'everything' that was material and not what she cared about. Maybe when she was younger that would have been enough, but Shikamaru helped open her eyes and teach her so much about the simple things Like cloud watching.

Simple things that she only wants to share with him and no one else, just because he's a servant doesn't mean the he is not her prince. Ino relaxed a bit more and looked over to her pink haired friend, now she really was a spoil girl, also known as Daddy's little Girl. Ino let out a breath of air from her coiling stomach. Sakura doesn't know what love is, she only goes for what she wants other wise she'd know true pain when it comes to love.

"Sakura! What do you need?" Ino faked smiled, it was not like she could do anything to change the pink haired girl. She would just have to fall in love with someone for her to feel heart ache. Besides when an Immortal falls in love it was a strong feeling and it has to be mutual or you'd just end up aging and dying like a normal mortal.

"Oh!" Sakura brightened "I need you to come with me, Itachi is bringing his brother with him this time!" she said so excitedly and that made Ino and Tenten give out an awkward laugh. Only if Sakura knew how much those brother loved each other. The brother's in fact belonged together, like that they were perfect and complete.

"Sure why not" Ino said as Sakura begun to drag her. _'Not like I have a choice or SAY in the matter' _

* * *

"You can't be serious"

Itachi turned to his little brother with a raised brow, "I'm dead serious Otouto, now get dressed properly"

"Dressed properly?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at his blue shirt and his white shorts that looked so baggy on him. He shrugged and went into his walk in closet to get a black shirt and some jeans. Itachi on the other side was busy in his thoughts, was this a good idea? Yeah, sure it was he would always be able to protect his little brother. He just needed to prolong all of this, he needs to find a way, and he needs to find something soon.

That's when the thought struck him 'a competition' but he could not hold one at this time that much he also knew and respected. He was barely a new leader and that was not going to allowed since he had an up-coming wedding that he detested. He knew that deep down this whole marriage business was braking down and killing his little brother, and he wanted nothing more that to see the boy happy.

"Is this proper older brother?" Sasuke came out of the closet and Itachi nodded his approval. Sasuke blushed a bit before walking over to his brother and pecking him on the cheek. Itachi surprised Sasuke by pulling him into a hot passionate kiss that left Sasuke breathless and his knees feeling weak. It was cut short though.

"Please little brother, be strong through all this. In the end I know our love will prevail" Sasuke sighed as he breathed in his brother's scent feeling safe.

"I know it will" Sasuke muttered, he was not sure why but he felt that everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

Ino and Sakura both stood there, Ino with a normal mood but around Sakura there was an air of confidence and arrogance. It was not that she was actually like that, she could be very warm hearted of she wanted to be, but she was not raised that way, she was a spoil brat at heart and what she needed not was a major over dose of her own medicine. Ino despised that little fact that she knew about her friend, Sakura did not know real love.

Artificial love and love for looks was not love, it was just that simple four letter companion that was always attached to love, Lust. Lust and love were the best of friends but they are the one that can break a heart when they can't coexist soon felt a head ache coming on, she really needed too stop thinking before she started to repeat herself. At the moment she was just too agitated.

"Here they come" Ino heard Sakura say in a voice that was just full of lust as she watched both male brothers approach. To Ino, she wished she could know what was going on in her pink headed friend head; it was hard to tell anything with the girl. She was so snappy. "Aren't you excited?"

"Ecstatic" Ino faked and waved a hand in front of her false grinning face.

"Good morning ladies" Itachi spoke as he neared them and Sasuke just kept silent, his eyes calculating though.

"Morning Itachi-kun" Sakura smiled sweetly and turned to the younger Uchiha "And you too Sasuke-kun" she giggled her hand coming up to play with a lock of her pink hair as she tried out for her best innocent/ Seductive look. No one really noticed it though.

"Morning" Sasuke mumbled. Unlike Ino, he could really make out Sakura's loud exited thoughts, he had nearly forgotten about this little new feature of his. He had spent the whole morning with Itachi that he hadn't heard a thing, and now his head was beginning to really hurt and he knew now why silence was golden. He could hardly keep up all he knew now was that Sakura was latching herself to his brother's arm and that alone pissed him off.

"Shall we go then Itachi-kun" Itachi didn't say nothing as he begun to walk but looked over his shoulder to his brother who had a wry look on his face. Maybe this really wasn't such a good idea.

"Come Otouto, don't fall behind" He watched Sasuke nod and then small Uchiha took a deep breath and recollected himself and recomposed brain thoughts along with his raging emotions. Ino was seething despite her fake smile and Sasuke simply blocked Sakura out for the moment.

"Have you even been outside the mansion walls Sasuke?" Ino decided to start a conversation with him as they walked out to the small town. It wasn't so big, it was small and you could reach places fairly easy and not need of transportation unless you were going to travel out of the village, so there was no traffic or anything like that. You rarely saw cars here.

"I have been out before" Sasuke said. Ino nodded and turned back to walk with her face looking down at the sidewalk. She just kept cursing in her head "what is it that is troubling you so badly?" She sighed.

"Nothing"

"Yes something"

"Fine, I'll tell you only because I know you won't tell anyone else" Ino sighed "I am being forced to marry someone I have no feelings for…..while I'm in love with another man….he is just a servant though….how could me and him ever be?" Ino begun to sob again and Sasuke could finally read her mind like an open book.

"How come it's so unfair" He said "It's like we have no choice on whom we marry"

"Choice?" She blinked and then it came to her "It's my choice isn't it Sasuke? If I don't want to marry some ugly little ass" Sasuke shook his head.

"Well…you are outspoken and your parent's spoil you, your birthday should come soon and then you can tell them" Ino grinned widely.

"Your right! I'll fight for what I want and not shed another tear about pointlessness" they kept following the couple in front of them "Though I still wonder how Itachi will get out of this mess that your parents had gotten him in"

"I don't know either, but I'm sure we'll get out of it"

"It's not that, I mean even you guys can defy your parents. Even you guys have your own choice, but not with her around"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Itachi should already know that he doesn't have to listen to his parents he's old enough but then again making you his is the problem there, but Sakura she's a psychopathic bitch" Ino said and turned to face Sasuke "She's a sick obsessed impulsive freak and she's got immense strength behind her to back it all off, she's killed those who don't like her, if she doesn't get her way she throws powered tantrums" Ino looked away "Sorry"

"Sorry for what?" Sasuke asked.

"For having to be stuck with Sakura and all" Ino looked back at Sasuke "She'll destroy anyone that is in her way and in the end she'll just end up sucking Itachi's life away, she's like a succubus" Sasuke's eyes widen. "She'll even make sure that both of you are her's she always gets what she wants…..she doesn't seem to love at all"

"She can't I won't let her-" Ino cut him off.

"Who cares what you say, they are empty words no one knows what goes on in her twisted mind!" Ino snapped but Sasuke kept looking forward. Maybe no one else knew what was or could be in Sakura's mind, but he could. He could even get into the deepest places of her mind and figure her out completely.

Ino felt like an idiot for opening her mouth and probably shooting down any hope that Sasuke had. On the other hand, she didn't know that she did the opposite; she helped Sasuke figure out what he needed to do now. All he had to do was practice developing his powers and crack Sakura.

They soon reached a restaurant and Sasuke begun his training by reading random people as he sat there trying to focus on one and manipulate their mind. Itachi on the other hand thought his little brother was spacing out so he ordered for the boy. But then the whole day continued like that, Sakura clinging to his arm and Sasuke spacing out leaving Ino to pull him for him to walk and not bump into anything.

What if his little brother was sick and he was lying to him! He was going to have a talk with him tonight. But first he had to somehow get rid of Sakura and avoid all possibilities of ending up in her room where she was likely to trap him and do things.

* * *

They were finally alone and Sasuke quickly collapsed in his bed with a sigh. Itachi had followed his little brother to his room and closed and locked the door as he walked over to his little brother and then crawled over him "Will you mind telling me what was up with you today? Why did you keep spacing out like that Otouto?!" Itachi half asked and half demanded.

Sasuke opened his eyes and then brought up his hand to sooth his brother's brow, he didn't mean to trouble Itachi, but now he was going to have to confess his plan and that would probably up-set his brother since this left him mentally exhausted "Ino gave me an idea, I was trying to practice my new powers….I could probably crack Sakura's mind, get her to oreconsider you on marrying her" Itachi frowned.

"Sasuke…."

"I know, I know, you got scared the last time I ended up collapsing, but still….I'd do anything to keep you niisan" Itachi smiled softly and kissed his little brother's forehead.

"You worry to much, relax. I won't ever leave you"

"I know you won't, I'm scared you'll be taken away" Sasuke sighed "To me Sakura is Orochimaru, like when he tried to take me away from you" Itachi felt a pang in his heart, that day, that day was the worse thing ever. He never wanted to remember it, all he wanted to remember was that he truly proclaimed Sasuke his that day.

"Don't be Sasuke, please be careful and think about what you are doing Otouto" He traced his finger down Sasuke's smooth cheek "I'm scared of also losing you" Sasuke nodded and grabbed his brother's hand intertwining their fingers.

"We'll be together forever, we'll always know where we are if we get separated" Sasuke said and Itachi blinked when he felt something forming in their palms. It was something, two stone like things in circles, feeling smooth between them.

"What are you doing little brother?" Itachi asked and Sasuke grinned.

"They are called locator stones" Sasuke said as he pulled his hand away so Itachi could look at them. They were like small little marvels; one was pure blue and the other pure red. Sasuke grasped the blue one and handed it to him, a perfect sphere that looked small and light but weighted so much. "If we are ever to wonder where we are, they will show us and we won't have to worry so much" Itachi leaned down and kissed Sasuke.

"I don't know how you learned to do this trick, but I'm glad I have a piece that represents you with me all the time" Itachi quickly fused it with the metal necklace he wears all the time. It perfectly fitted like if it was a part of it. Sasuke fused his in his bracelet, one that he had since he was thirteen given to him by his brother on his birthday. It blended in nicely as well. "Now, why don't we have some fun?" Itachi said looking at Sasuke with a sly look that meant he wanted more than just simple 'fun'.

"What do you have in mind?" Sasuke asked, his back pressed to the matress.

"Ummm…I don't know" Itachi said slowly as he drew Sasuke's shirt up and then pressed a kiss just bellow Sasuke's belly button making his breath hitch.

"Nii"

"Do you know how hard it is to keep my hands away from you during the day Sasuke" Itachi whispered against Sasuke's baby soft skin, just where he had placed his kiss letting his tongue flick at the sensitive flesh "Do you know how hard it is to hold back? How much I want and need you right now"

"Itachi"

"I know we can't do anything more beyond kissing, but I really want to…." Itachi began a light trail of kisses up to his brother's soft chest until he reached his lips. He kissed him full and tenderly while Sasuke quickly brought up his hands to wrap them tightly around his older brother's neck pulling him closer. He couldn't exactly hear himself moaning, but his brother's words and caresses aroused him painfully.

Itachi didn't waste any time to press himself to his little brother, to open that hot mouth and explore it, to dig his hands through the soft traces of his little brother's hair and then he was caressing his soft waist. His fingers itched to pull down those pants to bring out his little brother and really pleasure him but he denied himself.

Soon enough both of them where humping against each other just to brush their erections together. Itachi pulled back just to look down at his flushed swollen lipped little brother who let out a loud moan of frustration. The boy wanted it just as badly as he did. He wanted to be taken by his brother.

"Maybe… we should stop this" Itachi said breathlessly.

"Maybe…" Sasuke gasped "but why?" and tightened his hold on Itachi.

It was desperate then as both brothers begun to pull at each other and tug at the other's clothes. Itachi's fingers burned and he quickly did what they itched to do, pull down his little brother's pants to reveal the delicious hard flesh it hid from his eyes. His hand quickly went to touch his baby brother's hot hard skin of his cock and caress the swollen aching member lovingly and teasingly, slowly moving his hand up and down over it eleciting sounds from Sasuke.

Sasuke really cried out then as he bucked into Itachi's hand. It was the first time he was feeling over whelming pleasure and he arched himself to his brother's touch. He craved it badly. "Aaah, feels so good…niisan" Sasuke moaned out and Itachi begun to suck at his neck and those fingers worked him over so nicely.

This was the first time Sasuke felt so Vaulnarable.

Slowly from the neck Itachi begun to nibble and lick down, tracing a trail as he kept hearing the melody of Sasuke's moan driving him more and more with confidence to take his little brother into his mouth. Slowly his other hand tried to pull down more of Sasuke's shorts as he was just over tthe boy's belly botton kissing and sucking at the sensetive flesh there. Sasuke was writhing and bucking more into him and he whimpered once he let him go. slowly his head came over and he was face to face with Sasuke's erection.

Slowly his tounge slid out of his mouth to lick the tip filled with precum making Sasuke moan a little louder than usual, his breath hung over it and he opened his mouth to take Sasuke into his mouth---

Crash

That small disturbance made both brothers' stop and look around, Sasuke quickly sitting up and his heart racing. Where had that noise come from? Quickly Sasuke pulled up his pants and pressed himself to his older brother, he didn't want anyone but Itachi to see him in such a way "Do you think someone heard?" He asked. He just knew that he had been to loud.

"Doubt it, everyone seems to be asleep" Sasuke nodded and sighed.

"So un-fair" he said. Itachi chuckled and turned off the lights at the same time pulling his little brother down with him. They could continue, but now Sasuke won't do it so freely and so forth who ever, or what ever that noise was, it had ruined the mood.

"Let's sleep, and tomorrow we find a place where we can escape on our own…..late at night….I promise you little brother, I'll take you tomorrow all the way and mark you truly mine" Sasuke smiled up at Itachi and nodded.

"I can't wait" he then yawned and Itachi scowled.

"I forgot that you were exhausted already from your mental escapade" Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Even if I am tired, I still would have gone the whole way with you" He grinned. Itachi shook his head.

"Sleep little brother, be well rested alright" Sasuke nodded and slowly both brother's fell sleep, tightly holding each other.

* * *

Once Mikoto was assured that her baby boys were asleep she sighed and turned to her dumb headed husband and slapped him behind the head as hard as she could "You idiot! We could have been caught! What the hell where you thinking" She whispered harshly and angrily at Fugaku who simply rubbed the back of his head and huffed glarring at his wife.

"But Mikoto! Did you see where that was going!? Sasuke's pants were nearly to his knees as well" Mikoto shook her head. "I could not allow such a thing to happen! he's so young"

"He's not a girl!"

"Still"

"Fugaku please! They love each other, I'm really starting to believe that what we did was stupid….they belong together" Fugaku stepped away and begun to walk to their room.

"I know what you mean, but like you said if it's truly love, both of them will survive this little twist, besides I don't want them doing anything explicit yet!"

"Funny how this small twists have created a typhoon of twists all of a sudden, and what do you mean do something explicit?"

"Itachi just promised Sasuke a good fuck!"

"So!"

"I'll intervene with it"

"Fugaku Uchiha you are going to do no such thing, if they want to fuck then they will-"

"No! Not yet. Not until they can get out of the mess they are in, we'll have to come up with a divergence…."

"Uchiha Fugaku!""

"Come on Mikoto, let's go to bed" Mikoto suddenly forgot why she was so up set with him and a grin spread her face.

"Think you can be good as Itachi and start something?" Fugaku shot her a glance over his shoulder that made her blush.

"Wait for me then!"

* * *

So....what do you think? Can Fugaku stop ItaSasu from consuming their love??

Anyway...THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED!! It means alot!! I'm glad you are all loving the story, and now for the next to come, Please Review!! And I'll e sure to get back with a new chapter...


	12. Neji’s Competition

Chapter XII

**Love Is So Twisted**

Neji's Competition

"I've decided to start a tournament" Neji spoke at the full crowd, Sasuke looked around and saw a smiling Ino and scowling Tenten and so many other people that he unfortunately knew the names off. All of them were pretty exited about Neji's new and sudden event, even his brother looked exited standing next to the white eyed brunet. Or was that just him? Perhaps he was even thinking about what he wanted to do with him that night.

But he couldn't read his brother's mind.

Still, he didn't feel much right about this competition, they were supposed to be celebrating marriages not battling it out. His mother had asked him to help her out but then changed her mind and she told him to join as well. He had read his father's mind once more and everything was concluded he had asked Hiashi to let Neji start this little combat rendezvous. It would decide life or death and a lot more was in the line of this one simple competition.

Sasuke could hardly believe it.

Bet's were flying left and right, elders wanted to see how determined the younger were to decide who they want to marry and get them off of marriages. The thing was that there a few people in the crowd who did not know what all of this was about. They thought it was just to test out strength.

Still, he had only one mission and that was to crack the pink nut. He could not allow his brother to be put under all the pressure if the up-coming work, competition and marriage. There was something about Sakura that to him would not settle if she was to know that his brother wanted out of the marriage, then she'd take drastic steps to much worse. Besides that Tenten was still up-set over the fact that her marriage was to someone else and not Neji and she felt put out that he was now concentrating on this competition. Then there was the reason that Ino was smiling so brightly.

It was insane.

"This competition will lead to a minor thing" Neji spoke "the first match will be against Sai and Sir Servant Shikamaru Nara" Sai had one of his fake smiles on and Shikamaru had a dreading look in his face, he could not believe what he was hearing. Thing was Ino didn't tell him about this, he was not even aware he was going to be joining the competition, he was only here to serve Ino "they will both battle it out for her hand in marriage, the Victor will marry her and non will move on. We'll all be paired to one match each, so then let the real competitions begin"

_Troublesome_ was the only thing Shikamaru thought but Sasuke knew Ino's thoughts and she was testing him. That's why she didn't tell him. She wanted him to fight on his own for her without her having to tell him, without him knowing of this she wanted him to prove his love on his own. She turned to him and smiled.

"Please win" she whispered and then begun to walk away as the bored looking brunet stayed there with the already stretching Sai and Neji who was conducting all of this. Sasuke followed behind and got into Ino's mind and he found that each mind was manipulated in different ways. She was happy, so forth her mind was easy to get into. Tenten's on the other hand was conflicted and hard to even read properly, she was frustrated.

Then he was startled out of Tenten's mind as he found that he could hear other's trough other people's thoughts. He jumped even more when someone came to hug him all of a sudden. He spun around to see a grinning blond with long hair that covered an eye.

"Hey, un!"

"Deidara!" Sasuke hissed.

"What? Your dear brother told me to keep you from" he looked around to make sure no one hears since Itachi asked them to not speak of it out loud "Mental power" he whispered putting air quotations. Sasuke gritted his teeth and the blond just kept grinning "you know I have some to, they are weak though"

"You do?" Sasuke asked surprised as he broke free from the hug.

"Yeah, you know I go, please let it rain, please let it rain, please let it rain, and it rains" Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Idiot, that is call wish me not"

"It is?"

"Yes, you say it three times and you get it" And then it began to rain. "Go away rain, go away rain, go away rain!" Sasuke hissed and it immediately stopped raining and Deidara pouted at his actions.

"Fine, let's go"

"No way!" Sasuke walked away on his own, but the damn blond stuck to him like his own shadow "Leave me alone!"

"Can't Itachi-sama's orders" he brought out a bash that said '_Personal Uchiha Bodyguard_: _**Authorirized by Uchiha Itachi the Great'**_ and then he brought out a walky talky as Sasuke begun to speed up at a speed he could not keep up with. "Sexy Red, The chibi is headed your way"

Sasuke was finally free, or so he thought when he was grabbed by the arm.

"I have caught the chibi"

"Let's take him to his seat. After all Itachi if busy" Deidara approached with a grin and Sasuke scowled at them both. He begun to struggle.

"I AM NOT A FREEKING CHIBI!"

"Cute chibi!"Deidara already loved this kid.

* * *

A purpled haired and golden eyes girl appeared out of nowhere in the up-high sky box and she smiled brightly before making her announcement.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to present you with a battle that'll decided which of these males is worth to have the hand in marriage of the high and refined princess Yamanaka" the whole crowd full of random spectators clapped and the ones that were going to be competing simply stayed silent as Ino squealed.

Suddenly the stadium opened up and then it reached up to show a barren field that had nothing on it but a wide open range area. Sasuke stared at it intently trying to ignore the red head and blond idiot that had him in captivity. Thing was they could keep him here but they could not stop him from his mission. He had one of the in-between matches and as he looked around he saw a pink blur approach Ino and Tenten.

Perfect

He concentrated on her and got into her mind but flinched when an exited thought ran through him. She needed to calm down!

* * *

"Sai" said raven man looked up to see his blond lover. He smiled but this time it was a real one.

"Naruto"

"Lose this match for me" Naruto smile as he swayed his hips to come near his lover and hugged him "Besides, loser get's the best price!" Naruto winked "Me!" Sai laughed and then kissed his silly little blond.

He never planned on winning.

* * *

Shikamaru stood there awkwardly, feeling alone and cold. It was almost as if Ino was making him take this challenge to prove his love and loyalty. Still, how could he be with someone like her, she's royalty, what difference could this match make anyway?

Suddenly his heart stopped.

"To the left we present you with Nara Shikamaru! He comes from a family of hard working lower class and serves the Yamanaka."

The stage was opening and reluctantly he walked out to the stage where it was full of people and roars from the crowd. He really nearly fealt like he was going to die, at this moment all he wanted was to be away at home were he could just lie under a tree and watch the clouds all day long. Troublesome women, troublesome love issues! "Isn't he handsome!?"

"And to your right the beautiful Prince Sai!" and then there was his opponent with flat raven hair that framed his pasty pale skin. A smile spread his lips and he was ready to fight, or at least put something up of a show. He suddenly got into a position that meant that he was going to get ready to transform. Sparkles of light surrounded him and his outfit changed to something more revealing down his middle, tight short fighting pants up to his knees and opened toed shoes, his hair remained flat and everything else pretty much the same.

In a way he was like a dead doll.

Taking a deep breath Shikamaru decided that he had no choice and to better be down with this as he also got to his position and transformed with shadows surrounding him and soon he came out with his hair loose over his shoulders, and spiky to the sides framing his face. He had a tight shirt over a lose botton down shirt and baggy fighting pants. He wore boots and he was ready to battle.

He was like a shadow beats/

"Art of destruction" Sai said as he hit the ground making it crumble, but not enough to break through only to have the black cracks it made spread around like an astray of long black lines as they begun to create something more, something was coming out if it. It was a terrifying hand that was ready to grab at its opponent but Shikamaru jumped up.

He charged toward Sai as said raven moved his hands around trying to control his lines and make a wall between them but Shikamaru seemed to vanish before his eyes. He looked around but he could not find him, suddenly he felt like he was kicked and he fell to the ground surprised. It had hurt.

"What" he looked down and saw his shadow getting strangled and soon he was coming short of breath. His eyes widen as he watched Shikamaru's shadow work, he placed his hands down on the ground as he groaned and tried to breathe.

The crowd watched astounded.

Sasuke was even paying attention, he looked to his left and right and then spotted his brother. He was speaking with Neji and someone else. The adults were all there too. He narrowed his eyes and returned to watch the match. Shikamaru had been taken out of the ground and strung up with black lines that seemed to be sharp enough to draw out blood.

Shikamaru then placed his hand down on the black line and tried to break them as a light black glow came from his hand and broke the lines. Sai hissed at that "Why are we even doing this?" Shikamaru asked breathless over the crying out crowd.

Sai looked at him.

"Only one motive keeps me going like this, and that is my blond" He threw a punch but Shikamaru managed to dodge it by dropping to his knees. He kicked out to try and trip Sai as he got back to his feat.

"So you love Ino"

"Ino is not the only blond here, now is she" Sai threw a head high kick and Shikamaru caught his foot.

"Temary?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe, since I'm doing this" he twisted Sai's foot, but Sai twisted his whole body and dropped to the floor landing at the palm of his hands. "Fighting is too troublesome" He deadpanned, maybe it was because he was too lazy.

"I do this for Naruto" Sai hissed. Shikamaru's eyes widen.

"For….Naruto"

"Yes!" Sai managed to kick Shikamaru away and crouched down as he glared at the brunet. "I love him more than life itself, I'd do anything for him…..so here's the question" he was suddenly before Shikamaru his hand around the brunet's neck. "Exactly how far would you go to get Miss Yamanaka Ino"

Shikamaru was speechless.

* * *

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!! It's been a while since I came here, huh? Hopefully you are enyoying this. I'm not good with fights, so sorry if it's kinda being rushed..... It continues onto the next chapter thoug. And there will be an ITASASU LEMON!!

Please review!!


	13. Go On

Chapter XIII

**Love Is So Twisted**

Go On

Ino stared with wide eyes; the whole crowed was cheering so loud she could hardly tell what they seemed to be speaking off in the battle field, and much more hear your onw thoughts. Still she kept her hands together with her deepest prayer that her beloved Shikamaru would win this match and at the same time, her hand in marriage. And then they can be married happily ever after. This was her dream; she hoped it was Shikamaru's as well.

'_Please let him fight with all his heart' _

"Ino, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she looked over her friend that looked too worried. Not that she cared very much, she was simply bored.

"It's nothing….just" She looked back down and Sakura only shrugged it off as if it was nothing. Still, she knew she could expect Ino not to say anything more than just that.

"Sorry I asked." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

What was he fighting for?

Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he stared at dark mocking eyes and finally kicked out sending a breathless blow to Sai's un-protected stomach. Sai doubled over and was only kicked in the face, but Shikamaru got sparked back by star lights that made him go blind for a few seconds making him stumble back.

Suddenly Sai was on the whole other side, a pencil and pen in his hand. Shikamaru held his ground as he watched the raven move fast towards him with the pen and pencil ready to stab him. Shikamaru threw his hands to his sides and called to all the shadows around them and moved them around himself creating an oval sphere of protection.

Sai watched with wide eyes as Shikamaru's eyes became wild, almost like a beast of the shadows and his shadows became sharp he had to dodge the many pulling claws of darkness. "I love Ino….but love can be so troublesome and so tiring" he said and Sai's surprised expression quickly switched to a smile.

"Then let's end this with no regrets" and they fought to their last ounce of energy.

Sasuke watched with wide eyes as he could read and see all that was happening in their heads. The demons Shikamaru was facing, he was there to experience it all like no one else could. Their thoughts alone already draining him and he wasn't sure how much he could stand being around all the free flowing thoughts that filled the air as the crowd cheered and roared.

He could vaguely remember hearing in the distance "And Nara Shikamaru has won the match! He had done it and he is now the fiancé of the beautiful Yamanaka Ino" but in the end it had all been an echo.

Deidara and Sasori beside him only sighed and when Deidara turned to him he shrieked. "Sasuke!" he called out and grabbed him.

"Too loud" Sasuke mumbled and felt a hand on his forehead.

"We better call Itachi and get Sasuke to his room" Deidara nodded as he hugged the young raven boy closer to him and picked him up bridal style. Both of them got away from the rowdy crowd and made their way up the stairs rushing. Sasori on the while dialed Itachi's cell phone number and then brought the phone to his ear.

"Sasuke has fainted" was all he said and then he hanged up. That was all that he needed to say.

* * *

Itachi looked down at his cell phone when it rang and opened it when he saw that it said 'Sexy Red' on the front. He narrowed his eyes, just like Deidara to mess with their phones like this. "Hello" he said. All he heard on the other line was a frantic '_Sasuke has fainted'_ and then the line went dead.

Itachi stood up so suddenly that he startled everyone around him "Itachi-san, what is the matter?" Neji asked as he also stood up with him.

"Some important matters have come up, I must leave"

"But, the matches"

"I know" Itachi began to walk "But my love needs me" he walked out and sprinted the rest of the way. Neji sighed as he looked down at the field with the guys who had finished fighting the raven unconscious and the brunet barely holding on. The competition wasn't big, but this would bring his love to him and also Ino's. Every other was more complicated.

That's were the competition got even more complicated as well. They were going to have to strike deals with the adults, who were now here muttering amongst each other on whether they agree with the outcome or not. The problem was to get all the male relationship going and then having a fight with their leader at the end. Who'd defeat Tsunade for the right to ban the law for the arranged marriages?

She was a strong woman to beat.

She was also known as heartless.

Bottom line that this was no where near its end and it was already to prolonged. She didn't give a fuck, she didn't care for fair.

No one knew why.

Only that Sakura Haruno was her star pupil and that would make it even harder to break off the engagement to Itachi.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Itachi called out as he entered his room only to be shushed by the blond. He looked down at Sasuke and noticed that he was calmly sleeping now, he didn't look deadly pale, so he could only asume that it wasn't so bad. Maybe the boy was tired.

"We're sorry Itachi, suddenly he got this way" Deidara said "We failed you and we failed to protect him"

"It's okay, he seems alright" Itachi said "you can go" the blond and red head nodded and then stood up to leave. Itachi watched them leave before he slowly closed and locked the door. He walked over to his baby brother, slowly, looking down on him with concern. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Itachi-nii" Sasuke mumbled leaning into his touch. Itachi smiled and then ran his hands through Sasuke's soft hair.

"You'll be fine little brother"

Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled. "You have to stop sending Deidara and Sasori to be my body guards, I'm not a kid" Itachi shrugged.

"Makes me feel better to know you are safe, know where you are, and if you are in need of me" Itachi kneeled down and pulled Sasuke closer to the edge of the bed. He pressed his lips slanted to Sasuke's and then brought out his tongue to part them slowly. Sasuke let out a little moan his hand reaching over for his brother and kissing him passionately as he got to his elbows, kissing aggressively.

Itachi's hand moved down to Sasuke's waist and begun to pull the shirt up, bit by bit and slowly brought out to reveal smooth porcelain skin. His fingers gently caressing the soft skin and loving the way it was making his little brother get more and more eager to go further. To take this to the next level already. Without breaking the kiss he slowly rose a bit and pressed his Sasuke completely to his back.

Sasuke gasped as he felt his brother straddle him, he arched his back up and allowed his brother's hands to caress him. His shirt was soon being tugged up all the way to his chin as he raised his hands over his head and they broke the kiss at the moment. His shirt was pulled off and thrown to the side of the room.

Sasuke brought his arms to wrap around his brother's neck to pull him back down for another long kiss. He loved the heady taste of his brother, the way both their tongues played with each other. He simply could not get enough.

Once more Itachi broke the kiss, this time for air and moaned when Itachi pressed a kiss to the bottom of his jaw "Itachi" he moaned as his hands tugged at Itachi's shirt begging him to take it off as well. He wanted to feel his brother's bare chest pressed to him, wanted to feel him skin to skin. Itachi's tongue came out to caress his neck and then Itachi's lips started sucking him just there. Sasuke moaned and closed his eyes as he could feel his cheeks become hotter and hotter.

He felt his heart race.

His palms sweat.

His entire body twisted up with anticipation.

Itachi backed off and finally pulled off his shirt, he was greedy, and he needed this now. He could not hold back any longer. Sasuke watched his brother as he ripped open the button of his jeans and begin to tug them down his legs and then throwing off his shoes "I've never seen you lose so much control"

Itachi was suddenly over him once more.

"You make me impatient, you taste to good, feel to good, I want to taste and feel more little brother" Sasuke cupped Itachi's face and looked at him lovingly.

"Take me then" he pressed his lips softly over Itachi's. Itachi turned it into more and he felt Sasuke's hands already undoing his own jeans as he pulled down everything of his, even his boxers leaving him bare. Itachi broke the kiss to look down at his almost naked little brother and then brought his hands over the boxers and pulled them slowly down releasing Sasuke's own throbbing cock.

Sasuke hissed as he felt the cool air on his heated flesh, he had never felt so vulnerable. Then again he had never been under someone like this and no one had ever seen him naked like this. "You look incredible Sasuke" Itachi said as he pressed a kiss to one of his nipples. His hand went to Sasuke's cock and began to tease at the tip before dropping it down to cup Sasuke's firm balls.

"Aah" Sasuke cried out as he thrust up into the hand that claimed him, that consumed him. He bucked up and down and Itachi watched him move, never once taking his eyes of the beautiful boy that was his brother, which was his lover. "Itachi, please" Sasuke thrashed and writhed. Itachi smirked and pressed a kiss to Sasuke's belly button and then under it he begun to suck the sensitive flesh.

"Louder Sasuke, what do you want"

"Ahh" Sasuke cried as the hand squeeze him deliciously "More, touch me more" he cried breathlessly this time. Sasuke moaned more making cute little mewling sounds that were making Itachi harder than he already was and to the point that his own cock hurt.

Itachi smiled against the soft flesh "Then you don't mind if I used my tongue do you?" he asked as his face came face to face with Sasuke's erect member. He gave it a lick against the length and Sasuke's breathing hitched as he gasped and arched his back even more, digging his fingers into the mattress. "Ah…uh" he bucked to feel more of that "Itachi"

"How about all my mouth?" Itachi asked once more, this time flicking this tongue over the tip before his fingers grabbed the heard and held it firmly.

"Itach-…Itachi! I.I don't mind!" Sasuke managed out "Please!" Itachi looked over his deliciously flushed little brother who was begging for more of him. To be sucked by his older brother.

Itachi couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to taste more, he then wrapped him mouth around Sasuke's cock and swallowed it. Sasuke cried out loudly making Itachi's heart race more than it already was. The sound was so primal, so raw.

It was crazy.

Itachi sucked harder and bobbed his head up and down the length as he held down his little brother's hips. Sasuke tried hard to brake lose and thrust up, but he was firmly held. He gasped as Itachi let him out of his mouth and then let his tongue toy with his balls and then started to suck him more there.

"Auh, Itachi!" he cried "Uh"

Itachi was once more to sucking off his little brother loving the taste that was purely Sasuke. Rich and untouched essence that only belonged to him; he sucked hard at that possessive note "ITACHI!" Sasuke came into his mouth and he swallowed the boy's seed. Itachi then licked him clean and looked down at his panting little brother. Sasuke had never looked more beautiful as he did now.

Itachi leaned up and kissed him on the lips and Sasuke could taste himself there he pulled Itachi closer to him, he felt so good. He spread his legs easily when he felt Itachi nudging at his legs and then he felt a slick finger probing him on his behind and he let out another moan "Nii-san" He called out.

"Shh, relax" Itachi whispered as he broke the kiss and pressed a kiss to his little brother's sweaty forehead.

Sasuke looked up at his brother with shinning trust and Itachi smiled at how innocent the boy looked. His finger then penetrated his relaxed anus and proved around; Sasuke hissed closing one eye as he seemed to find the intrusion uncomfortable. "Does it hurt?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"It feels weird" He said and then hissed once more "Maybe it does hurt a bit" he arched up his ass sucking up the finger. Itachi moved it around as he allowed his little brother to hold on to him. He then flipped them over with Sasuke on top, his other hand played with Sasuke semi-hard cock.

Sasuke moaned and bucked into his hand and he watched the boy that was straddling him, and shoved in another finger without warning. Sasuke cried out throwing his head back and groaned when the fingers begun to stretch him out. "Nii-san"

"Relax" Itachi said "It will feel real good soon, trust me" Sasuke nodded and allowed the fingers to keep touching him like that. Soon his eyes widen when he felt something inside him be brushed.

"Itachi!" Itachi added a third finger, pumping his little brother and probing him was so much fun. But he was already aching to be inside. He pulled out his fingers and then pushed his little brother off of him and on to his back with him coming over the younger boy. No one was around the house to hear their screams; no one was around to stop this act.

It was just the two of them.

Itachi positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck pulling him down for a deep kiss and his legs around his brother's waist as he felt that Itachi's huge cock begin to fill him.

"Nii-san" He groaned once he was full with Itachi to the hilt.

Itachi pulled out and back in, slowly at first to help him get used to the pace and then it went by much faster, much harder to the point that Itachi had Sasuke screaming off a melody of pleasure and ecstasy. The feeling of his little brother's tight little virgin hole drove Itachi crazy "Faster Nii-san, harder Itachi" And he did all he was told.

He hit it till no more words could be made out, only moaning, nails digging on his back, their bodies moving with one another. They kept it up; they kept going, never stopping until they came in hot white lashes. Sasuke's cum flying all over the place and Itachi un-loading his load inside Sasuke's tight walls to the point that is came out his ass and covered his thighs.

It worn them out.

Itachi pulled out and settled next to Sasuke pulling him close and then covered them both. It was time to call this a day even though it was only three in the afternoon. And, no Fugaku wasn't ever even capable of stopping this from happening, ever since this relationship started.

* * *

Ino smiled lightly as she looked over at Shikamaru who stood there, looking normal and not like his warrior self. Shikamaru's frown deepened. Ino stopped smiling "I'm glad you won, I would never marry anyone else but you"

"Shut up Ino!" he snapped and looked away. Ino's eyes were wide.

"Why" she whispered. Then their attention was called by the long haired Hyuga.

Neji stood before the crowd around him as they all watched him eager for him to tell them of the next fight "Well, I'm sure you were all not expecting Sai to lose to a servant boy, but he did. Now let us move on" He looked around.

"The next competition will be against" he had thought it over, he really had and then he had had the talk with Hiashi and it was decided, he was going to fight for his love "Hyuga Neji versus Rock Lee"

* * *

And Here is your Lemon! Man as this story goes it gets more complicated to me and I can't seem to see the end of it just yet. So yeah. Life goes on. -Sighs- THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED!! MEANS ALOT! i have another ItaSasu Up Called **Nineteen Forever**. But then again, who knows if you'll like it or not. Gove it a try if you have time.

Please Review.


	14. VoicesSpeakingToMe,HaveILostMyMind

Chapter XIV

**Love Is So Twisted**

Voices Speaking To Me, Have I Lost My Mind

Everyone was silent as they watched and waited for the announcement to pass by.

"Hyuga Neji vursus Rock Lee"

Tenten was the only one who gasped.

Itachi never showed up though, so everything was postponed for tomorrow.

* * *

"Shikamaru" Ino watched the lazy brunet that seemed to be out in thought as he looked up at the night sky. There were stars out tonight and only when he was serious and had something in his head did Shikamaru stare at them than the clouds. "Are you alright?"

"This is so surreal" He said after a while and Ino smiled at him "I can't believe it all"

"You don't have to; all you have is to love me" Shikamaru looked over at Ino before sitting up, he had had a talk with her parents and in the end there was no changing it, he was getting married to her. He, who was once a peasant was to be this princess husband in the future and that alone left him breathless.

"Ino" he murmured as he cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him "I love you" he whispered as he kissed her deeply on the lips. Ino moaned lightly and slowly closed her eyes as a smile spread her lips. This was heaven.

* * *

Night and Day came like a dream and left the same way with un-weighted time on them. No one was really thinking about the battles that were going to be going on today, they were just glad to watch it happen. But in the Elders section there was more of a heavy air as if a burden was weighted upon them.

Especially Hyuga Hiashi who had his ears ringing with the deal he had finally made with the young Hyuga male who is his nephew. In a way he didn't care, so long as the boy married a woman and nothing more. He just hoped that this was something correct to be doing, letting children decided their own paths of destiny.

He sighed.

"Don't you think it's getting interesting" Fugaku came and said as he sat next to the Hyuga elder. The elder shrugged. Also so long as his daughter Hinata married the Sand prince.

"Not at all"

"Think about how they are fighting for control" Fugaku sighed "It's scary how change comes so soon and unexpected"

"Maybe in your family, but I don't welcome it. This will be an exception" Hiashi smirked "Due to possibilities, only if Neji wins, other wise he will have to marry someone else" Fugaku shrugged and both men looked down at the field.

* * *

The same purpled haired golden eyed girl was there again at the stadium and everyone was cheering in the crowds. It was a deafening roar and the air itself was exited. Itachi came to stand next to Neji "After this, it's my turn to play with the elders. I wish you luck Hyuga"

"Yes, thank you, I'll need it" Neji narrowed his eyes "Wait, where did you disappear to yesterday afternoon?"

Itachi shrugged "Wouldn't you like to know"

"On the right hand the pear prince of all Hyuga, Neji Himself!!" She announced, Neji threw a glance at Itachi and shook his head as he walked into his faith. "And on the left, the beasts of all beasts, Rock Lee!!" She yelled and the crowd could do nothing but roar as the two rivals stared each other down on the field.

"Let the match begin" and she was out of there.

Lee grinned and threw his arms over his head, crossing them at his forehead as he then jilted forward and a green glow surrounded his entire body. His hair flew around his forehead and he grew claws on his hands and feats, his hair became longer from the back and his eyes grew slanted and more aware.

His face seemed to stretch but it stayed mostly the same, except for the lip ring that suddenly appeared. His clothing became a green over jacket and orange shirt, green spandex pants and sandals covered by orange warmers that held dangerous weapons. Neji smirked as he witnessed the boy's true form. The finishing touch was the devils tale and the horns, in a green color of a beast.

It was Neji's turn.

Neji removed the headband that covered his forehead and tapped his forehead, the weird x like marking there began to spin as it came to a certain angle and then it spread out around his face, all lines going down his nape where they interlocked each at each shoulder blades and then sprouted out into wings, white with black markings on them. His shirt changed to one that was longed sleeved and almost open, his hair was let out from its tie as it hanged loosely, his pale face flawless, until the veins of his eyes seemed to pot out and covers the side of his head.

His pants changed to black capris that were baggy and he was ready. He moved forward initiating the first move his wings adding speed to his pace and suddenly there was a sharp knife in his hand as he swung it freely into Lee's face. Lee dropped back bending his knees and dodged it and struggled to get back upright.

This was no time for fun and games.

Lee threw out his legs and kicked his lotus kick and then sent flying punches all which Neji dodged and he was the one to kick Lee back. Smiling, he brought his hands over his head and perspiration built up on his palms, the winds quickly moving until there seemed to be a white cloud in there. Lee only brought out a protective shield around him as all of a sudden Neji sent a blizzard of cold wind his way.

"You are amazing Neji!" Lee grinned "but I am not about to lose to you!" Neji didn't say anything as he then started on a new approach of attack and he leapt into the air. Lee gasped and then concentrated hard as Neji send another cold blizzard his way, a green aura covered him and He smirked as he to leap up into the air and then went for an attack.

Neji dodged left to right fluently without missing a beat. Lee want sure if he wanted to strike down the guy before him or just have fun on this match. It was not as if he was in love with Tenten. As he got distracted Neji moved fast and appeared behind him and was ready hit him over the head.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the match and then to the blond and red head by his side, Itachi apparently still didn't want to listen to him about this. Sighing to himself he turned Invisible, one of his many hidden little perks and then he turned like a ghost, he could go through things. Slowly he got up and started to make his way out of there as he rushed out of there before they noticed the empty chair.

He looked around himself as he walked the arena open waiting area and found the pink haired girl standing there with the brunet he had come to know as Tenten. "I bet you are wishing for Neji to win, he is the hunkiest!" Sakura gushed.

"Yeah" Tenten said in a sad voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes and then paused all action as she heard a voice in her head, it was deep and non-familiar, and above all it scared her. _'Say, why don't you open your mind up to me and tell me all about you….?' _Sakura tried to stop it, tried not to remember.

But suddenly everything was rushing before her eyes.

* * *

Neji and Lee were throwing punches and kicks and then Neji poked Lee in the arm, a simple tap that left the green beast wondering what it meant. Soon he was pocked on his leg and other various places in his body but then he started to move away as he tried to plant a kick on Neji's face.

Neji smirked his hand glowing white and then he tapped Lee's heart, he was clogging him up and doing it good. Lee started to feel himself slow down and this time Neji tapped him it burned and he jumped away, what ever it was that Neji was doing it was making him tired and his skin sensitive.

Neji only brought his hand up and expanded on his ice attack, a blue power ball appearing in the palm of each of his hands before they became like frozen eggs of foot balls and he released them. Throwing them he aimed at Lee who managed to dodge them but then two more were thrown and Lee was surprised barely escaping the attacks as they kept coming and one hit his leg, making him cry out in pain as he fell down.

"AH! What the" Lee looked at his leg; it felt so numb that he could not even feel the cool of the ice. Neji smirked as he saw that Lee was about to break the crystal like substance from his leg.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Lee gasped and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"That's not ice, its crystal and your leg has become a part of it, break it and your leg is broken off with it" Lee stared in horror. Shaking his hand he got up and heated his body once more as he melted it off.

"Guess my leg can't melt" He smirked and got back to his fighting stance as a green like sphere was in his hand and he threw it at Lee. Lee was limited in his magic, he could barely extract any from his body, but when he did he knew it drew a lot from him. So he had learned endurance and normal fighting techniques.

"But with your skin so sensitive" Neji got another blue ball of ice in his hand "Makes me wonder how much ice you can stand!" and then he pointed forward and used replica to replicate that simple ice and send a horde of them barreling towards Lee who looked shocked.

He had to think of something quick!!

* * *

'_Why is it that you act so much like a bitch?' _Sakura stayed silent as she kept hearing the voice in her head. "Shut up" she whispered to herself, Tenten had left Sakura's side a while ago in the need to go to the bathroom.

'_Not until you tell your parents you don't want this wedding and leave Itachi alone' _the voice roared and Sakura shook her head. "No never, he'll be mine!" Sasuke gritted his teeth, Sakura was so dense that he could not get into her mind unless she decided to open it up for him and lay it out like a book.

'_What is it that you are hiding' _Sakura gripped her head and then

"OH NO SASUKE IS MISSING!! ITACHI IS GOING TO KILL US!!" And the blond and red head came out running. Sakura used that time to run away and run from her problems before she broke down here. There was so much that she is hiding and she has no desire to share it with anyone.

Above all that voice was cracking her already.

"We better find him before Itachi comes looking for him!"

* * *

Building up his entire aura Lee drew out his green glow and then put his hands in front and his green like heat stopped the ice, but it kept coming heavily as it pressed into the palms of his hand and his skin could feel the cool and the sores that were building. It was sensitive and his pulse picked up as he tried to think of another way to get out of this.

He didn't want to lose like this. Not now. Not when he was facing Neji.

He wanted to give the brunet his all.

Out of nowhere he pushed to cold back and he won over it, he was already panting hard and Neji looked as if this was nothing. "Come on" Lee gasped out as he tried to draw in some oxygen into his heavy lungs. Neji could not believe that Lee could stop his storm and he decided to give him a tornado mixed blizzard.

"Let's end this Lee"

"Yes, let's"

* * *

Sakura was running and panting, she was struggling with herself and the voices in her head

'_Take them, they should be yours!_' And then the other voices that spoke with more rationality _'You can never have them girly, you couldn't even catch a cold' _and then the more remorse '_Can't you see what you are doing is wrong?' _The spoke so vividly and she feared them, especially when she could not escape them.

"Shut up, don't talk to me anymore!" she snapped at them. Suddenly she felt her whole body freeze over and she came to a sudden halt that had her gasping and trying to break free of it. Her eyes widen when she saw the Raven she had wanted to take advantage off was standing there before her, his eyes devil red.

"So, care to explain what has you so…" He smirked so deliberately "Frightened"

The word only echoed in the hollow of her head as she told of a past never to be told…..

* * *

Sorry, it took so long because I was trying to solve the plot and I still am 9(So it could take long again), but I finished this chapter/Might as well post it. Hope you enjoyed it!! Thank You to all who reviewed!! Means a lot!!

Please Review/


	15. Love Was When I Loved You

**Chapter 15 **

**Love Is So Twisted**

Love Was When I Loved You

_The story begins on a shallow day, with no clouds in the sky and if you look up there is no way you can see the sun. Even though the day is bright, Haruno Sakura's birthday was today. She was turning sixteen. That was when she had met him, Osaka Kaichiro, a handsome bronze haired devil of a boy; his smile was a killer, and his eyes slanted, warm, rich, and soft blue_

_He made her heart soar. _

_She swore that she was in love with him as she hanged out with him most days. He made her smile and laughs the way no one had ever before. These memories brought pain, because when Haruno Sakura actually begun to care about someone other than her self it had all been one sided, it had all been unrequited love. _

_Sasuke and Sakura stood there and watched, Sakura grew and empty smile _"see, this is why I don't care for love, it's meaningless if I myself have not experienced it" _Sasuke rolled his eyes. _

"Haven't you ever heard that love hurts?" _She frowned. _

"Yeah, and everyone who has it, I want them to suffer!"

"Even your best friend Ino?"

_Sakura gave a small biting laugh _"She doesn't matter"

_=Back to the match_)_

Lee let out a loud scream as he moved his hands around fast and Neji decided to ignore him as he begun to build a crystal like presence in the palm of his hands, the blue glow in itself was beautiful. Red and green surrounded Lee as his eyes became blank and his skin became an oddly red, his hair flying all over him and his eyes went blank. It almost looked as if his skin was being stretched out "I unleash the beast in me!" He roared as fangs grew in his mouth.

Gai looked shocked and scared; his precious little Lee was using a lethal move that could kill him if not done properly. The earth shook, Lee stood tall and then the dirt particles around him were dancing in a storm. Neji smirked as he could taste the power in the air and his ice formed around him as he sucked some of it into his crystal.

"GYAAA!!" Lee yelled and pressed his palms to the ground as his green power cut through the dirt, Immediately before the but could even hit Neji built an ice wall around himself and then he jumped high in the sky, Neji then drew out his palm and tried to shoot out some Ice to hit Lee from above, but beats boy himself was fast and he to was already in the sky with a black hammer in his hand.

Neji's eyes widen as he looked at Lee's hammer, the boy's veins were being strained and he came in for a hit, one that he dodged. When it hit the ground it broke it up like dry land. Neji decided this really needed to end now. He moved towards Lee and then appeared behind him, Lee was about to spin around and hit him on the head when Neji ducked and pressed the palm of his cold hand in Lee's heated belly.

"Au!" Lee flinched away, the ice had burned him. It had bitten him and burned him!

"Come on, you can't be that sensitive" Neji taunted and Lee roared.

"I'll kill you!" Lee yelled and headed in once more for an attack, but Neji slid down and pressed the palms of his hands into Lee's chest sending his ice all over the overly heated body, fast enough so that it would not melt. Lee's palms were suddenly sweaty and he begun sweating.

"Neji" he gasped.

* * *

_It had been at the time when Sakura had been taking classes under her favorite teacher, Ms Tsunade of the legendary immortals and fairies, but in the end she felt as if the woman her self had betrayed her. Suddenly everything in Sakura's life turned gray when she saw her boyfriend over Tsunade, funny thing was that she and Kachiro were never together to be even considered as boyfriend and girlfriend._

_It was all a delusion inside the pink haired girls head and there was no way of Sasuke telling why she was so…weird. Why would she think she can own a person if they talk to her. Digging in more into her mind he returned back to when she was smaller. _

_She was a pretty normal girl._

_But she had been born with a defect. _

"That's not true!" _Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, she had. Inside her head Sakura was truly and thoroughly and completely in love with herself that she could not see what other's hated in her. She assumed everyone else loved her with even just looking at her. She didn't even know when someone was ignoring her. _

"You're sick" _Sasuke said and Sakura laughed. _

"You are so cute; of course I'll do it with you!" _It was always what she wanted to hear. Sasuke shook his head and begun to leave. _

"You truly are disgusting"

"Ne Sasuke" _She called in a voice that degraded her even more _"how about having sex with me huh? You really have no idea what I have been through."

_Yeah, Sasuke did. Haruno Sakura had been sexually assaulted by her father, raped. Well, the way it looked and the way the atmosphere felt, it was as if it was mutual and for couldn't be consider assault or rape, just pedophile against his own daughter. It was disgusting and even that confused her more. _

"You know it's not fair, not fair at all that I can't have you! You are supposed to be mine" _Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _

"You really shouldn't even be living" _He hissed. Sakura laughed. Sasuke shrugged. _

_He walked away._

Coming back into reality, Sakura was still laughing. "That was fun" she said and then narrowed her eyes and suddenly a pink line circled her. Sakura blossoms surrounded her as her hair became tied at her back, her shirt became a red blood one and sleeveless, her skirt became short shorts that were red. Her belly was flashing and she had boots on. She looked slutty. "It's not fun to mess with peoples minds, and now, if I win, I get to have you and your brother, but if you win, I'll step aside."

Unknown to them small golden eyes stopped to watch.

"I'll do anything to have the both of you at my mercy" Small cat ears appeared small and white on either side of her head and with them came her tail as well. Sasuke gritted his teeth, what exactly did she want……did she really want to fight him.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked. This was something he was not expecting.

"Like I said, I'd do anything to have you both."

_Sasuke really didn't have time to think. _

* * *

Before anyone knew it Lee was covered in a frozen glistening statue of himself, his blood levels had lowered and he didn't know what had happened. Everything suddenly had gone so cold and black, and he knew he had fainted within the cold shell.

Neji took a deep breath.

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! Hyuga Neji wins the match! Just like a real Hyuga! There is nothing more you could have expected of this outcome!" People cheered, but amongst the crowd a glass broke. It was the glass champagne that was in the palm of Hiashi's hand, who was gritting his teeth.

This couldn't be.

Neji had won.

"Are you alright?" Fugaku asked him.

"Just great"

* * *

Thank you for all who have kept up with this story!! It's not much, but I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.


	16. Game And Kids

**Love Is So Twisted**

Games and Kids

Neji and Tenten were facing each other; Tenten looked confused and unsure of herself. There was one thing that she hated and that was fighting over something so stupid, even though Neji had assured her over and over again that it wasn't for a stupid cause. That their love for each other was not stupid!

"Tenten, are you going to agree to marry me or what?" Neji was desperate for an answer; he didn't want to lose Tenten over a fight. At the moment all he knew he was fighting for was his lady and he didn't want that battle to determine the outcome, cause if Tenten suddenly rejected him, then the battle had the out come of his destruction.

"I love you Neji, I love you with every fiber in me" Tenten said suddenly "And of course I'll marry you, but you have to consider my feelings on some things" Neji sighed in relief and pulled her close. Now only this mattered, that she was going to be forever his and no one else's. That was all he needed to know.

"I thought you came from a family of expert weapon fighters, it should be in your blood" Tenten shook her head.

"That only lead to war and all my families death" She grabbed the collar of Neji's shirt and looked him in the eyes. For some time now she had been holding back and now she was crying in front of someone she didn't want to cry in front off and she was letting her emotions out "Do you not understand that I was afraid of losing you out there, just like I've always lost everyone! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ALL I EVER BRING THE ONES I LOVE IS BAD LUCK" Neji stared in shock as she broke down in a fit of sobs.

"Tenten" He whispered before he put his hand over her nape and pulled her into a soft kiss.

* * *

**-Some Time Before The NejiTen- **

* * *

Deidara and Sasori were now panicking, the battle was over and yet they had not found Sasuke at all! Itachi was going to kill them if he decided to come looking for his little brother at this moment. Looking around and walking up to where Itachi was they watched him as he talked with Neji who had won his case. Neji seemed to be smiling, wondering how Tenten was feeling at the moment at the same time looked like he was about ready to collapse for exhaustion. .

They seemed to exchange some words before the Hyuuga left in search of something. Probably to get his prize for winning the battle and that meant that it left Itachi alone. To their luck some more people came to talk to the future Uchiha lord and they knew they had limited time to find this mans baby brother, or they would be meat for the dogs. They could only pray Sasuke hadn't gotten himself in a mess that would make that true.

"I can't believe it'll be just this simple" Naruto grinned from ear to ear as he held onto Sai's arm. There was still some things to considered, but Itachi knew they had planned well.

"We don't know for sure yet" Itachi said as he looked up to one of the upper sky boxes were the elder Hyuuga was glaring hard and looking displeased. The man made it seem so obvious as well, that he was displeased with the outcomes. There was something about him though…"So, what is going to be the next announcement?" Itachi asked himself as he looked up at his parents.

"Man, we've come in so deep and you still have not thought for a way to end this madness?" Naruto growled and Itachi shook his head at the blond. Impatience could break what they needed to do. "Come on, let's go. I have to go talk to my father before I go look for Sasuke" With that Itachi, Naruto, and Sai exited the platform. Sasori and Deidara then pressed themselves to the wall and using one of Deidara's art spells they blended into their surroundings completely. They camouflaged. He called it his art of the prey, or something like that.

"Itachi is going to kill us, un"

"Not if we find Sasuke first!" Sasori said and Deidara nodded as both left running to go find the young Uchiha, whom Itachi gave his heart and soul to.

* * *

**---Back to The challenge_)**

* * *

There was no time to think.

Sasuke jumped away ten feet and then stared with wide eyes at the transformed demon Sakura had become, she had a devious smirk on her lips, her hair short and pink flaying around her, her eyes a green glowing color, her teeth had become sharp and she grew slight cat ears on either side of her head. Her cheeks were a little bloated with stringy whiskers, and her outfit was a red shirt and small black tight shorts and on her feet knee high boots.

"Come on, are you scared?" she drawled, her stiff long tail wiggling back and forth, it was pink as well, matching her hair color.

"I'm not scared of you!" Sasuke hissed. This was it, a battle out for Itachi and who would get to keep him. This is something he had to take seriously. _'Alright'_ Sasuke thought '_Niisan and Neji made this tournament for something and I don't want to ruin it, but this is personal'._ Sighing, White light came from beneath his feet making his spiky hair fly up as he started to transform and grew furry large cat ears, a long black soft tail he had white shorts and a blue baggy shirt. A black collar, with a chain of blue and black stones around him neck and low boots in black.

In all he looked adorable.

"Now let us play" Sakura said, her ears tuning back as she hissed at the male feline before her. Sasuke grew out his claws as well and hissed back at her. They glared for a few seconds, closely keeping their eyes on the other to see which would attack first.

Suddenly she was on the move, swiftly making her way toward him growing a green glow in her hands and jumped up only to try and come back down swiftly on him. Sasuke only stood there and awaited for her to collide with his set up force field. Sakura got blown back in shock since when she came in contact with Sasuke electricity shot out and it now surrounded her. It popped around her skin like a whip.

"Ahhhh!" she cried out loudly and then fell to the ground.

Sasuke smirked and his eyes swirled from his now shallow grey to red ones that showed of his blood limit. He had never been in an official fight or nothing, but he knew what he had to do. More than probably Sakura did. Because once Sasuke was aroused for a battle, something in him wanted to see blood. Especially from her, he wanted her completely dead at his feet to make sure she never came near his brother ever again.

To die for…

Sakura at the moment really didn't know what she had gotten herself into. Slowly standing up she looked pissed as her eyes seem to light up once more in green and then green Mana was at the palm of her hands, she was going to get Sasuke and break his face in cause no one ever did that to her.

Sakura was about to jump up and initiate a punch when the ground around her begun to move and then swirl all around her to the point that it sunk her down to her knees. With wide eyes she looked up at Sasuke who now was surrounded by flames. His expression serious, and there was no hesitation as he closed his palm and then the flames were coming her way.

"No" she bit into herself. She had to think of a way out and survive this!

* * *

-Back to the event-)

* * *

Itachi had gone over and helped Neji work it out with Hiashi, though there was still the matter to fix about him and Sasuke. He didn't think that there could be a set up to fight for him and Sasuke, because Sakura was female. She had a right to refuse. By the way, where was his little Sasuke, he wanted to see him and hold him in his arms. Itachi wondered out of the room where every elder was and walked out trying to see if he could find Deidara and Sasori because once more he had sent them to take care of his little brother.

"Oh, Itachi" Itachi looked to his side, annoyed at the person that had just called him.

"What is it Kisame?"

"Well you see" Kisame started but stopped when he saw that something else had caught Itachi's attention. It was Deidara who was flipped over a trash can as he called for Sasori to get him out while Sasori on the other hand was trying his best to do that. But what really mattered to Itachi is that his little brother was no where in sight.

"What are you two doing?" Itachi demanded.

"Itachi!" Sasori gaped just as he managed to get Deidara out and fell backwards with Deidara in his lap.

"Oh crap, un"

"Never mind, where's Sasuke?" Sasori and Deidara lowered their heads. It was time to confess and tell Itachi the truth and then await their death.

"We lost him."

"What!" Red flames were starting to build in the palm of Itachi's hand and Kisame grabbed his wrist.

"Wait Itachi, before you kill them you'll really need to know this" Itachi looked over at Kisame once more.

"What is it and it better be good cause if you are wasting my time-" Itachi was cut off by Kisame's hand coming to cover his mouth.

"I know where Sasuke is!" Itachi was about to remark on that when Kisame added "He and a pink hair girl are battling it out for you and he looks intent on killing her" His Sasuke was in a fight? No, Sasuke really still couldn't control his powers, they were too much for him! His little brother was too modest and never wants to admit it, that the reason he could not control his strength was because they were immense. He needed more time!

At this rate anything was possible.

Sasuke could kill Sakura

The Haruno's would be able to kill him

And he was not about to let a war start!

"Show me!" Itachi hissed.

* * *

Sasuke blinked when a wall of water rose around Sakura's body and kept her from getting hit with his flames. She had survived, the damn bitch. Then she drew a large amount as she tried to blast him away but the water stopped before it could even reach him and it started to form itself into a ball of tight water. Sasuke didn't have to do a thing as the water became ready for him to use, her own power against her.

Sakura didn't know what was going on, all she could feel was herself being drained as the water became something new entirely. It was no longer something she had produced, it was something Sasuke had made his own "I am going to make you regret ever even learning Itachi's name, for ever even putting your disgusting hands on my man" Sasuke said in a voice that scared the hell out of Sakura. She was already shaking and on her own she fell to her knees. She really was no challenge for him.

Then he returned her move back to her and Sakaura gasped as she hit her back against a tree and nearly fell unconscious. She could hardly even breathe with all that water rushing at her face, she didn't know what to do.

"I won't give up" she panted out as soon as she was out of the water.

"Fine by me" Sasuke said as crackling thunder build up in the palm of his hand and he was about to run her way and get it through her stomach, for ever killing her, when he saw Itachi. "Niisan" he said and Sakura looked over as well, her eyes wide and she felt humiliated while Itachi had a disapproving face. Itachi came over to them and grabbed Sasuke into his arms making the young Uchiha groan. Sakura on the other hand was still shaking and she thought Itachi would be on her side.

How wrong.

"Sasuke" he said and kissed his forehead. "You've improved" Sasuke blushed and let himself melt into his brother's arms. He didn't want his brother to know that at that moment he really wanted to kill Sakura and it was not because he had lost control of his strength. All the while Sakura watched them with hatred and disgust, simply watching them share affection for each other killed her, because she could not have that as well.

"I want you dead! I want the both of you dead!" She growled and filled her hands with Mana once more and was about to punch them both when Itachi brought out his hand and a red light flashed from it making her gasped as it aged her slowly. Sakura could feel her smooth skin wrinkling over and her fear came real.

"Old hags like you belong in hell" Itachi hissed and Sakura passed out, feeling her body heavy, tired and weak. She looked all wrinkly like an old grandmother. Her once pink hair was a gray color, almost like Kakashi's. "Sasori, Deidara, take her to her parents, where she belongs. Tell them I will hold a meeting about her current state tomorrow morning" They both nodded and did as Itachi said without question. Kisame only laughed as he followed them. Sasuke watched silently.

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke asked after a while, not that he minded, but his older brother always had the best solutions. He would have killed Sakura and ripped her head to shreds, but his brother always seemed more composed in his thoughts and here they were, with Sakura as an old lady.

"I brought out her worst nightmare, to become old and disliked by those around he" Sasuke nodded slowly. Itachi smiled, this was what they had been waiting for. In two days he was no longer going to be engaged to that hag and finally have his brother. Then he was going to find a way to marry Sasuke.

One thing was for sure.

Haruno Sakura was insane.

"Come on, let's go back" Itachi said as he grabbed Sasuke up bridal style. It was obvious what Itachi wanted but Sasuke felt a little embarrassed.

"Niisan!" He still could not believe that Itachi had come because he was worried for him. But something still kept playing in his mind.

What was going to happen to them?

* * *

First of all, thank you for all of you who are hanging in there while I try to figure out what to write next!! I'll try to up date again soon!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please Review!!


	17. Flip Side

Chapter XVII

**Love Is So Twisted**

Flip Side

Lord Haruno was glaring at everyone; he was displeased as he had his daughter Sakura sitting beside him looking so old, beyond her age. "This is unacceptable! I expected more from the Uchiha clan and look what you have done to my precious child" Fugaku hung his head low feeling like he failed somewhere, on the other hand Itachi smiled, his eyes closed and expression relaxed as he sat there like he owned the world.

And as long as he had his little brother, Uchiha Itachi did own the world.

"I assure you that the only one in wrong here is your daughter for provoking my little brother into a fight and besides that in all my courting, she has proven to be completely unfaithful" The elder Haruno was shocked as he stared at Itachi who talked with so much precision "I am displeased with all her actions, so I am calling this wedding off on my own and I hope to see you leave within the hour, I really can't stand your daughter near here any longer" Itachi opened his eyes and showed his red eyes that gleamed in dominance.

"You can't just call something off when we have a binding contract-"

"I believe I just did, I also believe I just dismissed you" Itachi leaned forward into his hands as he rested his chin there "Please don't make me start something that surely you would not be able to finish, and please don't ever argue with me, save your breath" Itachi smirked "after all, this was all to get to know her, she's a busy little bee looking for a good fuck, not a marriage. Consider how your child feels before you tell he something so stupid as marrying an Uchiha, Cause if I was to marry her and she even dare think of another man I would have her head on a platter"

Sakura looked scared, her eyes wide as she stared at Itachi, she didn't want to believe the words that dropped from his mouth but she knew she spoke nothing but the truth "You know, don't you" her voice still sounded the same, she sure did not look the same "Sasuke told you everything didn't he, that little ass." Sakura clenched her fist and rested her suddenly tired body at the side of her father. "It's not fair, all I wanted to do was forget and start a new"

"Why can't you be resourceful, hunt down his ass and make him pay before you decide that it's time to move on, specially when you are just playing for looks. You are really doing no one any good" Itachi suggested and Sakura looked at him shocked. Out of everything everyone had told her, Itachi's advice seemed like that best one. Suddenly she smiled and tried to stand up but failed even worse than a turtle turned on its back.

"Please, give me back my young body" she begged for the millionth time and Itachi shook his head.

"It's a spell, it'll take some time, maybe around the time it takes you to reach the Haruno lands, then again perhaps even longer. It'll help you to learn to be patient." Sakura groaned, she was going to stay stuck like this for a month and what she hated was that everything in his head was being thoroughly thought through. On the other hand, Itachi wanted her to stay that way a while longer, he preferred she not attack his little lover any more. He still did not trust her.

He could not believe that she had suddenly changed.

He wanted her to weigh down things on her shoulder and really learn her lesson. So it was best to leave her like that for at least some time. It'll be worth it, and even though if she still was obsessed, then he had no choice than to kill her before she even reached his little brother. The meeting continued as they made arrangements and told the Haruno's to simply leave.

Fugaku was amazed at his Itachi had gotten out of the marriage.

It only made him curious to see what his son's next move was going to be.

* * *

_-Itachi's room-_

Sasuke sighed lightly as he stretched out his arms over his head and felt the covers of the bed slid down his stomach to curl around his thighs. He was completely naked and sated, but when he looked over to his right side, he saw that his brother was not there with him. Sitting up slowly he blinked his sleepy eyes a bit before looking around and then outside the window to find the sun up high and blaring.

It was already noon.

Rubbing his eyes to brush off the sleep from them he stood up and made his way to his brother's attached bathroom where he took a bath and changed his clothes. After a while when he was finished in the bathroom he slowly looked around the room before stepping out of it and deciding to go in his own before he went down stairs to eat something. Just as he was about to get in his room arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey there sexy" Itachi purred into his ear and Sasuke turned his head to peck his brother's cheek.

"How was your meeting Niisan?"

"Boring, because you were not there" Itachi smiled at the pretty blush on Sasuke's face. Though he had wished to find Sasuke still asleep and naked in his bed by the time he got back. Having to leave his brother in that state early in the morning was really the hardest thing he had to do that day. "Aren't you going to come down to eat?"

"Uh, I just wanted to grab some socks and shoes from my room before I went" Itachi nodded and allowed his little brother to get his stuff before they went down stairs.

* * *

Ino was glowing and when she saw Sakura she nearly ripped her eyes out at how ugly and saggy she looked. "Sakura? What happened to you?" One thing was for sure, Ino could be a bitch, right now she could have been one to Sakura, but her natural instinct was to be concern for her friend to be in a world of pain.

"I stupidly decided to pick on Sasuke, pissing Itachi off and look at what that got me" Sakura tried to make a sexy pose and in the background you could hear Gai and Lee yelling 'my youthful eyes, t he spring has died'

"You…uh…look so horrible" Sakura sighed.

"Matches how I feel" She looked up when her brother Sai came up to her and smiled. Itachi had really out done himself, Sai had to admit.

"Come sister, we are leaving" He turned to Ino, the blond who seem to be lost at the moment "Are you coming back with us Ino or are you going to call your parents to escort you?" Ino blinked and then shook her head.

"No, I'll go with you!" She looked around like the lost little puppy she looked like at the moment. There was only one explanation for that. "I just have to find Tenten and Shikamaru" She bowed, of course she was never going to go anywhere without those two. The once she loved the most "I'll be there in a few, please carry on" Sai nodded as he proceeded to escort his delicate sister.

"I shall tell them that you are coming" He muttered to the blonds retreating back.

"Wait" Sakura said and Sai and Ino turned to look at her. "How does it feel to actually love someone with all your heart?" she asked. After all, she might have been a spoiled brat, but she was not blind. Ino and Sai glanced at each other before looking at the white haired old lady Sakura had become. There was really no way to explain it, what words could sum up love? When touching and being with that person spoke volumes.

"It's hard to explain with words Sakura, it's something you have to feel here" Ino pressed her hand to her chest. "Maybe someday you will understand, but for now, worry about getting better and wait for love to find you on its own." Sakura furrowed her brow and was about to argue when all of a sudden she felt dizzy and tired at the same time and nearly fell over herself, her body ached in places she didn't even know could even ache.

"Come on sister, I'll take you to the carriage"

With that Sai and Sakura left leaving Ino with her own thoughts and journey of finding Shikamaru and the others. She looked around the bottom floor but could not find them, and then she decided to check up stairs. That's when she randomly opened a door and inside she saw the head Haruno and Hyuuga, both of them looked intense and the air around them was heavy, that Ino couldn't help but stay there and look at them.

* * *

_-In the kitchen-_

Sasuke looked up from his food to his brother who was looking at him with this adoring look that made his face flush and heart beat against his chest. Why did Itachi have to look at him with that face at this time? "Please don't look at me like that niisan, I'm trying to eat"

"Why? Afraid you might choke?" Sasuke growled at what Itachi said "It's not like I wouldn't save you"

"You are so damn lucky I love you or I'd kick your ass"

"I would find that highly amusing little brother"

"I bet" Sasuke stuck out his tongue and then took a bite of his food "You are seriously wrong in the head somewhere, and I wish I could read it" Itachi laughed at his little brother's statement. Both of them kept enjoying themselves, for once everything felt right in their word. Everything seemed so perfect for that moment.

To bad it was not going to stay that way for long.

"So, you up for it" White eyes zeroed in on the other pair of eyes, an odd olive green that was annoying to look at.

"Of course, they humiliated my daughter, they acted so high and mighty and so far I think these battle are stupid" Hyuuga nodded at what lord Haruno said. For one he agreed a hundred percent, the Uchiha's had to be thought a lesson. No, maybe just the elder son and his dumb ideas, especially his infatuation for his younger brother. Hiashi would have never guessed if it were not for lord Haruno who had spilled the beans right on his lap.

"I agree"

"So, a brain washing spell, where would we find one of those?" Haruno asked and Hiashi shook his head at the ignorant man.

"What better source than the daughter of the Yamanaka clan" He turned to the door his eyes popping out in veins that viciously pulsed and Ino gasped as she felt herself lose control of her body. Everything felt numb around her that there was no room to fear, but she was still conscious to what was going on "The only clan to work against the human mind, what better way to make Neji's lover hate him, make Itachi's life miserable. I happened to know a few things"

Sir Haruno smirked "I like where this is going, but what about my daughters condition" Hishi rolled his eyes. Who the hell cared about his daughter's condition, but if he wanted to keep the man in his plan he was going to have to go an eye for an eye and promise that soon it would be fix.

"We'll force Itachi to reverse it, after all that is his specialty, but for now let's concentrate on crumbling them." Hiashi said as he searched with his mind all the halls for one last body that he needed.

Inside Ino's mind all that swept through was a _no._

All she could do, was stand there with no expression, no life in her eyes no nothing.

* * *

'_NO!' _

Tenten gasped as she stopped walking and Neji stopped to look at her. "Tenten, what's wrong?" Tenten didn't know what was wrong with her, all she kept hearing was this voice being overpowered by another, and it was an enchantment. She knew, she'd experience this once before and whoever it was, was casting a spell on her.

It was a hex.

"Tenten…"

* * *

Hello out there cool cats! Hope you are all still enjoyin this story and THANKS TO ALL YOU who review. means alot. This is where the story takes it's...probably final twists and about five more chapter. Willing, give or take a chapter or so.

Please Review!!


	18. Riddles

Chapter XVII

**Love Is So Twisted**

Riddles

One minute Uchiha Sasuke had been laughing and feeling so good to finally have his older brother, the next he was clutching his head in pain as he heard a horrendous voice there chanting something. Influencing his every thought and all he wanted was to get rid of it, then blue eyes flashed behind his eyes and he felt like he was trapped in a different world. It was as if someone was playing with his mind, messing up his every thought. He felt hatred rush through him, forced on him.

Before he knew it he felt empty and cold, and even though his brother looked concerned about him and he was not conscious to what he was doing and he knew what was being said. Someone had take over his body completely and he knew they had that control on him once his hand came up and punched Itachi on the face and away from him. He'd never do that and it hurt him to know as he slowly faded away into the darkness of his mind where he was kept away. What happened next that dropped from his mouth. It killed him and pushed him completely away.

"Stay away from me you disgusting asshole!" Sasuke barked and Itachi flinched at his brother's words.

"Sasuke" Itachi looked him over and saw something wrong with the lines in his little brother's eyes. Eyes were always shaped in some form of flower around the pupil, Sasuke's was a star, but there was an extra line crossing it this time, a line that went around like a cerulean circle around Sasuke's fathomless black eyes. He knew this kind of magic, it was from the Yamanaka clan, a kind of magic that enveloped a persons mind and took it over completely. It was a complicated type of spell and there was no way to understanding it. It was almost like Sasuke was no longer in his body, but someone else.

It was something called a shadow, but why would they want to suddenly change people like that. It pissed Itachi off. He was not about to let someone mess with his little brother, he needed to break the spell. But if he was to do this, he was going to have to be cautious because if he wasn't, he would end up harming Sasuke's mind , either leaving him disabled, or retarded. He didn't want that "Come here Sasuke"

"I said stay away!" Using a powerful burst of mental magic Sasuke managed to push Itachi away, but Itachi quickly chanted something to lock his little brother in place. He could not mentally control his little brother, but mentally he could use objects to hold him down in place. Sasuke grounded his teeth together. He wanted to hurt Itachi really badly at this point.

But the concrete that suddenly surrounded him stopped him from doing so. "I HATE YOU!!" Itachi's eyes widen with evident pain. That was one thing he never wanted to hear his little brother say to him. Though deep inside he knew that there was something wrong and this was not really his brother talking. He'll just have to figure out what was going on. He needed to keep all this in mind as he watched his little brother try to escape "I HATE YOU!! YOU DAMN ASS!" Sasuke growled.

Itachi sighed. This was not his little Sasuke. He needed to remember that. Because even though Sasuke didn't mean it, it hurt.

A lot

"Sasuke" Itachi whispered as he tried hard to not crumble up in tears. He was not for crying , but when it came to the love of his life, the one who made him whole. The pain was too great to contain.

* * *

Neji gasped. "Tenten" said brunet turned sharp eyes towards Neji and then drew out a kunai. Neji was taken aback by the weapon that was suddenly pointed at him by the girl he loves. It didn't take word, it didn't take actions, and just the look in her eyes and that alone could kill him. They no longer shone with love, but pure hatred. Tenten smirked and she licked her lips in a menacing manner.

"I want your blood, your blood spilled all on the floor, I want you dead at my feat" She laughed in an uncharacteristically kind of way and it scared Neji even more. He was sure that this was not his Tenten, something had just happened but he was not sure what. He really could not tell, but the way Tenten's eyes looked now, there was something different. Was it a spell? Tenten on the inside could still feel what she was doing, since she had gone through this once before and a part of her was immune to it.

After all, her specialty was earth bound magic.

This was the work of Ino, magic from a different dimension, space, and time, but that didn't matter at the moment, all Tenten wanted to do was stop her other self from killing her love and at the same time search for her spirit. Oh, fuck it all, she was going to go search for Ino and snap her back to reality. All the while Neji will have to deal with her psychotic self, she knew that bad luck always followed those she loved. She just hoped that she did not end up killing Neji on this. She didn't want to lose him!

Neji back away and dodged the attack. "Tenten!" He set up his defenses as she mercilessly attacked the barrier wanting nothing but to devour him. What was going on? One minute ago, just one minute ago he had had Tenten in his arms and now she was coming towards him with the means to kill.

"I hate you" she hissed out and her eyes flashed a weird blue color and he knew this was not his Tenten. There was something very wrong here, and he needed to figure it out. But how? How would he know what to do? Besides that, Tenten's words had just hurt him deeply, what had he ever done to make her hate him like that? Was it her true emotion, or was something really playing with her head?

"Tenten"

Inside her mind Tenten was searching in the sea of confusion.

That is until she found Ino's soul in chains and locks, ascended up in the free high sky where any wondering spirit could devour her, empty eyes and tears streaming down her face as her blond hair swayed back and forth from her.

"Ino" she sobbed out. "Who did this to you?" She hugged the frail body of the girl to her "You have to be strong, you have to stop this" But there was little hope on stopping this when your only body and sense of understanding was nothing but a spirit.

* * *

Sakura sat on the carriage her frail old body leaning onto her brother Lee as he sat there with a large grin across his face. Not that he didn't feel sorry for her, but this was the first time Sakura had not looked at him with disgust or neglected him, nor insulted him. Finally, the tables were turned. "It's cold" she mumbled and Lee looked down at her before wrapping a blanket around her body. Sakura pulled it harshly away from her and threw it to the ground as she glared at the green boy.

"I thought you said you were cold" Lee scowled. Now he wanted to punch her, yet he held himself back.

"No! Idiot." She took a deep breath "I said its cold, the blood in my veins….is it a side affect or something happen to Ino" she thought about it way back. When Ino and she had first met Ino had helped her in confidence. Back then she was even frailer and she was lacking blood, she needed some of her blood replenished and Ino had been the donor. She had thanked Ino for it all; at the same time as days went on even hurt her.

But she learned that she could now sense Ino.

So what was wrong?

She peeked out of the carriage, her heavy body moving slow with her and she glanced at everyone that was slacking off "JOSE!!" she yelled and then fell into a fit of nasty coughs as she felt her own voice scrape upon her dry throat. Said servant reached her with a disgusted face but quickly covered it up as he bowed to her and smiled patiently waiting for her orders.

"Yes, miss Haruno-sama"

"Tell me why my mother and father aren't here" The boy looked a bit confused as he glanced around and then spotted the mistress Haruno. She seemed to be in a deep sleep, but the patriarch Haruno was no where to be seen. He slightly noted that the Haruno mother looked slightly paled and drained but shrugged it off.

"Your mother is asleep, as for your father I could go look for him"

"No" she said "Why is everyone slacking off" she demanded.

"We aren't" the boy shook his head "we have orders from your father to not move a muscle, we were to move the cars here to block exit for anyone else" He spoke with a smile, unaware of what he was saying. Sakura's eyes widen. There was a spell she remembered; every time Ino used it the blood in her veins would run cold.

She had forgotten the feeling.

"Lee" she spoke.

"Yes"

"Take me to the castle now" Lee looked unsure. "Please, it's a matter of life and death, please. I need to know" She spoke softly and Lee nodded. He stood up and lifted Sakura up bridal style, usually Sakura would have complained if it was not for her aching body and the way she moved so slowly.

"Where to?" Lee asked.

"My father"

* * *

_ItaSasu_

Itachi stared at Sasuke for a while and slowly approached him. "Sasuke?" the boy refused to acknowledge him as he looked away with a cute pout on his face, yet an angry glare on his eyes. He had never seen his little brother so mad before. Itachi was about to reach out and touch his cheek when Sasuke made for a bite with a snap of his teeth making Itachi pull his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me" Sasuke hissed. His eyes blazing red at their blood limit. Itachi for one knew that he could not keep his little brother contained for his restrain on him was to limited do to their special bond. Itachi could not control Sasuke mentally even if he wanted to. Sasuke then bursted out a large amount of energy that broke off all of Itachi's ties and Sasuke was once again free to do as he pleased.

Itachi needed to act quickly, but no longer could he catch his little brother so easily. The boy was running from him.

Itachi had no other choice but to follow.

For he would, always, always

* * *

Lee reached the main meeting hall where he found sir Hyuuga and Haruno taking a drink with each other in victory. They knew they had server the bonds that were making their lives miserable. Sir Haruno smiled "Why, my little girl, why are you here in your state, go to bed or something and rest up"

"What have you done father?" Sakura asked, a sob escaped her as she noticed Ino pinned to the wall like a white angel, her hair flowing around her, her eyes hollow, and her clothes a light purple that barely covered her. Her doggy ears and tail out meaning that she was in full form. "What have you done?" she sobbed.

"Me, nothing" that's when she noticed that Shikamaru was standing before her protectively, like only a warrior would before his princess. His hair loose over his shoulders, and spiky to the sides framing his face he had a dark vest and tight fighting pants. He wore boots and he was ready to battle with the sword he held in his hand.

"I think this is perfection" the Hyuuga spoke as he sipped his drink, "this is just what this world needed, a clean up, a fresh start, a way to rid of those who try to change normality"

"You are wrong!" Sakura hissed. "You don't even know what the hell you are talking about! You are the insane person here!"

"You don't want Itachi sweetheart? I'll have him begging you to give him another chance" Her father said, an evil and unlike him sneer on his lips. Sakura gritted her teeth, she had once, once maybe she would have laughed with her father and agreed, but now she didn't. Now she didn't want it. For once, someone had been bold enough to punish her and teach her a lesson, and yet her father insisted on spoiling her. Insisted on treating her like a child, making her selfish. She didn't want that anymore, she wanted to grow up.

"No" she sobbed; her eyes quickly scanned the room. She was going to have to play the game that Ino taught her. "Lee, please bring me a pen and paper, I need you to deliver a note to Itachi, please" her father and the Hyuuga looked confused, but soon the pale eyed man simply smirked and looked back to the blond girl that was making all this possible.

She really was an angel sent from above.

To help him!

"Sakura, please go lay down" her father pleaded with her but she simply shook her head and stood her ground. There was no way that her father was going to stop her from trying to help. So long as she was conscious and she could do something to help, she would.

There was laughter that came from the long haired brunet in the room "Your daughter is an annoyance and an imbecile" Before her father could yell at the Hyuuga lord Sakura scoffed, already she was feeling dizzy and pain was surging through her aching bones. For once in her life she was not going to hide behind her parents, she was going to defend herself. She owed everyone she had hurt with her selfishness that much.

Even though she really didn't know what was going on, she had an idea of what it would be. After all, she was an intelligent and perceptive person. She just knew what she had to do and she had to do it now!

"Hah! I only have one thing to say" she cleared her throat as much as she could as Lee had left her side to find what she needed. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, not really comfortable standing here on her own for to long. "I want to play a game, like Neji's competitions but this one will exercise the mind and stretch reality beyond its limits if played right" she said.

"What is she babbling about?" the Hyuuga lord hissed as he crossed his arms.

"I have no idea" Her father responded.

"Do you accept?" she smirked. There was only one way to stop what Ino was put up by, there was one thing that would break her hex and she had to get it out before hers and Ino's hearts completely froze over. She remembered what Ino had told her, their own little part on it. Because once your soul is away from your body for to long and the cold blood takes over, you could only wonder what the emptiness and loneliness does to it…..

_Glittering points that downward thrust,  
Sparkling spears that never rust.  
What is it?_

"_Do you know?"_

"_No? What's does it mean Ino?"_

_The blond smile and placed a hand over her heart "Not only for us, but the ones we are controlling at the moment. They will freeze"_

"_An icicle." She whispered under her breath. That's what our heart, love, emotions, everything will become. That's what they would become. Forever_

"Do you accept?" she repeated, her world already spinning.

"Sure, girly, we'll humor you. We'll play your game" Sakura smirked.

"Alright" she sighed "You have to solve this riddle, and if you can do it then you will be alright as well as gain power beyond belief" Lee came by her side once more. She grabbed the paper and pen and swiftly begun to write out what she needed. "Lee, make sure you hand them in at the same time" she handed the paper with the tree riddles to Lee, one was marked for Itachi and the other one was marked for the two men in the room. The third one was for him.

Lee looked them over uncertain as he gulped "Sakura?" he whispered and then his eyes widen as he watched her start to fall "SAKURA!" He yelled as he caught her in the last minute. The white haired old lady the pink haired girl had become had fainted. Lee was not sure what to do anymore and held her tightly.

Slowly he opened the note addressed to him and looked it over

_Until I am measured,  
I am not known.  
Yet how you miss me,  
when I have flown!  
What am I?_

Lee Understood, there was only so much and he had to hurry. Quickly setting a spell on the paper meant for both men in the room, he set a spell on it. "In a few minutes, you'll be able to get it" Lee smirked as he looked at them, carrying Sakura in his arms both men looked panicked at the green glowing letter that was out of reach at the moment "Let the games begin" and he was gone in search for a certain long haired Uchiha.

* * *

Oh man, this story is getting harder to write. I do hope you are all enjoying it AND THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEW!! I'm not sure myself where this story is going on it's own. I erased a couple of things, rewrote some, and tried to think of the rest. Didn't like it, changed it here and there....well. It's a hard story, but let's hope it ends well. I won't give up on it!

Please review!!


	19. Messing With Reality

_Chapter XVII_

**Love Is So Twisted**

Messing With Reality

_All of a sudden Sasuke was pulled back onto the bed and he found himself out of breath, confused, and under his older brother. It was comfortable and not awkward in anyway, but it did make him hot and made him a little nervous. "Little brother, I have a question for you!" Itachi announced all of a sudden putting his nose close to his little brother's and then smirked when Sasuke's breath caught. This might just end up very interesting in the end._

'What was that? That could not have happened. I would never allow it!' There were many thoughts that he didn't understand running through his mind that seemed to escape him as soon as they came and the only one he liked at the moment was.

He had lost him.

Sasuke sighed in relief, he had lost Itachi. His disgusting older brother, trying to frame him into a sin that he didn't want, incest for damn sake! That was something he hated with a passion, think about what everyone else is thinking about at this very moment. It killed him; he hated his brother with all of his being. He hated him, he hated him, and he wanted to kill him! Sasuke paused a little in his walk.

Why did it feel so cold?

"I want to kill him"

To think about that mans death?

Like he had a gaping hole in his chest?

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi crumbled the paper in his hand, he had no time for games, no time for riddles. He didn't need any more power, he was powerful enough on his own. Smirking, he knew what to do and he didn't need anyones help. All he needed to do was turn everything to his favor.

To change the past!

"No one can love, love doesn't even exist" He laughed "It's all in their heads and they will someday thank me for this" He now just needed to place his plan of attack in motion.

* * *

"Have you guys seen Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he ran out into the sanctuary's field where Deidara was playing golf with Sasori. Both the red head and blond looked up when they saw Itachi running towards them looking broken… lost…..and what was to say that at the moment he was not feeling empty.

"Did you two get into a fight, un?" Deidara asked tilting his head.

"No"

"Then….what happened?"

"I have no idea at the moment, but I intent on finding out!" That's when they heard a loud crash that came from the glass doors of the patio of the house and the said green beast. He came running and fell to his knees before Itachi. Itachi glanced down at the panting boy and then saw the note in his hand. All of then stared down as the boy quickly pulled himself together and grabbed onto Itachi's shirt.

"You must solve this, if you wish to save Sasuke's life" Itachi looked pissed as he pushed the boy away from him.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?"

"Ah! All I know is that Ino comes from a special family where they manipulate the body, but they can't manipulate the soul or everything of said person, there is something you must know!" Lee said quickly in one breath as he once more got to his feat and pressed the note to Itachi's hand "You must solve this riddle to find out how to break the spell with the answer before Hiashi and Haruno learn to lock it in place forever!"

Itachi was confused for a moment; he didn't have time for this. Looking down at the piece of paper he read it.

_If you break me,  
I do not stop working.  
If you touch me,  
I may be snared.  
If you lose me,  
Nothing will matter.  
What am I?_

People must really be out of their minds.

All Itachi knew he was that he had to think.

He had to solve this.

If he ever wanted his beloved brother back in his arms once again.

All of a sudden the sky turned dark and there was rain falling. "DEIDARA!" He heard Sasori's pained cry and he looked over only to see that the blond had attacked his red-headed boyfriend who was on the ground and now the blond was flying away in a clay bird. Soon evil laughter filled the air and both Sasori and Itachi looked up while Lee tried to keep himself from shaking.

"What the hell is going on" Itachi growled.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" They saw Hiashi standing there, ten feet high, and Ino clutched in his hand looking like a dead little pixie in pale sick skin. "EVERY SEME OUT THERE, PREPARE YOUR DISGUSTING SELFS TO LOOSE YOUR UKE'S, YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THEM EVER AGAIN! EVEYONE ELSE PREPARE TO LOSE YOUR LADIES!" and as he said, the Uke's all stood beside him, even the females. Neji came running and looked up at his uncle with disgust.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Neji yelled as loud as he could. He feared that his low must have sounded as low as the buzzing of a fly to his uncle though. Itachi on the other hand didn't care as well as Sasori, all they had in their minds was to get their lovers back in their arms.

"THIS IS MY TIME TO SAY WHAT IS TO HAPPEN; IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PLAY MY GAME!" Hiashi laughed "FRANKLY I LIKE THESE ODDS" He said as with one finger he crushed someone's Uke. Who ever it was in the sanctuary had just lost his love.

"This is not good" Lee said as he shook, "Not good at all"

"I WANT TO RETURN IT ALL BACK TO THE BEGINNING! AND MAKE IT BE THE WAY IT SHOULD BE!" Hiashi yelled out and suddenly the ground shook, he cast his spell and time was racing backwards. Before anyone knew it every touch, every kiss, every word, every confession, everything being taken back and rewound to the beginning of the story.

To where Hiashi was going to change things and how they all begun.

* * *

**In a Different Reality, It'll be all Italics.**

"_You are probably wondering why I have called this meeting" Fugaku's voice echoed through out the small barely lighted room where only his family was at the current moment. He stared hard at Itachi Uchiha, his eldest son, next to him Uchiha Sasuke, his youngest son was ignored. His wife slipped her hand into his and gripped it hard, his one and only lovely Mikoto. They had come to this decision. A test, and right now to actually make this decree he needed all the support he could get._

"_Not really" Sasuke responded flatly. Itachi on the other hand blinked his eyes a couple of times, looking around and taking everything in. This had already happened…..this was before he and Sasuke even started. Looking to the side to his little brother, he hoped nothing had changed. _

"_Sasuke" He mumbled, but he was ignored. _

"_Well you should really wonder" Mikoto spoke and then cleared her throat focusing her attention solely on her eldest son now "Listen now Itachi" Itachi turned to face her knowing what she was going to say._

"_Mom, don't-" She obviously was ignoring all his protests. _

"_You are to wed in a three months time son, you will be spending that little time with your soon to be bride in the mean time, and I mean all your time. You have to be good to Haruno Sakura" She smiled as if she thought that he ever liked that girl. _

_Itachi was not going to hesitate to kill everyone now–Not his baby brother though he needed to know if he was still his. Still, he felt like something had to die at that moment. Quickly as it came he reigned in his emotions and kept his apathetic look, he needed to find a way out already._

_Itachi could tell that nothing was the same._

_His mother looked to happy, his father looked to dull, and his little Sasuke looked to angry. _

_As soon as they were dismissed he tried to get his little brother's attention, but Sasuke was already walking away as if nothing mattered on the world. "Sasuke!" he called out, but no matter how much he tried he was seemed to be ignored. As if no one could hear him. Even as he tried to go after his little brother, the boy was gone before he even reached him. _

"_This can't be happening" Itachi mumbled to himself "this can't be real!" _

"_Itachi-sama, we have your tuxedo, your mother wishes for you to try it on" Itachi turned to look at the maid and shook his head. _

"_Not not, take it to my room" Looking down at his own hand he saw that he still held the riddle "there is something I must do first" She was confused and watched him run away. Itachi had decided to find the others, he needed to see how much this all had changed. _

_There was only one way to turn this right and get his little brother back in his arms. _

_That was to follow his heart. _

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke watched his brother run somewhere, how he hated his brother so much. Pulling a knife out of his pocket Sasuke stared at it. He needed to kill his brother, there was no way that he was going to let his brother steal Sakura from him. He had liked her since they were young. _

_She was his. _

_That's when he faltered, something made his head ache and he had to rethink everything all over again. It wasn't right……_

_Running the knife through his palm and cutting himself slightly, Sasuke sucked on the blood. He had wonder why he hated his brother so much and he really had no valid reason. Maybe it that he always wanted to be him, like him, something in there that he didn't understand._

_Be near him and at the same time……It twisted him up inside, _

_So he always wanted to take everything that belonged to his brother and make it his. No matter what it was. _

_Sakura wasn't an exception. _

_She was just another thing in the way._

_Never mind the love, he'd kill her to! _

_

* * *

_

_Itachi was running, he needed to find a way out. Sasori and Kisame where now at his side, both knowing they had once been with their lovers who were now missing. Thing was, could they trust anyone else?_

"_So, what is the plan this time?" Sasori asked and Itachi got to thinking as he read over the riddle. The answer, he knew it. 'One's heart' but as to what it was supposed to do or help them with. He had no idea. _

"_We'll have to see" _

_

* * *

_THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEW AND KEEP UP WITH THIS STORY! MEANS A LOT! I hope you all enjoyed this. Kinda hard to keep writing it, but I'll manage to continue and finish it. Well, here's hoping!

See you all around.

Please Review!


	20. Bandit Of The Northern Star

Chapter 16

**Love Is So Twisted**

Bandit Of The Northern Star

(Original chapter from**Acquaintances **But in whorped reality)

_People far and wide were already here, for one thing and one thing only and that was to meet the girl who is going to be bride to Itachi. The one who is to marry such a handsome young man, all they could expect was a lovely bride that'll suit his right arm and he can wear her every where he went. This was the first time they were ever going to meet Lady Haruno, Sakura the one and only daughter of the Haruno clan. Not a famous clan at all, but still it was nice that they would finally learn about them._

_Eerie darkness now filled the once bright world that had been filled with love and delusions of lust. The peaceful sanctuary was stirred from it and it had changed the people around to view the world in the way that Hiashi wished it be seen. A simple smile split his face as his horse drawn carriage came into the dark sanctuary, his white horses coming to a halt at the front door. "Now, Neji as soon as the announcement for Itachi-san to marry Sakura-san is made, you announce your own happy engagement with Hinata-sama" Hiashi said as he petted the top of his daughter's head._

_As her father and cousin Neji jumped out of the carriage, Neji made to grab at her. She had to comply. She then turned to face her younger sister and help her down; Hanabi was glaring hard and as soon as she was on solid ground clung tightly to her beloved older sister. "I don't like this, nee-chan" she murmured as Neji came and placed his arm around Hinata's shoulders and pushed her away. Hinata looked torn when that happened, but she turned her head slightly and nodded to Hinabi._

_The small girl's breath caught for a moment, but she understood. There was something wrong here and if they didn't want to get caught in the crossfire, they were going to have to work together. Pressing both hands together she chanted something under he breath and melted like water onto the ground. Hinata was putting all her hope on her little sister for the while, and then she was going to go help her._

_Her father might have never known it, no one did, but she and Hinabi are lovers. They love each other a lot, and they were not about to let their father do something to make everyone in the world miserable, because he was. Taking in all the sight of the dark cold world, she certainly didn't want to live here. "Neji-niisan" she called out "why this all of a sudden, we are cousins, are we not? Why do you want to marry me? Why not Tenten-san?" Neji glanced down at her and nodded towards Hiashi._

_"What are you talking about Hinata-sama, you are the one I love and are devoted to for my whole life" In code to this, it was, I am here to protect you from your father, I shall tell you what is going on later. So, Neji was not on this….what was going on. Once they made it to the top stairs and into the castle, everything was luxury and elegance. Inside the huge ball room stood plenty of people already for the show, the place decorated in a heavy dark maroon red and the tables with black table cloth. The food looked delicious and well displayed the windows curtains slightly parted to reveal the ending day. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Her father soon engaged in socializing with the many adults there and Neji pulled her to a more secluded area._

_"Neji-niisan" She tilted her head._

_"Listen Hinata, since yesterday…or so, I don't know anymore, the sense of time is all out of whack or something. Either way, your father has erased many people's minds, here…." Neji thought about it "All in the sanctuary, what bothers me is why I haven't forgotten or am….I don't know anymore" Hinata nodded and then smiled._

_"You do love Tenten-san then" Neji sighed nodding and making Hinata giggle._

_"I do, but now she doesn't even know me" he pointed to her; she was talking with Lee a dark bowl haired tall boy with peach skin who seemed to love wearing green everywhere. Looking more around, she noticed every male flirting with a female. None of them were with males, not even Deidara and Sasori, her favorite couple of all time._

_One couple she had not met yet, but heard about, was Itachi and Sasuke, and at the moment she could not find them. "Neji-niisan" She fidgeted, if her father had tried to turn every happy couple against themselves, then she and Hinabi were in danger. Her father still had no idea that she and her sister had a relationship going, but one thing was for sure, no magic or nonsense had touched them yet. "I want to help you stop my father"_

_She was not going to allow this._

_"Hinata-sama, it's too dangerous" All her life she'd been treated like the perfect little princess, and she had had enough of playing the damsel in distress. "You are going to stay here and keep pretending that you love me or what not, so please" Hinata gritted her teeth and Neji knew he had displeased her. "Hinata, please" Hinata pouted and looked away._

_"Fine" Apparently her sister had been long forgotten, and sometime this night she was going to go and break this spell from her father. She just needed to find the source, if Hanabi had not found it yet. The soft sound of music ceased at that moment and the lights dimmed to make a spotlight for the stairs._

_"Everyone, we would like to welcome his highness, Itachi-Sama, and his soon to be mistress, Haruno Sakura-sama" Itachi was handsome and over powering as always, standing beside the beautiful cherry blossom girl, her elegant hair and green gem eyes making her the envy of all flowers. Sasuke who stood next to his parents felt anger bubble past him, as for who he had the anger for, -Itachi or Sakura- he had no idea._

_Hinata on the other hand narrowed her eyes, for she could see the distress on Itachi's face and his longing gaze that was being directed into the crowd. When she searched for that person, her jaw nearly dropped at the equally handsome albeit more beautiful than handsome brother. She would have loved to see them both up there instead of Itachi with that girl. It pissed her off beyond belief, and the smile on everyone's face sickened her._

_Either way, she had found her target._

_

* * *

_

_Hinabi took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and re-opened them. They glowed as bright as the full moon and she searched the house for the power source. Allowing herself to become cold and into freezing ice, she seeped in through the window and found a dark room. In it, she found a dormant Ino._

_She neared the bed slowly towards the blond, the blond looked drained. She was about to touch her when suddenly she heard someone's heavy boots move across the room and towards her, a boy with long hair and an angry expression. "Shikamaru…." She murmured as she moved out of the way and Shikamaru's eyes widen, he had nearly killed Ino himself. It was enough to open his eyes and lift the hex from him. The man began to shake and ask for forgiveness from the comatose girl. "Something isn't right here, what is going on, what's wrong with Ino!" Looking up, Shikamaru bowed his head once more._

_"Your father" Shikamaru struggled with his words "Is turning all our lovers against us…" Hinabi's eyes widen. Her Hinata could be in trouble._

_"Tell me, what can I do to stop him?"_

_"There….is nothing you can do" He cried even more and Hinabi started to strangle him._

_"Be a man and don't give up" an idea hit her then, hexes weren't hard and Ino was a good teacher of even causing the smallest yet more problematic hexes. "Shikamaru" she smirked "Bend to my wishes, bend to my will, become my puppet, a dog, my servant"_

_

* * *

_

_The night gently progressed with people simply talking and soon the dance floor filled. Hinata was getting worried; her little Hinabi was not back yet. "Hinata, may I please have this dance?" Neji asked, he had spotted Itachi out in the dance floor with Sakura, and he wanted to know if Itachi had been affected by the spell or not._

_"Sure" Hinata said when she saw her father looking their way, daring her to not accept the dance. Once they were on the dance floor Neji made sure to spin them around hard so that she would bump into Sakura, she being the good little cousin pulled the pink haired girl completely down. Sakura looked pissed beyond belief as she started to yell at the much younger raven haired girl, whom just begun to fake cry and make a huge crowd of people who were worried and soon against Sakura._

_Neji came to Itachi's side and murmured "You do still love Sasuke right, you haven't gone insane" Itachi kept looking forward, not even glancing at the long haired male with pale eyes._

_"Of course, Sasuke is my world" Itachi didn't even hesitate, Neji smirked and then he decided to step in and help his cousin. If Itachi was still on their side, he wondered who else…..so far it seemed like all the seme's still had their head straight._

_Once he helped Hinata he directed them to sit down once again, the party continued and Itachi continued to put up with Sakura. Hiashi on the other hand got himself shitty face drunk and went on to bed with a blond lady with big tits. She claimed to be Tsunade's long lost little sister, thing was she was Tsunade herself with the mentality of a drunk child. Hinata who was not allowed to stay with Neji had to follow her father home and hide in the bathroom while he did his….uh…. 'Business'_

_Deciding it was her turn to sneak away, she did just that._

_

* * *

_

_After some searching, Hinata made it into the room where Hinabi was. She looked around and noticed that Shikamaru looked like a tall lifeless doll and her little sister was trying to get Ino to wake up. "Hinabi" she called out. Hinabi looked up and smiled._

_"Hinata-neechan" She ran towards her and hugged her._

_"Hinabi tomorrow is Itachi-san's wedding. Apparently they are wasting no time to wait and let Sakura become eighteen" She glanced at Ino "we don't have much time; I am going to gather every possessed lover. Tonight father is drunk; we can do this without anyone knowing." Nodding her head Hinabi turned to Shikamaru._

_"Shika-kun, follow Nee-chan and protect her from anything bad" Hinabi then turned to Hinata "I will try to awaken Ino" Hinata nodded and jumped out of the window followed by Shikamaru who had no other choice but to do as he was told._

_

* * *

_

_"Target number one" Hinata murmured under her breath "Uchiha Sasuke" With that she snuck into his room. To say that she took him by surprise was an understatement; Hinata was going to shake this world to fall into the places she wanted it to._

To unravel me  
You need a key.  
No key that was made by locksmith's hand,  
But a key that only I will understand.  
What am I?

_Hinata had found the code._

_

* * *

_

_Itachi just stared out to nowhere, he remembered the words his mother and father had spoken to him during the ball. Sakura had jumped all over it and even the pink haired girl's parents seemed exited about it._

_'Itachi, you are to marry Haruno Sakura, Tomorrow' everyone who heard, loved the idea._

_Out of all the lame lines his parents chose to end the night with, this was the worse. He still had no idea how he was going to get his beloved baby brother back and they were already forcing him to marry to this girl. He needed to end the wedding before it even happened, if he could, deny her and leave her at the alter._

_"Sasuke" Itachi whispered longingly as he watched the moon glow at it's brightest._

_

* * *

_

Thank you for all your reviews! They mean a lot.

Another chapter down and only two more to go! I finally got inspired here.

I hope you all enjoy it to the very end.

Please review.


	21. Code: SAKURA

Chapter: 21

_**"Code Sakura, huh, so that is what'll undo her" Sharp black eyes gazed back at white prominent ones. She blinked a couple of times and then smiled at him. "You do love your brother right?" **_

_**"What the hell are you trying to do anyway? This is none of your fucking business!" His voice had help poison for her and she only backed away. She had to admit, she was turned on by him, she could see why his older brother would fall in love with him. Still, she feared it was too late, not even she would be able to get this stuborn boy to see what was reality, she wasn't exactly the type who could seduce anyone. **_

_**"You'll come to the wedding right, I want you there. If not for your brother, do it for me" the raven haired boy looked perplexed to the raven haired girl. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, they had been childhood friends since young and that connection had never been lost.**_

_**"You are crazy to think I'd go to such a thing, I won't be there" **_

_**"But"**_

_**"Get out" She smiled and petted his hair.**_

_**"Fine" She was leaving when she turned around and said "thank you, with this S.A.K.U.R.A code thing, I will be able to stop her" She hoped outside. "There will be no marrige" the boy stared after her, but he did not believe in her words. Tomorrow Sakura was going to marry his older brother, and there was no one who would come between them. He knew there were people making sure that was possible.**_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Love is So Twisted~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Code: S.A.K.U.R.A-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

* * *

_Last night, Hyuga Hinata had come to his room. For the longest time he had felt angry at the whole word, but as he saw now, he was angrier with himself. There was nothing more that Uchiha Sasuke wanted than to rip the skin right off his bones, stab a knife through his chest and rip out his own heart just to make the pain stop. He had gritted his teeth all night long and had tugged at his hair, all in the pointless effort to escape this reality. That night he had been restless and had gotten out of bed before the day had even officially started._

_He wanted to kill himself so bad._

_A cold shower to calm down all his flamed nerves was not enough. The desperation in his heart that left him breathless and he had to wonder why he was feeling like he was committing the biggest mistake in his life. Why did he felt that he hated himself forever even hating Itachi? Why was it, his heart the one he wanted to rip out? Getting out of the shower and changing for the day, he knew today would be the end of it all, all this pain._

_His brother would be married._

_Out of his life! At last_

_In addition, he will rejoice. Nodding to himself, he walked out of his bathroom and back to his room. He put on his shoes and just as he was getting up, something caught his eye. It was the deepest blue he had ever seen a flower be, it was the most beautiful thing he had seen. Right under it laid a note that had come from Hinata. Picking the flower gently up, he looked at it and then placed it on his lap before picking the letter up and reading it. One read over was all it needed, it simply said 'Thank you' in the fanciest writing Sasuke had ever seen._

_It got him to think, about what he really wanted._

_However, he did not know, and did not; have a clue on how to respond to everything that was crashing down on him. Looking at the flower in his hands once more, it turned an over powering black that it made him gasp and drop the flower to the floor, for a second it looked like it had turned white and then it simply burned up into ashes. It was as if he had seen the light._

_He could not let Itachi marry Sakura, and he knew that, but as to how he was going to stop them from marrying was a completely new story. His feelings ran deep and way out of key that he could not read them anymore, he did not even know whom he was anymore, all he knew was that he was going to have to run and hope for the best._

_'Itachi' He thought from the bottom of his heart 'I don't know if I can say that I ever loved you' with that in, he ran out of his room. He needed something to do, something to take his mind off things that should not be._

_

* * *

_

**_With Itachi_**

_The night before Itachi had been unable to sleep; he had spent it practically pacing up and down the long hallway, the doors between his room and his beloved younger brother's room. It tore at him that they were so close and yet so far. That there were so many things that he still had left to say, and when he thought about confronting his little brother Each and every word flew out of his mouth and all he wanted to do was express his feelings. He did not even get to do that with the boy being so evasive all the time, it was driving him crazy._

_Sasuke should have always been his to hold and cherish._

_To be able to never let go._

_It was driving him insane right up to his bones and he was not sure if he was going to live up to anything anymore. He did not know what was wrong with him, seeing Sasuke look at him with such hate killed him! Besides that, he and Sasori had not as much made a concrete plan and yet things seemed to be moving so fast, they did not even have a day left to make an escape. They were going to either make a big scene or Itachi was just going to have to shoot himself right there in front of everyone. As to what this day was going to progress into, was out of Itachi's hands._

_If Sakura's presence did not gag him to death_

_If Sasuke did not step up and brought hope into him, that perhaps he still had a chance. He did not want to force his brother to do anything._

_Sighing, he watched the sunrise and he knew this was a day that was going to be hard to swallow. This day was going to kill him. He did not know anymore, he was so confused what he could do to get his little Sasuke back to him, what could he do? What? He was finished, he followed his heart this far and had tried hard to get his brother's attention but all Sasuke wanted of him was for him to die or stay far away. Itachi wished to respect what Sasuke wanted, but he really wanted to be selfish right now._

_Itachi could not live with letting Sasuke go._

_He could not; eventually he feared he was going to die out of lack of being able to be with his little brother. Alternatively, he was going to break apart and take his little brother by force "Itachi-sama, would you please come and try on your tux, your mother would like to see which one would be proper for the wedding" the house cleaner bowed and Itachi slowly nodded. She smiled at him and begun to lead the way, all the while Itachi watched her go, no desire to follow her._

_His eyes lingered on Sasuke's door, it was so silent, and he wished to hear his voice, even if for a second. It would give him some strength, but he heard nothing._

_'Please, Sasuke. Don't deny me like this anymore' _

_

* * *

_

_The preparations were all falling perfectly into place and were not missing a beat, the whole place was breathless, Hinata admitted. After all, it had been she and Hinabi who had re-decorated the place from top to bottom in the way they wished their wedding to be. It was completely going against Sakura's wishes, but she was not going to follow her orders._

_Sakura, now she was a whole other story, she was the happiest girl in the world; she was getting a dream wedding with a dream man-One that was not even hers to begin with. Everyone was around her telling her how lucky she was, preparing her for her big day. Her wedding dress was beautiful, and she looked like a total princess in it. It was some sort of fairy tale and it would seem so perfect –Were not the groom pining over someone else, and were not her father altering reality_

_"Come on everyone" Sakura said suddenly "we don't have all day, let's finish up." She was shaking with the excitement._

_Hinata who was skipping by in her little summer dress stopped before the door and sighed, this day was going to be so much fun and she could not wait and see how it was going to progress. After all, she had planned to stop it completely once she knew Sasuke was not the same one in love with Itachi. She twirled a lock of her own hair in her finger and leaned against the wall, just waiting for the blushing (From too much screaming) bride to come out. It seemed like she was going to have to stand here all day before that happened._

_Peeking into the room after ten minutes of waiting, she looked all around. It seemed that princess Haruno was having so many jitters that she had made a mess of the room. It just made Hinata smile even more. She really wanted to see how she would respond to her own present-One that she had personally been shipped here this morning-. She truly wished Sakura the best and was going to give her a huge present. After another ten minutes of waiting, she wondered if this was the case for every bride on her 'special' day, because now she feared asking Hinabi to marry her._

_"AAARRGHH! NO THOSE SHOES DON'T MATCH! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Slam. Ouch, Hinata certainly did not want to be in the room with the bride, she'd just wait out here for her. There was a snapping sound and Hinata could not help but laugh. She wondered how Hinabi was doing on her end._

**_S._**

_Hinabi had the other face of the plan; she had changed Ino into a beautiful dress and had taken the spirit of a cat to enter her body. So every now and then Ino would tilt her head and go 'Meow' making her look dumb, but Hinabi really could not wake her up from her deep slumber. She had been thinking all day on what to do, this was her father, he had wanted to alter reality, how could she altered her own…Oh! Then it suddenly hit her._

_This was just as sleeping beauty, now where was Shikamaru? Noticing her father was having a good time out in the audience, she stood by the balcony. It was up to her to make sure that Neji and Itachi did not come up with something to mess up their plans, so now Neji was tied up in his changing room, with only his boxers on. It was not Hinabi's fault that she is impatient and that Neji is slow with getting dressed, as a treat. She had decided to send Tenten up there. She had not sent Tenten right away, no, she wanted Neji to feel embarrassment all this time. Tenten was down in the kitchen preparing a few things before she was to go up there and deliver the meal. She just hoped it turned out to be a full on sex bedroom war. –What Hinabi didn't know was that Tenten couldn't cook, so it was going to be a long time before the brunet even made it to the room-_

_So far, everything was falling into place, the flowers were all arranged. Sakura had ordered pink cherry blossoms in their full bloom to cover every table, but Hinabi and Hinata had made sure that the flowers were changed to black roses, that meant farewell, overcoming of a long hard journey, love gone wrong and happiness. The deep blue flowers stood for romanticism, desire, love, and the metaphysical striving for the infinite and unreachable. They had also changed the decorations from red, black, and hot pink to red, black, and dark blue. The table decorations, the whole place had been changed to fit a whole other vision of a wedding._

_It was dark and sweet at the same time._

_Everyone who entered inside were left in awe, a single blue rose sparkled at each table while it's stem was drenched on the vodka clear drink on a Champagne glass. Hinabi watched as Itachi stepped out, a black tuxedo and red under shirt. He looked like he was not even focused on his surrounding and he looked like he wanted to die on his feet._

_She felt sorry for him._

**_A._**

_Sakura looked at herself some final times in the mirror, spun herself around and giggled. She looked marvelous, at least to herself she did. She could not help but feel giddy and like she was about to burst of happiness. At the same time she was nervous as hell to even leave her room, it had been since the morning that she was here and every time she tried to leave she felt like she was not good enough for the man she was about to marry. Every time she felt incapable, like this was not something she was supposed to be doing or be happy for, it made her insides twist and she was even more confused to what she truly wanted._

_She touched her cheek and wondered; maybe…..did Itachi love her…..what was going through other people's thoughts. It made her forget the whole marriage part and at the same time, she felt selfish enough to take the golden ticket home. She was getting married to one of the hottest man in the nine planets, what more could she ask for? Standing firm and making her decision she headed out of the room but stopped short when she saw that small raven-haired girl that had bumped into her last night. "You" she hissed. Hinata looked up and nearly laughed in the pink haired girl's face, but she knew better than that_

_"Ah…" the girl bowed her head meekly and as quickly as possible "Sakura-san I am sorry for the trouble I caused you yesterday, I was careless and clumsy" Sakura wanted to scold her and more, but the way Hinata looked so small and fragile made her reconsider. A smile actually appeared on her face and she patted the smaller girl on the head._

_"Its okay sweetie, just next time make sure you look were you are going" she growled the last part making Hinata back away. Her scared meek face soon turned mischievous with the smirk that suddenly came over her. This confused Sakura as she stared at the once fragile looking girl; this was like a new side of her._

_"I am afraid, I am the one who should be apologizing" she said as she snapped her fingers "But I don't want to, so I won't. Good luck." Sakura's eyes widen then. Before her stood Osaka Kaishiro, her one and only love and the one who had stolen her heart and crushed it under his shoe. The one who had left her as heartless as she now was, he was standing there and he looked malevolently handsome._

_"No" She said backing away, his sight intimidated her; this is what she had been running away from her whole life. This was the last person she had ever wanted to see, this was not who she wanted to see on her wedding day. Her heart was beating so fast that it seemed it was going to break out of her chest, no, she had to remind herself. She was way past this, and now she was going to own the heart of the Uchiha Itachi! She was going to control him and have him in the palm of her hand; she was not going to allow another man to control her._

_"Sakura, I have come back for you, please take me back" he kneeled down before her, hugging her legs. Hinata narrowed her eyes a smirk still on her lips._

_"Well, how do you like my present, Sakura, are you accepting?"_

**_K._**

_Hinata snapped her fingers again, Kaishiro's eyes glossing over._

_Kaishiro stood up and backed Sakura into the dressing room, since every time he stepped forward she stepped back. Sakura glanced over to Hinata who had the most evil look on her face and begun to protest and hit at Kaishiro's chest, she just knew it was that girl the one who was messing around with her special day. "What are you going to have him do you crazy bitch!!" Sakura yelled "You are such a bitch, let me go now, send him away!" Hinata shrugged and looked as innocent as she could._

_"Nothing, maybe rape you….mutilate you….whatever he can think of to shut you up and take you out of the picture." Hinata turned around to leave then but glanced over her shoulder once. "Your dear father is next, and as for my father, I think an Alzheimer's disease is in store for him. I'm sure you planned this, didn't you. All this should not be happening and I won't allow it" After that Hinata sprinted for another dressing room._

_Once inside she decided to start the next face of the master plan._

_What she had not noticed though, was Sakura escaping out of the room and running to the reception. Kaishiro inside had been punched and hurt, he hissed as he glared up, his own determination shinning to stop Sakura and make her succumb to him._

_Sakura on the other hand kept running._

_No one was going to stop her from marrying Itachi! No one._

**U.**

_Hiashi was socializing with more people; his guard was down because he believed everyone to be under his control. That was actually Sasori's job in the plan Itachi and he had come up with it a few moment ago in his dressing room, as for Kisame, he was going to break down the walls when necessary. Now though, Sasori was confused with the atmosphere, it all seemed to be played out in a way that he was not comfortable with much. Well, it did not matter. It was his job to use his puppet magic and control the room._

_One way or the other._

_From above, Hinabi became aware of the redhead's presence and means of being here. She quickly lifted her hand and sent one of her own controlled dolls to him. Before Sasori knew it, or could make eye contact with Itachi, he was pulled down into the floor. His body shivered and when he turned around, Deidara was not who he was expecting to see. His blond haired boyfriend was smiling again, his eyes seemed to shine, and he was confused even further._

_Soon they were gone._

_Itachi who was waiting up at the front with the priest was becoming more and more uncomfortable, where were all the fools who were to help him? Now even Kisame was missing, and the shark like dude was known for never disobeying him. He sighed in relief when he saw Sasori sitting down, though who was sitting next to him was someone who he was not expecting. Had Sasori been taken under Hiashi's spell already? Sasori then smiled at him and gave him an okay, what was going on? Well, as Sasori had understood it, there was not going to be a wedding, there were people working to make sure there was not._

_His mother then entered the room, and people stood up and clapped as she and Fugaku walked down the aisle looking like the perfect couple. This were the people who created the great Itachi, they had to have respect for them._

_Itachi on the other hand was panicking. He was running out of time here if he was ever going to make an escape. Just as Itachi was going to leave through a front door on the other side of the altar, the priest stopped him. The old man smiled at him and nudged him back into place "Please take your place down there and wait for your bride Itachi-kun, you have sure grown so fast." the old man smiled at him proudly and Itachi slowly nodded._

_He had no choice, did he? Well he was going to have to deny her._

_Everyone took their seats, in came Ino who was with Hinabi, they were late as it was. Then came in Hinata and Shikamaru from the other side, everyone looking at them. They were expecting them to make way for the bride. Hinabi and Hinata were on opposite ends and glanced at each other. They still had one last thing to do before the music could start and Itachi could face his new bride….They needed everyone to come to their senses! Time was passing by._

_"Excuse Me," Hinata said as she strived to make her way to the other side._

**R.**

_'Become sleepless beauty'_

_Hinabi thought as she to make her way to the other side. The old woman at the piano finished stretching her fingers and played the first note as he pressed down on the keys. The doors opened; there stood the bride in her snow-white dress, black lines outlining parts of it as it glittered over the bright lights of the church and the veil over her head that completely covered her hair and face. Hinata gasped and Hinabi concentrated on Ino and Shikamaru._

_This was not supposed to be like this, she was not supposed to be here, Sakura was supposed to be locked up with her old crush having sex and stand Itachi up at the altar. Today was not the day that Uchiha Itachi was supposed to get married. No, today was going to have to be the day Itachi got stood up, by tomorrow, everything would be back to normal, and he could have Sasuke back in his arms._

_This is what was supposed to happen._

_For their sake_

_There was not supposed to be a wedding._

_Turning back desperately she, pushed Ino forward, at the same time, she prayed with all her heart that Sasuke would come and stop this. but the raven had said he wouldn't even be here "Kiss her!" she said and Shikamaru did as he was told, Ino awoke melting into Shikamaru and Hiashi became aware of the fact that he was losing powers. Taking her eyes of the girl at the front as the music played all around the room she turned to her father and decided to make sure all the power left him at once, making him collapse and taking damage directly to the brain._

**(**Normal reality**)**

Everyone was released from his or her spell; turning to the bride, she hoped she would leave. This is not what the plan was all about, but no, the bride stayed and she headed towards the groom. Everyone standing up as she passed by and bowed to her, Sakura didn't even turn to look at them as she passed by with her head held up high. She seemed as though she could not wait to reach Itachi at the altar.

Everyone stayed standing as she reached Itachi, Itachi staring and his heart racing at the same time. He had never been more scared in his life. What was he going to do now…was he really to marry Haruno Sakura?

No, he could not.

Soon she was standing right at his side, yet still not touching him. Time seemed to slow down as she reached her hand out and offered it to him. Itachi pulled her forward so that she was beside him as they slowly turned to the father who smiled at them both. Everyone was at the edge of their seat wondering what was going to happen next, for now they knew that Itachi was not to marry Sakura.

It was supposed to be Itachi and Sasuke.

Fugaku and Mikoto knowing Itachi was at the end of his rope and it was their entire fault, they wondered if their son could get out of this mess. He had once before, but could he do it here? Just at the end of it all. Sasori was thinking of ways to stop this, but Deidara stopped him and looked to Hinata and Hinabi, but both of them looked equally terrified and confused.

The book was opened.

The priest cleared his throat, and then he spoke.

**A.**

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the wedding, the bond, the connection that will be created between these two individuals. A special occasion where love is proven to live forever. To forever cherish another person." the priest looked at his book one last time and then he looked up "and before anything, I would like to know if there are any objections" For the moment the whole room held its breath, so what happened next was something they were not expecting.

"I OBJECT!"

Everyone gasped.

_

* * *

_

I'd really like to know my readers thoughts on this chapter. thank you so much for the one's who reviewed, and I hope you are all still enjoying the story.

Please Review.


	22. To The Grave

**Chapter: 22**

_I thought I was going to die then and there from the way my heart was beating so fast, I had never, in a million years expected to do something like this... it is so embarrassing._

**Love Is So Twisted**

**To The Grave **

"I OBJECT"

Everyone gasped

It really was someone no one had expected; the room seemed to go dead silent. It was like a dream, one of those where you were dead center and everyone else was acting out of hand. Like a man dancing in a hula skirt. A man wearing a kilt and playing rock and roll, it was an absurd occurrence. On the other hand, perhaps it was just the skeleton in your closet chasing you around trying to drown you….or something.

However, it was a relieving one

At the moment, out of everyone there Hinata was the one who wanted to cry for joy, because everyone else was confused. Last night she had begged Sasuke to help her with the plan, had even gotten the created code that he had planted in the pink haired girls head. She was glad she had interfered now, for she had no doubt in her mind now. She could really cry for joy, and she was glad her sister was there to hold her. After all, now she knew that everything was going to be alright.

Everything was now unravel to the very last point, all this time it had been Sakura the one stripped of her dress. For you had to understand at one point that no matter how many times Sasuke said he hated Itachi, wanted to kill Itachi, wished Itachi the worse, in the end Sasuke truly loved him and cherished that person. Sasuke truly was in love with his older brother, as strange as two brothers in love may seem.

Therefore, the question was clear to who was wearing the dress and whose face was under the veil. Everyone was shocked.

"I object, besides," Sakura smirked and placed her hands on her hips "there is certainly no way that Itachi will marry someone else, he has to marry me" In the back of her head, she knew this was wrong. She didn't belong there, but she couldn't let go now that she had a second chance. She wanted to grasp it to the fullest, expose Sasuke and humiliate him while she took all the glory.

This was supposed to be her time.

Moreover, Itachi was going to be hers.

Everyone else ignored her though. They were all lost in thoughts and wonder. If Sakura was out there objecting, who was standing next to Itachi?

"Who's that there with Itachi-kun then?" asked Naruto, who was as clueless as the audience was and voiced their main question, Sai who was beside him pulled him down to sit down and grinned. He could come up with many dirty assumptions, but he was just happy to settle down with his blond lover and let everyone else figure it out on their own.

"We'll just have to see"

Everyone questioned himself or herself and finally Itachi took his 'brides' hand more carefully in his, this time noticing that the hand fitted perfectly against his. He pulled said bride close to him and gently pulled back the veil to reveal the blushing face of his Otouto. This is not how Sasuke wanted Itachi to find out it was really him. Everyone on the audience felt at ease when they saw the beautiful face of Itachi's younger brother under the veil. The only one who was furious and full of envy was the pink haired girl who felt robbed of her perfect day.

"Well, now" the old priest said as he looked at both males. Both brothers that he had known all his life, this was not a surprise to him at all. He had been expecting it at some point. What bothered him was why Sakura was objecting to it, for he had no objections.

"Sorry" Sasuke whispered looking down, not sure on what he was to do now that he had gotten this far. He had wanted his brother to think that he was Sakura and taken him in much the same. After Hinata had had that long talk with him the night before he had come to his senses and he knew he had to take his man back. He could not let Sakura just have him just like that either it was not fair. Itachi on the other hand shocked Sasuke by smiling down at him and letting tears run down his cheeks. "Nii-san" Sasuke gasped.

"I'm so glad" Itachi said pulling Sasuke into a tight embrace, for the first time after what seemed like years feeling completely at ease, completely happy and exultant. He couldn't have asked for more, this was all he ever wanted. Sakura on the other hand would not be ignored. "I'm so glad" Sasuke smiled and hugged his brother back, burying his head in his neck.

"HEY! I am the bride here!" Sakura shrilled out in long screams. "IT"S MY DAY! I SHOULD BE THE ONE UP THERE, SET THIS STRAIGHT!" A shoe came flying her way and it hit her on the side of the head. Everyone turned around to see that it was Ino looking incredibly angry and frustrated. She had been taken advantage off, she had witnessed this couple struggle to stay together, as many other couples had. She was not about to allow Sakura to ruin it anymore, enough was enough.

"Can it forehead and don't mess with the happy couple!" Sakura looked up to glare at Ino, but her eyes ended up landing on the short girl beside her. The small raven-haired girl shook her finger back and forth. Fear run down Sakura's spine and she knew that Hinata was not done with messing around with her.

"Weren't you the one who was fucking another man in the dressing room, Sakura I am appalled by you, coming in here like that and demanding Itachi when he is not yours. When you do not love him" Everyone started to whisper amongst himself or herself. Hiashi was on the front laughing like a small child, not really getting what was going on in the whole room. Kaichiro entered the room then, ran to Sakura and collapsed on one knee before Sakura.

"Marry Me," he said and Sakura shook her head.

"No"

"Sakura, please"

"NOOOO!" Sakura yelled.

Kashiro was not going to take no for an answer, he made a move to jump on her. Instead, she ran out of the room, trying to fight him off countless times. This was Hinata's curse for Sakura; she was for now on always going to be hunted by her past love. Kashiro was never going to stop and if she ever tried something with anyone, she would not be able. The priest soon cleared his throat and got everyone's attentions once more.

"Please take your seats, unless someone else has something to add to this" he directed his hand to Sasuke and Itachi who were still embracing. Both brothers soon pulled slightly away and looked to the priest. Everyone else shook their heads and sat down. The priest opened his book once more and then turned to Itachi and Sasuke "are you two comfortable with this, is this what you truly wish to be?" he asked. Sasuke and Itachi locked eyes with each other and immediately knew the answer.

"Yes" they both answered.

"Well, then, let us continue with this happy occasion" happily the priest read over the wedding binging riddles. At the same time Sasuke and Itachi reciting vows from the heart and not something cheap and pre-written, it was the happiest moment for Itachi and Sasuke. At the end of it, their favorite part was when the priest said, "You may kiss"

Itachi leaned in and softly took his younger brother's lips in his and everyone cheered for them. From here on out, no one would be able to tear them apart. Except death, and this one was one love that would last to their graves.

* * *

That night Itachi and Sasuke were not the only couple who had gotten back together, unlike many other couples who had lost their beloved. Deidara and Sasori had snuck out a while ago to reunite themselves body and soul. As Itachi and Sasuke danced in each other's arms, Tenten had managed to get upstairs and knock on Neji's door. When no one answered, she had gotten worried.

"Hello?" She called out. She could hear some mumbling but not much of anything else. She could not decide on what to do "I'm coming in!" she said and opened the door, only to find the room oddly dark. Tenten was about to reach for the lights, but suddenly she was shoved inside and she heard the door be locked. Fear ran through her as she turned around to try and open the door, since when were doors designed to lock from the outside and not the inside. "Hey!" she yelled and banged on the door.

There was more mumbling, gasping she tried to see through the darkness but the felt foolish and reached for the lights once more. Once she turned them on, the sight that greeted her was not what she was expecting. In the center of the bed, was Neji, tied up and helpless to everything. "Neji?" She asked and walked over to him "who tied you down" She pulled the gag from his mouth and he took in a huge gasp of air.

"Augh! Tenten" He looked up at her, his eyes pleading. This was something new entirely to Tenten, she had never seen him look so broken "Tenten" he called out her name again, and it looked as if he had forgotten what else to say. Tenten sighed and smiled at him, her hand reaching out to caress his cheek and she gasped when she saw tears run down his cheeks. "Tenten" he called out again and pressed his cheek to her soft hand.

"What's the matter Neji? Did something happen? Who tied you down" she had many questions, but now all he wanted to do was kiss her hard on the lips. He shook his head and then said.

"Hanabi tied me down, you know practical trick from my younger cousin kind of thing" Tenten smiled and then laughed full out. Wow, Neji thought, how much have I missed seeing her like this and listening to her laugh? It tugged at his heartstrings. "So, untie me girl" He said and Tenten shook her head. She climbed on the side of the bed and reached for his arms that were tied to the side of the bed, and leaned her face to his.

She released his hands and he sat up as she set to free his legs. Once he was completely free, he grasped her shoulders and pulled her down for a hard kiss. Tenten gasped but slowly closed her eyes and melted into him. "I've missed you," he breathed against her lips and Tenten gave him a confused look.

"I haven't gone anywhere silly" Neji sighed and licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her mouth. Gently moving his tongue into her warm cavern and she sucked on his upper lip, her tongue pressing into him "You are acting weird", she said as soon as she was able to catch her breath. Neji laughed a bit and pressed her down to the bed.

Tonight, he was not going to let her go.

He pushed her down into the bed and started to pull the long skirt of her dress up to reveal her shapely legs. His hands slowly leaving a heated trail up her legs until they reached the heart of her desire, Tenten clamped her legs and gasped, as his fingers seemed to want to rip the barrier that was her underwear.

"Neji, wait" She gasped but did not get much of a chance as her arm was pinned down. She struggled for a bit more and sat up, but Neji only took this as an advantage, his hands moving to her back and unzipping her dress. He dress was falling apart, like a flower being stripped of its petals and her chest was revealed.

He was soon over her, taking her breasts in his hand and massaging them. His fingers trying to touch ever piece of bare flesh revealed to him. She smelled like fresh flowers, a distinct and soft scent that made his mouth water and made him crave her more. His fingers stroking her in secret places making her become completely wet from her inner thighs.

It excited him to no end.

"Tenten…I love you so much," He said, before he hungrily devoured her mouth and took in to make her writhe in pleasure all night long.

* * *

Itachi kept Sasuke in his arms.

Not once did he let Sasuke separate too far from him, Sasuke did not mind, but at the same time he felt bad "Ne, nii-san, I caused you so much pain…didn't I?" Sasuke was still looking down; this was not how they expected to get married. They had not expected to get married until much later in their relationship, but now here they were.

A married couple

Something neither expected to happen, just like neither ever expected to be happy. Itachi brought his hand up and grasping his little brother's chin, made him look up at him. Locking eyes once more, Itachi said, "That doesn't matter, here and now matters more. Just don't ever scare me or put me through that pain again" Sasuke smiled and pressed his forehead to Itachi, his eyes looking down.

"I never meant to"

"I know" Itachi leaned in to kiss Sasuke's forehead. "Let's go to bed" Just as they had decided to leave everyone around started to sit down to eat, all of them stopped talking amongst each other.

Then someone was at the microphone, it was none other than one of their cousins named Shisui, he smiled brightly and said as he cleared his throat "Everyone, please, a round of applause for the married couple" The spotlight started to search for them and caught them sneaking away. Itachi glared and Sasuke looked completely embarrassed. "And look here, they can't wait to consummate their marriage"

"I am going to kill you for that Shisui," Itachi hissed.

"I doubt you can cousin, but I am happy that you got to marry the one you love the most" Shisui looked dramatically to the side "For I never got to do such a thing, my girl died before we could even take our relationship to far, and now I am here a poor unfortunate soul." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I think you should just quit while you are ahead, you suck at talking in weddings" Everyone around laughed.

"So mean Itachi" Shisui faked sobbed "You are now a happily married man, I hope you have fun having fights and rough sex with each other" Everyone giggled, it was somewhat scary how into it they all were.

"Let's go Sasuke" Itachi said and started to lead Sasuke out of there.

"That's right Itachi, take your lover! Show him that you are boss! Make sweet sweet love all night long" Itachi looked over his shoulder and glared. Shisui just didn't know when to shut the hell up.

"You ruined the mood, I don't think that there will be anything happening tonight" he hated the idea of anyone even getting involved in his sex life. His mother ran on stage this time, panting hard she took the microphone away from Shisui and pushed him off the stage. The poor guy landed off stage and into one of the tables.

"Itachi! Sasuke! Wait"

Both brothers did and looked over to their mother with huge eyes. They were scared at to what she had to say.

"I love you my little babies! Sleep tight and do not let the bed bugs bite, and do not mess up the sheets! I love you," She cooed making Sasuke and Itachi run out of there, they had not expected their mother to react so motherly. They had expected her and their father to be another obstacle in their relationship.

"That was scary," Sasuke hissed. Itachi smirked.

"Not as scary as you in a dress" It was certainly not a good look on Sasuke "Come on, let's get you out of this dress" Sasuke blushed; he knew Itachi wanted him naked.

"No way" This time Sasuke tried to run away from Itachi, but Itachi would not allow it and Sasuke's room being the closets, he pulled them in and he locked the door. Sasuke was taken by surprise as he and Itachi fell on the floor, Itachi's hands behind his back and unzipping the offending dress that he was wearing. Sasuke could not understand why he had started to tremble, if it was that he was scared and nervous, anxious, or was it because he was already excited and aroused.

Itachi then picked up Sasuke and set him in the bed gently. Sasuke looked up at him with his large black eyes and then he was kissed unexpectedly, Itachi pecked at his lips, each time more firmly and then his tongue had come out to try and pry them open, asking for entrance, one that Sasuke granted easily, his arms soon reached up and he pulled his brother down on him.

Itachi got on the bed, on his knees. The then pulled the side of the dress and dislodged it from Sasuke's arms, pulling the material down to bunch it up around Sasuke's waist. His hands soon slid up ever curve of Sasuke's abdomen and chest, gently touching the soft skin that he loved the most. Sasuke's skin seemed to come alive with every one of his touches, moaning every time he touched a sensitive place. Not once did they break their lip lock together as they kept kissing and tasting each other's tongues.

Sasuke struggled against Itachi then as he tried to push the dress further down, the fact that it was made of a hard material made it itch and it was uncomfortable. He, as well, got to his knees and let the dress fall all the way down to his knees. Itachi smirked when he saw that his younger brother was not wearing underwear and pressed his knee to the dress as he pushed Sasuke down on the bed and out of the polyester material.

Sasuke gasped as Itachi threw the dress out of the bed, and then the younger raven set out to take Itachi's shirt off. "I thought we were not going to do anything tonight," Sasuke said as he felt his brother's hand on his erection and how slowly his fingers pumped him. Sasuke's legs spread on their own as he welcomed his older brother to touch his body.

"As if I'd be able to keep my hands off my bride" Itachi remarked and Sasuke blushed. He soon arched his back when he felt Itachi's fingers pressing into his entrance, not yet braking through the puckered skin. Itachi seemed to be waiting for his body to open up further to him, this caused Sasuke to tremble at the slow pace his brother was taking with him. His whole body seemed to anticipate what it wanted from Itachi, that was Itachi's hard cock deep inside him, filling him completely and connecting them.

"I'm not a bride damn you!" Sasuke managed as Itachi entered one finger into him.

"You are mine, since you married me" Sasuke growled and pressed his lips back onto Itachi's just to shut him up, but Itachi pulled away to let out a low chuckle. "I love you Sasuke" was all he said before he returned to eating up his new husband mouth, lips, and tongue. It was weird, but he guessed he could get used to it, calling Sasuke his husband. The mere thought made him want to mark up Sasuke's flesh with his mouth.

Sasuke on the other hand wanted to fight back, but he soon submitted and pulled Itachi more to him, returning everything in an aggressive matter. His teeth even coming out to bite into Itachi's lower lips and tasting him completely, his fingers digging into Itachi's shirt and tugging at it desperately. He was not going to stop there, even if he had to fight Itachi just to take his clothes off, he was going to make sure Itachi ended up naked with him in bed.

Tonight was their night.

Completely for them, as well as the beginning of their new relationship and life, "Itachi…love you so much"

* * *

_One year later_

Itachi was now busy with the family company name. His father on the other hand was living up his retirement. Stating that the only reason he had had children had been so one day he could live all eternity with Mikoto, traveling the world. It was a relief that their parents no longer lived with them but now they had a huge empty house with only them to share. Itachi felt as though he should do something for it.

Though he had to admit it was peaceful and he could not be happier with his life. He was sure that Sasuke was happy as well. They lived a great life, had had some small arguments here and there already but other than that, it had been perfect.

Once he was home, he was relieved to find that Sasuke was there, and the boy seemed to be making a mess in the kitchen. Itachi no longer needed to ask what he was doing, the answer was obvious, and it was dinner. He just still didn't understand how Sasuke could cook so well and still manage to make a huge mess out of the kitchen, he really hoped that he would not burn down the house one of these days "I'm Home Sasuke" Sasuke looked up, an angry expression on his face before it relaxed and he waved at him.

"Welcome back Itachi" Sasuke turned back to what he was doing, glaring again at the can of sauce in his hand that wouldn't open "dinner would be done soon" Itachi nodded and walked over to the counter. He started sorting out through the mail when he saw a pearl almost colored envelope. Then there was a brown one swirled with white, both with the Hyuuga sign. He opened them up, only to see that they were marriage invitations. One was for Neji's and Tenten's wedding, and the other one was for Hinata and Hanabi's wedding and at the same date.

Except that, only Hinata's letter had a thread attached to it.

"Sasuke" he called out.

"What is it?"

"We are going to Hinata's wedding in three weeks, start preparing" Itachi deadpanned and Sasuke froze.

"What?" The small raven walked up to his taller husband and took the note, he looked it over and when he read the thread. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, we definitely should go" Itachi nodded once more and then Sasuke cursed when his dinner was about to burn. Itachi smiled as he watched his little brother fret about making him dinner, it was the little things like these that meant the most to him. A simple dinner from Sasuke showed how much he cared. A simple touch from Sasuke meant the world.

He was not about to ever let him go.

Sasuke glanced up at Itachi and smiled. It was Sasuke's smile that made his heart pound hard in his chest and made him feel alive. Sometimes he wondered what he could make Sasuke feel, though he felt like he had an idea of how he could make Sasuke's heart really beat hard against his chest.

Yet, something told him that their lives were not done twisting around the path they had chosen. They were still going to face many more obstacles, and with Sasuke by his side, he was ready to face them with him.

* * *

The End

* * *

Ummm...Feels like there could be more to the story. But I suck at Making Sequals...oh well. I hope you all enjoyed it!! **Day And Night** is the new story I have if you are interested. Well....see you guys around.

Thank you for all who reviewed this story! And thank you for the ones who reviewed Chapter 21, you are the ones who seemed to have stuck to the story to now and for that I am thankful!!

**kadnah12**

EmoFreak

**InsaneYuki**

narubby23

**Akira Nishikawa****  
**


End file.
